Shinigami Servant
by maverick9871
Summary: If you fold a 1000 paper cranes a wish can be granted. See as a single wish changes the future of the world. Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

A male figure with blond hair who was 6' tall and had a body built like an athlete opened his eyes and blinked a couple of moments as his eyes took in the night sky from a hill he was standing on that over looked a huge city.

The figure looked up at the sky and said "Another mission huh."

A female voice behind him said "**Yes."**

The male turned to where the female voice came from and saw a red fox sitting on the ground and said "Sometimes I hate being Shinigami's bitch. So where are we Kyu."

The fox now named Kyu said "**We are currently in a world where instead of the American's fighting back against the British to declare thier independance they embraced the British way of life creating the Holy Britannian Empire which is a Monarchy Dictatorship that is currently trying to take over the world. This is Area 11, formally known as Japan before it was taken over."**

The blond sighed and said "It's always a never ending cycle of violence." as he shook his head and asked "So did he give us any info on why we are here."

Kyu's eyes began to glow and a holographic image appeared showing a picture of a girl with sandy brown hair and blue eyes and Kyu said "**This is our client. Nunnally Lamperouge, formerly Princess Nunnally Vi Brittania, current age 14. When she was 16 she completed the requirement for the paper crane wish and made one." **

The blond raised an eyebrow and said "Well, this is going to be interesting. The big boys only look at those if it was a noble reason. Where do we meet our client."

The image changed and file appeared and the blond began to read and said "O...K. Any restrictions Kyu."

Kyu said "**Actually...this time Shinigami actually giving us a little more freedom. This world has a form of Immortality in it so he's going to let us stay in this world until we die of old age or are killed providing we don't try and gain the immortality for ourselves. Other then that he's giving us his full blessing to do what ever the hell we want to as long as we complete our mission Naruto."**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leaned back and stretched as a smirk appeared and said in a sickening sweet voice "_REALLY._..We've been his bitch for years now and my bodies still only 17 years old. This time he's letting me actually die of old age."

Kyu said "**Laugh it up Kit. At least you have a real body. He stuck my sole in this...THING and made me your personal servant."**

Naruto smirked and said "Ah, quit being a baby Kyu and I'll make sure that you get to have some fun. Now come on. We need to get some money if we are to survive here then meet our client..Luckily lady luck loves pissing Shinigami off by making me lucky...usually."

Kyu snickered and thought "_**Only you could call closing a casino in every dimension or world usually."**_

6 weeks later, Nunnally Lamperough was asleep in her bed when she stiffened and sat up slowly and said "Whose there."

A male voice said "A servent who has come to help you your majesty."

Nunnally was scared and said "Who are you." in a scared tone

The male said "My hand is on the edge of your bed to your right. I'm told you are able to tell if a person is lying by touching them. I want you to take my hand so you know that what I tell you is the truth your majesty."

Nunnally bit her lip but slowly moved her hand from her covers to the right side of her bed and felt a moment before feeling a hand and the voice said "My name is Naruto and I have been sent here to help you Lady Nunnally."

Nunnally thought "_He's telling the truth."_ and said "Who sent you and how are you suppose to help me."

Naruto said "You may not believe me but I am a servent of the gods and I was sent here because in 2 years you will have made 1000 paper cranes and made a wish that was noble enough to catch the gods attention. What that wish is I don't know. They sent me and my companion Kyu who is a very special fox who is sitting on the floor here to help you complete your wish. In order for me to help fulfill your wish I will need to give you your memories for the next 2 years with a gift the gods gave me for these type of things. May I restore your memories so you may know what it is that you wished for and then tell me so I may fulfill your wish."

Nunnally thought "_I can't detect any lie...either he is able to trick me or he's telling the truth_..." and said "Tell me a lie."

Naruto said "I'm here to hurt you."

Nunnally smiled and said "You just lied...but you were telling the truth about why you are here...I...I don't understand...but I think I can trust you...right."

Naruto said "Yes."

Nunnally said "What must you do give me back my memories."

Naruto smiled and said "This." as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Nunnally gasped and her eyes actually opened as they glossed over as 2 years worth of memories filler her mind.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to deal with the memories.

Naruto nealt down beside her and pulled her into a hug and whispered "Let it out, I've sound proof the room so scream, cry, do what ever you want. I won't judge you or tell anyone lady Nunnally. You maybe a beautiful young lady and a princess but you are also a human being with feelings just like anyone else...let it go." in a gentle voice.

Nunnally grab onto Naruto and cried into his chest.

Naruto smiled softly when she fell asleep and thought "_What ever her wish was must have been a very personal one for her to cry so much."_

Naruto gently laid her back down on the bed and sat down on the ground and closed his eyes to meditate.

A few hours later Nunnally awoke and open her eyes and thought "_I can see...wait."_ as she took in her room and saw Naruto leaning against the wall with one arm resting on his knee and the other arm by his side.

Naruto said "How do you feel." startling Nunnally before he opened his eyes.

Nunnally asked "Have you been awake all this time."

Naruto smiled gently and said "You should know better then anyone to doubt the power of hearing...I let your heartbeat lull my mind like waves crashing into the sea until I heard it speed up showing you were waking up."

Nunnally said "I've never seen someone like you."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Nunnally said "Someone who can listen to another person heartbeat several feet away."

Naruto shrugged and said "What can I say, they don't make them like me anymore...thank god." saying the last part quitely.

Nunnally heard it though and said "You don't like what you are. Being an Eleven." in a confused tone.

Naruto tensed a moment and said "I joke about you having good hearing and then underestimate it moment later...but no. You may see me as a Japanese or an Eleven but remember, I was sent here by the gods. I'm not from this...place. I'm from a very distant land that is nothing like you will ever find here."

Nunnally bit her lip and Naruto said "It doesn't matter I guess. I'm here for a reason, your wish. Can you tell me what it was."

Nunnally looked down and said "My brother...he...he's going to start a war against our father and take over the world...He was seen as the demon emperor for what he did to get the thrown but...it was all an act. He created a fake identity known as Zero and the day he died he had Sazuku, an old friend of ours take up the identity of Zero and had Zero kill him bringing peace to the world...that was his goal, bring peace for me...I...I want my brother to live and not die."

Naruto frowned and said "Lots of people are going to die durring this war...don't they."

Nunnally nods and Naruto looked at Kyu who was laying at Nunnally feet and said "You should know that you won't be able to tell anyone. The gods made it where you as my client can talk to me about my mission as well as Kyu here but no one else. That means you won't be able to tell your brother or anyone else what you know."

Nunnally looked down and Naruto said "But don't worry. I'm here, the gods sent me to complete your wish. I'll protect your brother and make sure he lives...but I'm not sure how yet...The info I have on you says you were crippled and blind but you can see now. Do you have any idea why you can see now. That shouldn't of happen."

Nunnally thought a moment and said "Geass."

Naruto blinked and asked "What's Geass."

Nunnally said "Geass is this eye thingy my brother somehow got that allows him to command people to do what he want's. My father, the King, has one as well. He put a command on me that made me blind in order to protect me because I saw my mother murdered right in front of me and Lelouch when I was crippled by a bullet to my spine."

Naruto said "FUCK. A Doujutsu." causing Kyu to open her eye and give Naruto a look that Naruto knew instantly what it meant.

Nunnally looked confused and said "Doujutsu, what's that."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Where I am from there are people with special abilities called bloodlines. A special ability that passes down inside the blood of family members. One such bloodline is a Doujutsu or a bloodline of the eye. The most famous ones were the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan...This Geass sounds like it is similar to the Sharingan. I guess since your father has it and your brother has it, it must be a bloodline ability."

Nunnally shook her head and said "Lelouch got his from this girl named C.C.. She's an immortal woman with green hair who looks about yours and brothers age I think...I found out that she was a prisoner of my brother Clovis at one time. There's others like here, My uncle V.V. is just like her and is the one who gave my father his Geass."

Naruto said "Does Lelouch know this."

Nunnally said "No. I didn't even know I had an uncle named V.V. until I met him. Lelouch doesn't either until nearly a year into his war."

Naruto nods and after a few minutes said "Nunnally...Lelouch kept you from knowing about him being Zero, didn't he."

Nunnally said "Yes."

Naruto said "Thought so...Your brother hates the rest of your family, doesn't he."

Nunnally was quite a moment and said "Everyone but Euphemia, our half sister...but...she tried to make a compromise to end the war...Lelouch accidently used the Geass on her when he was joking with her after she found out who he was...his Geass made her kill people and he was forced to kill her to stop her...the rest of our family though he does hate or see only as an obstacle."

Naruto said "So that was a mistake he regretted durring his war. Did he have any others."

Nunnally said "Your not going to stop him from going to war."

Naruto said "Truthfully...I don't know if I can. People don't just turn around and start a war big enough to become emperor of an empire the size of Brittania while keeping his actions a secret from you without lots of planning or one REALLY bad day."

Nunnally got a confused look on her face and said "A really bad day could cause that."

Naruto said "Well...A friend of mine saw his entire family murdered by his older brother when he was a child and he basically took on the world once in a path of revenge against his brother. When someone has everything taken from them in a single moment it can cause them to do desperate things."

Nunnally looked down and said "Like how some Elevens fight against Brittania control."

Naruto said "From what little I have learned about the situation since I arrived here...yes...and almost nothing will stop that."

Nunnally said "I see." as she closed her eyes.

Naruto said "Did your brother have any other regrets durring the war you know of. A friend dying, killing an innocent by mistake, a battle he loss. A mistake he made...anything."

Nunnally looked confused and said "How will that help save my brothers life."

Naruto said "If your brother was willing to die and leave you after he fought so hard to protect you, then he must have felt guilty about something. Maybe it was just his sister Euphemia death. If that was it then me saving her life will spare your brother his guilt...but if there was something else then I need to try and stop that from happening."

Nunnally looked down at her sheet a moment and said "Narita...The black knights, that was Zero's army...The black knights caused a landslide to take out Cornelia's forces...but the landslide also took out the towns below the mountain...Lots of civilians were killed including Shirley's dad."

Naruto looked confused and said "Shirley...is she important to your brother."

Nunnally said "Shirley has a crush on ni-san but I don't know if he returns those feelings...Shirley was killed durring the war."

Naruto said "I know how that feels...Anything else you can think of."

Nunnally said "The Black Rebellion."

Naruto looked confused again and asked "What is this Black Rebellion."

Nunnally looked in thought and said "Ni-san was ready to defeat Brittania here in Japan but then I was kidnapped by V.V. and he came to rescue me abandoning the battle...The Black Knights without Ni-san to lead them lost...I think that was the biggest regrets he had that I can think of right now. Sorry."

Naruto nods and said "Don't be sorry, you did very good considering all that has happened...Nunnally, if I'm going to help your brother I need him to learn to trust me. Would you be willing to help me earn his trust."

Nunnally said "I'll do anything to save Ni-san."

Naruto said "I have an ability similar to the Geass you meantioned but I don't use it without permission. If you will let me I would like to use it on you only to make it appear you are still blind for a few days."

Nunnally took a deep breath and said "Why." in a quite scared tone.

Naruto said "I plan to come here so I can get close to your brother here. Once I arrive I'll contact you. Act like you haven't ever met me before. I've got a few ideas on how to arrange me getting here and once I do I'll then let you see again using so called 'ancient' japanese medicine to cure you of your blindness."

Nunnally asked in a hopeful voice "Will you be able to help me walk also."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Maybe...It will depend on your actual damage. I'll be honest with what I say on that when I scan you...can you do that."

Nunnally nods and asked "But what will that due."

Naruto said "Just trust me."

Nunnally said "Alright, I trust you."

Naruto smiles and said "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later at the Ashford Accademy a figure dressed in a white robe with black flames along the sleave and bottom of it with a hood built into it walked toward the school grounds.

Students who were arriving or in the court yard saw the figure but were unable to see the figure face due to a white cloth mask covering the figure face. Beside the figure a red fox walked.

Milly Ashford, the 18 year old granddaughter of the accademy superintendant, Ruben K. Ashford, and student council presidentsaw the figure heading across the school grounds toward the main building and walked quickly to intercept the figure.

Once she got in front of the figure she said "Hello and welcome to the Ashford Accademy, I am the student council president and official member of the Accademy welcoming commitee. May I ask who you are and what your business is here visiting our facility."

The figure stopped a few feet in front of Milly and said "Hello Miss Ashford, My name is Naruto and this is Kyu, my companion. I am here to speak with Ruben Ashford. I have an 8 am appointment. Can you direct me to his office."

Milly blinked and said "Of coarse, forgive me, I was unaware that grandfather had an appointment this monring. Please follow me. I'll take you there myself." as she began to lead Kyu and the figure into the building. In the courtyard students were speaking about what they just saw and heard.

Milly kept glancing back at Naruto and the fox as they walked through the halls of the accademy. Soon they came to a door that had the word **ADMINISTRATION **on it and Milly knocked on the door.

A few moments later there was a male voice on the other side said "Enter."

Milly opened the door to the office and said "Grandfather, it's me. We have a visitor here to see you."

An elderly looking man was sitting behind the desk of the office and looked toward Milly who was speaking and had moved into the room and to the side of the room while Kyu and Naruto entered the room.

The elder male said "Hello, my name is Ruben Ashford, Superintedant of this facility, how may I help you sir."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto, I scheduled an 8 am appointment today with you earlier this week."

Ruben said "Ah yes, I remember you had wanted to speak with me about some business."

Naruto said "Yes...but before we get into that can I ask a question."

Ruben said "Sure."

Naruto asked "Do you personally have anything against Elevens."

Ruben blinked and said "No I don't...why."

Naruto reached up and removed his cloaked hood and said "Because I am an Eleven. I did not want to discuss a business oppertunity with someone who would hate me for something I had no control over."

Ruben said "Is that why you wear that mask."

Naruto said "One of the men who trained me when I was younger wore a mask like this to hide his face because he only showed his face to his lovers and family. I honor his memory by carring on his family tradition. I only show my face to those I consider family or lovers."

Ruben said "I see. So what is this business oppertunity you spoke about."

Naruto said "I've been researching for some time to make sure I could give you the best presentation and have paid a few...less savory individuals to gather info for me so if I offend you about something I say I am sorry in advance...I guess I can start off with knowing I am aware of your families history with Lady Marianne when your family created her Ganymede. I am also aware that after her assassination your family lost a lot of favor in the Empire...so much so that it would not be wrong to image Miss Ashford here will be asked to enter a political marriage in the near future."

Ruben face was neutral while Milly frowned and Naruto said "Which is why I have a proposition that will allow you to regain both status in the empire but also wealth that will make it where you won't have to request Miss Ashford to marry someone she doesn't love. Kyu, if you would."

To the shock of Ruben and Milly, Kyu eyes glowed and several holographic images appeared.

Naruto pointed to one and said "This is the AH-7. An artificial heart that was created by my godmother before the war...she only had time to make one prototype of this model before her death...which is inside of me as we speak." causing Ruben and Milly to go wide eyed.

Naruto said "I have all the files on it that she had on it as well as the designs. It is a replacement heart that does not have to be matched by blood type or worry about rejection. No one is aware of these designs as my godmother was creating it herself in order to save my life. This is the first item on the block in this deal."

Naruto walked over to the next item and said "These plans are for limb replacements. Anything on the arm from the shoulder down can be replaced with these plans and anything from the knee down can be replaced with these plans...Kyu here was actually the prototype these plans were designed off of but it's quite easy to modify them for human use. This will be a big item of interest for the military for soldiers who can't fight any longer due to lost limbs."

Ruben said "And where did these plans come from."

Naruto said "My godmother also. She was very vein in her youth and spent her entire life working on ways to extend life by working on how to replace items. The next item is an eye replacement also created by her."

Milly asked "If your godmother was able to come up with all of these items and they work, how come she never produce them."

Naruto said "Because her ultimate goal was to create a body that she would be able to live forever in. A crazy idea but one I am thankful for because it has saved my life for over 10 years now."

Ruben said "What is the next item."

Naruto said "The next item is one I have been working on for 2 reasons. I want to see my godmothers dream completed on a broader scale by giving people with disabilities a better life...the 2nd reason is because of a young lady I discovered you have here."

Both Ruben and Milly tensed and Ruben asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I'm not going to lie. I've seen her brother in the gambling halls and recognised him from a picture of him and his sister with thier mother when I was researching on how to impress you. I've also had her medical files stolen so I could work on giving her back the ability to walk...I've already figured out how to return her sight without surgery and can do that at any time and I have figure out a way to give her the ability to walk temperarily so she can strengthen her legs muscles and bones enough so that if and when my research is complete she will be healthy and ready enough to have the proceedure that will allow her to walk again."

Ruben frowned and said "Have you told anyone what you discovered."

Naruto said "No and I don't plan to even if you reject my offer. I only ask that you keep an eye for me in the future so that when I do complete my work you can give that girl back at least part of what was taken from her. She lost her childhood and is being sheltered as a teen...if I can complete my research then at least I can give her the abilty when she becomes a woman to become a mother without dying."

Ruben said "Why do you care about what happens to her."

Naruto said "Whose more of a monster, a man who causes pain and suffering, or a man who has the power to stop it and does nothing."

Ruben smiled slightly and said "Well you made an interesting preposal."

Naruto said "I'm not done. Kyu, page 2."

The images changed and Naruto said "These are my stocks in different companies around the world that I have acquired. As you can see there are quite a few of them...including 30 percent of the 45 percent of Ashford Family shareholdings that are out in the market."

Ruben gaped and Milly asked "How."

Naruto turned to her and said "Ever wonder how Lelouch gets all the money he does off the nobles in the gambling halls. Those guys are so full of themselves they are willing to throw in anything from cash to thier own wives and anything in the middle to make themselves look more...pompus I guess you could say. Lelouch only goes after the guys who offer cash so he's not traced. Me. I take just about everything that doesn't breath...unless it's a very old bottle of champaign."

Ruben chuckled and said "How do you even get into those halls."

Naruto sighed and said "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that...my godmother was a healer...my godfather was the last of a very, VERY old, clan of ninja." as he was covered in smoke and then there was standing there a perfect replication of Milly before the person was covered in smoke again and this time in the image of Lelouch before being covered a third time and showed Naruto who said "My godfather taught me everything he knew so that when he died his clan teachings wouldn't be lost to the world. He told me he wanted me to live in a world of peace and recreate a clan dedicated to the belief that true strength come from protecting that which is precious to you...if your worried that I might have killed then the answer is yes but only to either protect myself or others."

Ruben said "What is this deal you are offering."

Naruto said "Because I'm an eleven, it is very difficult for me to find much more info then what I already have. What I am offering is 20 percent of the Ashford shares as well as 10 percent of every other share I have in every company I have as well as a payment of $2 million paid to you in 4 even installments over the next 2 years as well as all the blue prints I have shown you with the exception of the last one that I am working on. Giving Nunnally her sight back today but I want 10 percent of all the profits from those blue prints and I want printed on every container of the items for the plans I gave you that they are a joint venture of Ashford and Senju industries in honor of my godmother who created them. Since I'll be keeping 10 percent of the Ashford stock I will also give you 10 percent of Senju industries stocks."

Ruben said "What is Senju industries."

Naruto said "Right now it is several smaller companies. I created Toad Printings and.."

Milly's eyes widen and said "You created that."

Ruben looked confused and said "You've heard of it Milly."

Milly blushed and said "You know the Icha Icha books that have appeared recently."

Ruben said "Yes."

Milly said "Those are produced by Toad Printing."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Those books were originally wrote by my godfather but never printed...I've only released 3 of the series so far."

Ruben asked "How many are there in the series."

Naruto said "15 for the Icha Icha Paradise books, 1 for the tale of the Gutsy ninja, 6 for the Icha Icha Tactics books...I sort of co-wrote the last one though." as he rubbed his nose through his face mask.

Ruben said "I see...and how is that business."

Naruto said "2 million copies sold in the last month."

Ruben said "So Senju industries is a printing company."

Naruto said "No, that is just a branch of it. I've also opened the Ichiruka ramen stands with 6 stands in the brittanian part of the city and 4 in the Ghetto's. Um...I sort of won 2 different casino's after I broke the banks and I've put a few new...attractions in them to draw in customers but that's just a side company. I've created a movie company that has Icha Icha Paradise the movie coming out in a few weeks as well as a few others that with the help of the holographic technology you saw earlier would be about all that is Senju industries at the moment."

Ruben said "That's quite a lot you are offering...what is it you want in return."

Naruto said "As I said, as an Eleven, it is hard to get access to information that I need to continue my research. What I want is to become a student here for the next 2 years where I will graduate from here and when I do then Senju and Ashford stay business partners in the future."

Ruben said "That's all."

Naruto said "No...Miss Ashford gets to choose who she marries. No one is allowed to force her to marry anyone she doesn't want to. That's my final request."

Milly was shocked and said "Why...why are you wanting that for me."

Naruto looked at her and said "My mother was forced to move from her home for political reason when she was a little girl. Her family all died in an accident shortly after that and she was never allowed to go back to thier graves or funeral to say goodbye because of a political reason. The guilt from that caused her to try and kill herself once because she felt ashamed of herself...the injuries she caused in that attempt, years later was the actual cause of her death when she gave birth to me. Because of that I see political marriages as a death sentence and I try to save anyone from them if I can if the 2 are not in love with each other. What good is living if you are dead inside."

Milly blushed and looked away and Ruben smirked behind his hand and said "I have a condition."

Naruto turned back to him and asked "And that is."

Ruben said "While here you must join the student council and you must live here as well."

Naruto frowned and said "I have free travel rights to come and go as I please since I have business responsibilites also."

Ruben said "Agreed."

Naruto said "And I know what your thinking. It's her choice but you should know that like my mask I have certian quirks that I will do to honor my friends and family who are all dead now. One of which is I plan to have a harem which is legal in the Brittanian Empire to make sure my godfathers request is fulfilled."

Ruben said "Understood, welcome to Ashford."

Milly said "Your not saying what I think you were...are you." as she looked at Naruto and Ruben.

Naruto said "Your grandfather hoping that by me being on the council and you president that our time together will cause an attraction. I was born at night but it wasn't last night."

Milly frowned and Ruben said "I have no idea what you are talking about." in an innocent tone that was not believed by either Milly or Naruto.

Naruto said "Not that I don't trust you but would you sign this." as he pulled out a scroll.

Ruben said "What is this."

Naruto said "A business contract that protects myself, my investment, as well as yourself. This way no one can say you committed market fraud when you take back your shares of your family stock holdings."

Ruben quickly read the document and said "You are a very smart young man Naruto...Oh my, I seem to have just realised I haven't gotten your last name yet."

Naruto said "My entire name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but I prefer to go by Naruto Uzumaki. I use Namikaze for business use."

Milly asked "Why."

Naruto said "Because it's not what we are but what we do that defines who we are. If I tell people my name is Namikaze then they can look me up easier and find out exactly how rich or connected I am. I want people to treat me the way they do for who I am, not what I am."

Milly said "I see...so what do you want done now grandfather."

Ruben who finished reading the document signed it and said "First, here you go Naruto and again welcome to Ashford."

Naruto pulled out a computer disk and said "The designs on the heart are on this disk and Kyu here will have the funds transfered to your account along with the shares. I will give the other designs to you with each payment so that Ashford doesn't get to much attention to fast to cause others to look here who might stumble upon the prince and princess."

Ruben said "Agreed. Please get him a school uniform and then take him to the living quarters on the south side of the school grounds. I'll contact Lelouch and tell him that a business partner I have has some new medical proceedures that could help Nunnally see again as well as maybe walk again."

Naruto said "Very well."

Kyu raised her head and said "**What do you want me to do Naruto."**

Ruben and Milly went wide eyed and both said "SHE TALKS."

Naruto said "I did tell you that Kyu here was the proto-type model for some of the research I've got. Kyu can talk and can replay anything she see's or hears. For now just follow silently and memorize the layout of the school so if I get lost you can help me figure out where to go."

Kyu nods and Ruben said "Interesting...Well you both have things to do as do I. Have a good day and again, welcome to Ashford. I'll be making an announcement that we have a new student shortly so Ashford can welcome you."

Naruto said "Thank you...Shall we Miss Ashford."

Milly said "Milly, please call me Milly."

Naruto said "Very well Milly. Shall we." as he bowed slightly and motioned toward the door.

Milly nods and Naruto opened the door for her before they left.

Ruben chuckled and thought "_Interesting guy...now where was I."_ as he reached into his desk and pulled out a pink book with the words Icha Icha on the cover and he gave a little giggle.

Naruto followed Milly who said "Um...you will have to get a school uniform. I guess that should be our first stop. If you will come with me I can take you to our tailor to get you your school uniform."

Naruto nods and continued to folow her.

As they walked through the halls several people gasped or began to whisper seeing Naruto and recognising him as a Japanese or Eleven depending on who you asked.

They soon entered a room where several women in servant uniforms were chatting quitely but once Milly entered with Naruto all talking stopped and everyone looked startled.

Milly said "Ladies, this is a new student who needs a uniform. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please help him get dressed properly."

One of the maids who was Japanese said "Yes Mistress Ashform. Uzumaki-sama, if you..."

Naruto said "Kunoichi's...interesting."

Each of the women including Milly's eyes widen at that and the woman who spoke before said "Excuse me sir, I don't."

Naruto disappeared and appeared behind her with his back to her and said "Shinobi." facing each of the women except the one at his back and Milly.

The next moment Naruto appeared back where he was before and said "My respect for your family has been raised Miss Ashford. I had thought that I was one of the last people in the world with Ninja training."

Milly asked "What the...how did you do that. I know you said you were trained by a ninja but...HOW." in a shocked voice.

Naruto said "My godfather I told you was a ninja but I didn't tell you my godmother was as well. Both my parents were orphans after my mother family died in an accident and my father didn't know who his family was. My grandfather took both in as a caretaker He was also a ninja who trained my godparents. My father was trained under my godfather while my mother under my godmother. My mother passed away giving birth to me while my father died in a terrorist attack saving a newborn child life. I was raised by my grandfather after thier deaths. After his death my godparents who had secretly been training me in both thier arts not only as a ninja but also in medical field and another field I rather not go into. They took me in as a full time deciple until they died in the early days of the war. My godmother died when a soldier she was treating used an explosive device to kill her, himself, and everyone else at the field hospital she was working at. My godfather died shortly after that. The doctors said it was old age but I know it was a broken heart. He loved my godmother greatly."

Naruto shifted his eyes from one lady to the next and said "Samurai care about personal honor, ninja care about the honor of thier master, be it a person, a place, or an organization...your willing to do what you must, even acts of dishonor in order to protect the honor of your master...You know this, right miss Ashford." as he glanced at her with cold harden eyes.

Milly nods her head quickly and Naruto said "Do you know why I have revealed any of this to you or the Kunoichi here."

Milly shook her head no and Naruto said "You are thier master and they would do anything you tell them to do. While I was trying to get as much info as I could to help make a case to you grandfather so I could come here I met Nunnally."

Milly eyes widen and Naruto said "Didn't you ever wonder how I was so sure that I can give her back her sight without ever meeting her."

Milly frowned and said "Now that you meantion it, I do. How did you meet her."

Naruto said "Kyu there actually came here once to see if you still had that Frame because I was thinking about offering a few ideas I had for knightmare frames if my innitial offer wasn't approved of that would work with your families frame. Kyu found Nunnally who was kind to her and she revealed she could talk. Kyu asked about her condition and Nunnally told her and after making another trip back here arranged a secret meeting between us while her brother was away with me coming in through the secret tunnels her brother uses to leave."

Milly gaped and said "Nunnally, those are secret for a reason."

Naruto said "Don't be hard on her. She is an innocent little girl...besides, those tunnels are on the school blue prints in the city archives so thier not as secret as you might like to hope...anyways Nunnally asked me if I would be willing to help her keep an eye on her brother because she afraid he's going to get in trouble so I have some contacts I have watching out for him when he leaves."

Each of the ladies eyes widen and Milly said "Lelouch...is he in trouble."

Naruto said "None at the moment but I got the feeling the secret he's alive won't be a secret for much longer...Lelouch has earned himself the nickname, the black prince, in the gambling halls but I don't think it is just a coincidence. My gut is telling me there is more going on then anyone knows. I think whoever the mastermind was behind thier mothers assassination knows Lelouch is alive and lives in these lands but does not know where. Nunnally seems to think so to and she's afraid someones going to set a trap for him. One that will give him his greatest desire...revenge...I have no proof of this but I do trust my gut...Now the question is, what will you do. Will you tell what I just told you so Lelouch does feels guilty for worrying his sister or keep what you have learned about me a secret Miss Ashford and will you order your kunoichi to as well."

Milly took a deep breath and said "Is there a danger to this school."

Naruto snorts and said "Don't be nieve Miss Ashford. The world will always be at War. There will always be those who oppose and despise those in power and there will always be those who are greedy and selfish. Charles will quest for more power, territory and control. Once he passes away his children will fight and plot as they already are to gain his thrown. This will cause a new cycle of violence and pain with new victims who will want revenge. This school is in as much danger as any other place in the world. I can not control the world no more then you can. One day this school will be a place of peace, the next a place of war. An enemy today will be an ally tomorrow and an ally today an enemy tomorrow. Why else would you have kunoichi as servants here."

Milly frowned and the head kunoichi in the room said "As much as I hate to admit it but he's right."

Milly said "I know...just...just promise me that you will try not to turn my home into a battlefield."

Naruto said "I was here not because I am a ninja but because I want to create a better world to live in with any friends and family I make because all those I had have been taken from me. I will not end anyone's life here as long as they are not directly targetting those under my protection and I will do everything I can to avoid violence. That is the most you will get from me."

Milly sighed and said "I'll keep quite as will those who serve me."

Naruto nods and said "Is that from your family and friends as well."

Milly bit her lip and nods.

Naruto said "Thank you."

The next moment there was 5 Naruto surrounding him shocking the others in the room as the Naruto began to strip him of his cloths and to the shock of everyone there a pile of concealed weapons began to appear on the table in front of Naruto.

Milly asked wide eyed "Why do you need those weapons."

Naruto said "You've only seen one side of the world Milly. Think about Nunnally. She was just an innocent girl living with her mother and brother and look at her right now. The world is a dangerous place for everyone. Not every bullet that comes out of a gun hit's it's target. Sometimes there are civilian casualties. Just because I want peace doesn't mean I won't fight to defend myself or others."

Once Naruto was down to a pair of black silk boxers and his face mask he said "I believe you understand now why I was hesitant to start undressing...my face is up here ladies."

Each of the women in the room began to blush realising each of them had been caught and Milly said "Yes um...what about your facemask."

Naruto said "My mask and boxers only come off for 3 purpose. Bathing alone, to please my lovers sensually or sexually or when I eat."

Each of the ladies in the room eyes glossed over and Milly's eyes widen and asked "Your series about that harem thing."

Naruto said "Well...My family is dead. I don't plan for my family or friends legacy and knowledge to die out with me. Since this is my life, I've got freedom about how to carry it out and I plan to be a very rich, handsome business man with a harem of blissfully happy goddess for wives who will be the envy of women everywhere not only because of the natural beauty and thier blissful look from having thier husband spend countless hours pleasing them but because of thier beautiful children who will be the envy of people everywhere who will be loved and respected for thier minds and bodies." with a smile behind his mask

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind and looked at the women in the room and said "Perhaps you might be interested in helping me with completing that mission Miss Ashford. Your grandfather gave his permission but like I told him it's your choice." causing all the women to blush.

Milly said "Your a shameless flirt."

Naruto disappeared and appread behind her with his hand on her stomach and his head on her shoulder holding her flush against his body and said sensually "A shameless flirt I maybe but decieving about you beauty I do not."

A puff sound was heard behind Milly before to hers and the other women in the room shock a female voice behind her said sensually "Of coarse I've heard about your...interest in the touch of a woman that I would be more then happy to help you explore." as the now female hand on Milly stomach began to gently circle it as Milly felt kisses on her neck and collar bone causing Milly to bite her lip to try and suppress her moan.

Naruto used his free hand and motioned to the other ladies to who quitely left.

Milly felt the hand on her stomach now inside of her shirt while the the 'woman' behind her used her other hand to rub the inside thigh of Milly's right leg.

Milly closed her eyes and said "What are you doing." in moaned gasp.

The voice behind her said "Rewarding you for all your hard work, Madem President. Your to _stressed."_

Milly moaned even more as the hand inside her shirt cupped her breast while the hand between her legs had went up her black skirt and rubbed the front of Milly's panties causing her to squirm and the kisses on her necks found a spot that caused her to moan even louder.

It wasn't long before Milly felt her body that was burning inside shiver as she released her essance as wave after wave washed over her body before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

When Milly awoke she found herself on the couch covered up and Naruto was now in a Ashford Accademy school uniform putting a scroll in his pocket and said "Are you alright Madem President. I hope your _stress_ has been relieved."

Milly looked around the room and said in a soft voice "Did..did the others see what happened."

Naruto said "See...no. Suspect...Yes. They were just outside the door not wanting to take the chance of failing to protect thier mistrss. Had you even whispered for help they would have charged in, even if it cost them thier lives to save you."

Milly pulled the cover up over her body and said "Did..."

Naruto said "No. I only gave you a small taste of what you have done to the women on your student council from what I have observed while I was preparing to come here. Woman." as he was covered in smoke and now there was a blond hair girl with pig tails standing there "to woman." before turning back to normal with his mask still on his face.

Milly smirked and said "Your devious...but I kind of like that." as she got up and swayed her hips as she walked over to Naruto and said "Take your mask off."

Naruto turned his head to the side and said "Oh Madame President. So commanding...doesn't always being in charge get tiring sometimes. As a kid, did you have someone open your presents at christmas and your birthday for you."

Milly smirk got even bigger and said "I suppose not...are you my present."

Naruto said "Would you like me to be."

Milly asked "Can't you just give me an answer."

Naruto said "Where's the fun in that."

Milly smirked and grab Naruto mask and pulled it down quickly and said "Oh my...those look like whiskers."

Naruto said "Naturally, I am a fox after all."

Milly reached up with her right hand and began to stroke Naruto left cheek causing him to close his eyes and moan.

Milly smirk turned into a soft smile and said "So the big bad ninja DOES have a _weakness."_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and leaned forward gently and kissed Milly on the lips who kissed back.

Both had glossed over eyes when the need for air forced them apart and Milly asked "Why did you target me to seduce." quitely.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Milly frowned and stepped back and said "I've had Kunoichi around me as long as I can remember. I've heard stories from them. You said you were observing for who knows how long. Why did you target me."

Naruto frowned and said "You wouldn't understand."

Milly said "Try me."

Naruto looked at her and after several moments said "It's hard...hard to explain but...you know the situation your family is in, right. I meantioned it earlier. Ever since Lelouch and Nunnally mother was killed your family has fallen out of grace."

Milly frowned and Naruto said "Odds are your family will try and pressure you to marry a noble or someone to try and regain some of what was lost, even after the deal I made with your grandfather...people care so much about appearances now that they give up thier morals, beliefs, and honor all because they care more about money, power, and bragging rights."

Milly looked down and Naruto said "I wasn't just talking about you, Japanese, Elevens, or myself...My life wasn't an easy one...in fact odds are I'll never be able to tell everyone the complete truth...the day I was born my father...he was the leader of our small village...we were being attacked and in order to save our village he sold himself in order to save the lives of the people who lived there...his action saved our village but...a lot of people hated me because of his action...I had worked hard to gain friends and respect of the people there...I've helped hundreds of lives in my life and I valued the friends I had made so much so I considered them family...but even still, I felt alone...durring the war I did everything I could to save and protect those precious to me so they could live...but it was all for nothing. Thier all dead, only remembered in my memories."

Naruto smiled softly and said "I think you can understand a little bit what I am talking about. You've felt that way before, haven't you...that's why your planning to fail the graduation test this year...Surprised I know the future...well it's not hard to figure out when you've been in the same spot before. You already knew before today there's a chance you will be forced into a political marriage, basically selling yourself like a slave to a master in order to help your family and friends here...that's why you try so hard to enjoy the time you have here, isn't it."

Milly said quitely "It's...It's like...Nobodies ever..." as a tear fell down her cheek.

Naruto placed his hand on her cheek taking the tear before licking it off his finger and said "Tears as pure as the soul of the woman I see in front of me should never reach the ground of this world."

Milly blushed as she looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Milly...I've stained my hands in blood both saving lives and taking them more times then I ever want to admit in order to save the lives of those I cared for...Thier all dead now so sometimes I feel the sacrifice's I have made were all in vein...but when I find someone like you...someone I can see would do anything to protect her precious people...it gives me hope that not all was in vein, that all was not lost...You asked me why I've been seducing you like this...it's because I want you to enjoy every moment of life you can, enjoy your time with those you cherish as you never know when they might be gone...As we speak your family status has been raised."

Milly blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well...news is already spreading that the Ashford family has been secretly working with several business who will be changing the world in several fields."

Milly eyes widen and said "What...What are you doing. We..."

Naruto said "Are minor partners with Senju industries, a medical research company that has been over the last month getting ready for the release of thier new heart replacement technology that Ashford shall be releasing soon...but also the producer of several new medications that are already being produced by sub contractors world wide making Senju industries the 20th largest medical research facility in the world."

Milly was shocked hearing this and Naruto said "And once your family starts producing the new prosthetic heart that Senju industries has created will be able to be transplanted to anyone, reguardless of blood type or fear of rejection saving the lives of countless people around the world your family status will increase possibly passing the level of it's previous greatness. Can you imagine what would happen when word the CEO of Senju industries was at one time a student of Ashford Accademy."

Milly bit her lip and her mind processed the information and said "My family reputation as well as this schools value would both increase."

Naruto said "Did you forget that the Ashford family wanted to help spread literature and literacy around the world are also minor partners in a publishing company that has released several books that are becoming quite popular as well as a few research thesis on cybernetic technology written by the CEO of Senju industries...that should also help Ashford reputation by showing your family are working on trying to help advance technology that could be moved into other areas including military applications."

Milly said "That...would, that would cause people to want to start sending more students here for education as well as catching the attention of investors and businessmen bringing our family past our former standing...you...you've..."

Naruto smiled and said "This will not only help make you and your grandfather look good in the eyes of your family but also help cover up why you will fail the final test this year."

The next moment Naruto found himself on the ground with Milly lips against his and her sitting on top of him while hugging him so tight there was NO air in his lunges.

When she broke the kiss Naruto gasped for breath and said "Oh, I see stars."

Milly said "You don't know how much what you have done means to me Naruto I..."

Naruto placed his finger to her lips and said "Don't."

Milly looked confused and Naruto said "I'm an ele..."

Naruto found Milly finger on his lips and she said "I don't care. It's not what you are but what you do that defines who you are. You are the most..."

Naruto closed the distance between them and captured her lips while sitting them both up and snaking his hands behind her back.

When he pulled back he said "Don't forget though the other reason why I am here Milly...I'm a healer and killer. I agreed to fulfill a wish of a young lady to protect her brother, hopefully without him knowing until I'm ready. If things go bad I may have to take him away to someplace safe and never see you again. For me, each day maybe my last and I live it as best as I can and I know my teasing you was wrong, especially when it got us into THIS position."

Milly frowned and said "Then why have you done so much for me."

Naruto said "Because even if this is my last day, if I die knowing that I made a difference in one persons life for the better then I can die with a smile on my face and peace in my heart. Silent and without a trace is what it is suppose to be like for ninja...for me...I want to go out the way I came into this world, kicking and screaming, kicking ass, taking names, raising hell while being butt ass naked."

Milly blinked before covering her mouth and snickered into her hand and said "Oh my god, I can't believe you said it like that. When you think of all the double meanings to that statement it's..."

Naruto smirked and said "I know."

Milly said "You have amazing blue eyes. It's hard to believe that your Japanese."

Naruto said "My mother had red hair and green eyes while my father had blond hair and blue eyes. Don't ask me where the hell they got that from because I sure don't know."

Milly leaned forward and captured Naruto lips again but softer and more lovingly while she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer.

The kiss became more heated over the next several moments and Naruto groaned as he broke the kiss and said "I think we should stop."

Milly who hadn't let go of her hold on him asked "Why." softly.

Naruto said "Because if we keep going then..."

Milly said "And...I'm a girl, your a guy...usually. We are going to talk about that thing you did later...but this right here...It's only natural for what might happen."

Naruto said "But your a noble and..."

Milly said "Your right...but it's my body to do with it as I please. Life's to short to just sit back and do nothing. I know we only met today and I know that there is a chance this could all be a lie, that I'm nothing more then a means to an end, that your using me, my family, and our school, that you will probably sleep with every girl in this school if given the chance...but I know what it's like to be alone in a crowded room, to be part of the crowd but feel like an outsider...even if my life has been sheltered I still know pain and heart ache...and even if you try to hide it, I saw pieces of who I believe you truly are in your eyes when you spoke. I can feel your emotions in your words as you try to control them...Having been surrounded by Kunoichi my life has given me a little insight...so let's not worry about anything but right here and right now."

Naruto shook his head and said "Physically I'm probably the strongest ninja in the world...but I've always had a problem with having my feelings just below the surface. Why am I not suprised that when I feel connected to someone they instantly see through me...Neji would be laughing his ass of at me if he were here."

Milly asked "Neji."

Naruto said "A friend...long gone now."

Milly said "Forget the past, live for the present." as she quickly smashed her lips to his.

Not one to be outdone Naruto pulled her close while moving his hand down her back to her ass and gave it a small squeeze causing Milly to squeek before thier positions were reversed and he was the one in charge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto was asleep with Milly on his chest when he felt someone scratching his foot and knew instantly who it was.

Naruto glanced where his foot was and saw Kyu sitting there who motioned with her head.

Naruto sighed before replacing himself with a pillow on the floor. Getting up he placed his hand on Milly head and after a moment a seal appeared on her head and he said "She's out, what's wrong."

Kyu said "**Get dressed and take your lover to her room. It's mission time. Meet me at the Princess's room." **

Naruto frowned and said "Sometimes I really hate that fox." before he went to take a quick shower and got dressed. He then walked over and picked Milly up bridal style and shushined to her room and thought "_thank god for the flexabilty of Kagebunshin and thier usefulness as spies."_

After removing the seal Naruto shushined to Nunnally's room and said "What's up."

Nunnally said "I've been thinking alot since the other day when you were here...I over heard Sayoko and one of the other maids talking about you and Milly and I recognised your description so I asked Sayoko to pass a message to Kyu to come see me. She did and after a night of petting her and spoiling her with food I got some answers."

Naruto shot Kyu a look who looked guilty and Naruto said "What kind of answers."

Nunnally said "Like the only reason I can't tell the future is actually because of a seal you placed on me when you made me blind again."

Naruto thought "_Damn it."_ and said "There's a reason behind that."

Nunnally said "I know, Kyu told me you do that so the person who get's thier memories back won't make things harder then they have to be...that's not important right now. What is important is that I remember today is the day Lelouch kills our half brother Clovis in Shinjuku. I want you to protect him today and reveal to him that you are hired by me to protect him...If you meet a girl by the name of C.C. I want you to capture her and bring both her and my brother Lelouch here after things settle down."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Nunnally said "Just do what I say...also I want to see so give me back my sight and tell brother you gave me my sight back."

Naruto said "And what makes you think that I will listen to you."

Nunnally smirked and said "I'll tell Milly that you can also turn into animals like you do women...cute little fluffy animals. Understand."

Naruto paled and said "I don't know what you talking about."

Nunnally smirked even bigger and said "I found Kyu's weak spot when scratching her and she told me about a certian mission you once had. A mission where you had to protect a little orphan girl return to her family who were the rulers of a very large kingdom. A mission where you had to pretend to be a fox for half a year."

Naruto glared at Kyu and said "Your dead fox, your dead...and your an evil chibi."

Nunnally got an innocent look on her face and said "Who me...You don't know the half of it. I was the Empress after Lelouch was killed by Zero. My body maybe that of a 15 year old but my mind is that of an almost 18 year old who was married to the ruler of the world. Now are you going to be a good boy or not." as she gave Naruto a look that sent chills down his spine and thought "_Even without her sight that look actually scares me. Damn cute chibi's. It's her all over again."_

Naruto said "Paybacks hell chibi and I'll get you for this."

Nunnally said "Try me foxy."

Naruto said "Why is it always the quite ones you have to watch out for." as he released the seal on Nunnally.

Nunnally said "That reminds me, there's one other thing I forgot to tell you..."

A couple of hours later Milly slowly open her eyes and took in her surroundings and found herself in her room and sat up and looked around the room and said "How did I get in here and what happ...oh my. Was it real." as memories of the past day and night came back to her.

She winced as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and thought "_Oh yeah, it was real. Guess being a ninja give you god like stamina and turns you into an animal...I wonder does all ninja know that gender changing thing or is that all him, guess I underestimated what it's like to be on the recieving end of a womans touch."_

After taking a shower and getting dressed ignoring the small smirks that the 'servants' had on thier faces as she limped toward the breakfast table also trying to ignore the small smirk on her grandfathers face as he read the morning paper and drank his coffee.

Ruben said "So, sleep well Milly."

Milly saw the smirk on her grandfathers face said "Actually, I didn't get much sleep last night...of coarse I'm sure you know this already."

Ruben said "Wouldn't be much of a grandfather if I didn't look out for my granddaughter, now would I."

Milly said "So you know what happened then."

Ruben said "It was your choice, wasn't it."

Milly said "Yeah...but why are you OK with that. Why did you agree to let Naruto come here so easily."

Ruben put his paper down that he was reading and looked at Milly and said "Youngsters like you don't recognise certian things until you get my age...I don't know his story but I recognised the look in his eyes instantly...it's something that shouldn't be there."

Milly asked "What are you talking about grandfather."

Ruben said "He's tired Milly. A person as young as you both are shouldn't have eyes as old as his are. He's been through hell and back in his life to have eyes like that...I also saw the way his eyes reacted when he was talking about giving you the chance to chose who you would be...I can tell by his eyes he decided to forget everything else, even his own happiness as long as he helped you. I don't know what he was thiniking when he looked at you in my office...but it was enough to earn my respect. Conviction like he had doesn't come along often...especially this day and age."

After that Milly went back to eating while her grandfather left to head to his office. After breakfast Milly walked with a small limp through the halls of the school with a glow about her that caused nearly everyone to stop and stare.

When she entered her first class the teacher said "Hello Miss Ashford. Your grandfather announced that you were giving a new student a tour so you missing class yesterday was excused. He also informed me that our new student would be joining us today. Does he know where our class is."

Milly looked around the room and said "Yes. I thought that he would be here by now though. I wonder where..."

**HELLO MY BABY, HELLO MY HONEY, HELLO MY FUN TIME GIRL**

Everyone looked at Milly who blinked and quickly reached into her purse and grab her cell phone and thought "_What the hell, this isn't my phone."_ and opened it and said "Hello."

On the phone Milly heard "Hello Milly, it's me."

Milly said "Naruto, that you. Where are you, your suppose to be here in class for your first day of school."

Naruto on the phone said "Listen, I don't have much time, somethings going down and Lelouch is involved. I want you to put this on speaker phone and play along and agree with what ever I say. Can you do that for me."

Milly took the phone from her head and said "I put you on speaker, I think my phone is going out. Tell me again."

Naruto voice came over the speaker phone and said "I was planning to start to school with you today which is why I came yesterday to meet you and discuss the _arrangements_ but my board of directors called an emergency meeting and as CEO I was forced to leave this morning to deal with them. Sometimes I wonder why I don't fire them. They actually thought that since I was going to be spending more time there at Ashford accademy that THEY deserved a 20 percent pay raise."

Milly frowned and said "Will you be coming back soon."

Naruto voice said "Yes, I should be returning hopefully by the end of the week or the first of next week. This business deal between Ashford and Senju industries is going to shock the world. Just in the first month of business Senju industries is now worth $250 million in the EU market. I've even recieved a request from Prince Shneizel to send a representitive to speak with him about selling my products to Brittania. Can you imagine it if he were to make me a noble."

Milly said "It would be..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Unique."

Milly smiled and said "Yes. Unique."

Naruto said "Well the King does say not all men are equal. There are acception to every rule. Maybe the idea of someone like me becoming a noble isn't that for off."

Milly said "Maybe...My class is getting ready to start soon and I should probably be going Naruto."

Naruto said "I understand. By the way, could you ask Nunnally if she has any problems. I gave her the treatment this morning before I left and her sight has been returned and I had hope to be around to observe her progress throughout the day but I was sadly called away."

Milly smiled and said "So everything went alright with her treatment then."

Naruto said "It appears to have been a complete success...Sadly her brother had left before I could meet him...by the way, I want to say I had a lovely evening getting to know you and I look forward to getting to know the students at Ashford and see more of the facility. I might be willing to have one of my scientist come and talk about advance cybernetic robotics in the near future. Also all business transactions that we agreed on have been completed successfully as of 8 am this morning including my enrollment fee. I'll probably be watching the students though for possibly job offers in the future if 1 or more of them impress me enough I'll offer them a position in my company...especially that Nina girl you meantion."

Nina blinked and looked at Milly and Milly said "I don't remember what all I told you about her. Could you remind me."

Naruto voice said "You told me she was very bright and dedicated to her research and has a good heart and cares for others and a few other things I rather not go into over the phone...but you also told me she has a slight fear of Non-Brittanians. Senju industries is a medical technology development company. I told you it was built in dedication to my godmother who was a medical researcher and doctor. She spent her life dedicated to helping save lives. Our products will be sold world wide, Brittanian, EU, numbers...everyone. It's one of the things I don't agree with the King about. Everyone may not be equal in skills, power, strength, wealth, and stature...but we all bleed red, we all breath air, and we are all human. We all dream, we all hope, we all fear...it may not be the same dreams, the same hopes, and the same fears...but EVERYONE has them. If Nina can get over her fear of Non-Brittanians and see everyone as human then I'll give her a guaranteed position in my companies research and development, on your recomendation of coarse."

Milly smiled and thought "_So that's what he's up to. He knows she's on the council and hangs around Lelouch and if he can get her to accept him that will make his stay here easier. Smart boy"_ and said "Of coarse. Together We've fixed the heart. There are plenty of other organs and bones in the body to help and your right Nina is a everything you said and more so I'm sure she can. You'll get a chance to know her better as a new member of the student council. Well I best be going. Class and all and I'll check on Nunnally for you. If there is a problem should I call you at this number."

Naruto said "No. I'll contact you when my business today is over. Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon...but really Milly, who knew you were such a _passionate_ woman. Goodbye my dear."

The sound of the phone hanging up was heard before Milly could say anything and Milly's face went bright red.

An orange haired girl named Shirley said in a questioning tone "Madame President, what did he mean by that."

Milly took a moment to compose herself and said "Naruto is a brilliant young man who I can say is much like our Lelouch when he plays chess. Despite what some might say when they first see him I can honestly say he is someone not to underestimate because he will change the world."

The teacher said "Well he sounds like he should be an interesting student. Would you please sit down now Miss Ashford so we can start class."

Milly said "Yes sensei."

After Naruto hung up the phone with Milly he grab a wrench in his hand and began tightening a bolt when Kyu walked up and Naruto frowned and said "Sometimes I hate Shinigami."

Kyu said "**I'm sorry about this morning.**"

Naruto nods and said "Any idea on what exactly is suppose to start the massacre or give Lelouch the chance to kill his half brother. Chibi wasn't exactly very giving with information."

Kyu said "**No. I have been monitoring all communication between the Brittanian military, the JLF, the Chinese, and EU and nothing seems to be going on in or around that area today so what ever it is must be the spur of a moment thing."**

Naruto sighed and said "It's never easy. My spy clones haven't found any connection to wonder boy either. He's got a Chess game with a noble right now but no where near Shinjuku." as he pushed a panel closed and step back from the item he was working on and Kyu said "**Is it finished**."

Naruto looked up at the item he was working on and said "For now...I'm going to get a little sleep. I think we still got time and I'm going to need all my energy. Keep your ears tuned for any trouble Kyu and if one of my spy clones dispel I'll know."

Kyu nods and Naruto thought "_Peace never last long."_

An hours later Kyu came running into the room where Naruto was sleeping and jumped on his chest knocking the air out of Naruto and instantly waking him up and screamed "What the hell Kyu."

Kyu said "**Resistant group has captured a container of toxic gas and are driving in the general direction of the Ghetto's."**

Naruto frowned and said "Is it really toxic gas."

Kyu said "**No. I've hacked Brittanians military files. Toxic gas is not an item listed on thier weapon manifest here in Japan.**"

Naruto said "Thought so." before his eyes widen and said "SHIT. Wonder boys leaving the casino after his win...You track down the gas, I'll track wonder boy. If it looks like they are going to release what ever that is, stop them." as he was covered in smoke and soon found himself dressed all in black with a ANBU style mask with a fox design on it.

Kyu nods and takes off running.

Naruto walked to where the item he was working on before and placed his hand on it and the item disappeared into a seal on his hand and Naruto said "It's show time." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

30 minutes later Naruto had just found Lelouch riding down the road in a side car connected to a motercycle when a semi truck got behind them and suddenly swirved off onto a service ramp into a sand pit.

The motercycle stop and the guy driving the motercycle said "Is that our fault."

Lelouch got out of the side car and walked to the side of the road and said "What the..." as green energy flew into the air a moment above the truck.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought "_That's what I want to know. That's not normal."_

As lelouch ran toward the truck while civilians looked at the crash sight and Naruto thought "_Idiots, the worlds full of them...and he's a NOBLE IDIOT. Going to try and help them after they nearly ran him and his friend over...damn, he's truly the wonder boy like I was when I first started...a complete clutz."_ as he watched Lelouch fall into the back of the truck when it suddenly backed up and took off.

Before Naruto could move Kyu landed beside him and said "**That's the truck with the gas."**

Naruto said "Great, that's the truck with wonder boy in the back of it also."

Both Naruto and Kyu said at the same time "F**uc**k."

Both began to follow the truck quickly as he could Naruto saw several aircraft begin shooting at the truck. Naruto began to make handsigns when a rust colored knightmare come out the back of the truck and attack the aircrafts.

Naruto stop making handsigns and continue to chase the truck when he saw a purplish knightmare Sutherland fall off a armor carrier toward the ground and attacked the rust color knightmare.

Frowning Naruto said "Kyu, follow the truck."

Kyu said "**But..."**

Naruto said "There in the middle of the city. To many civilians are going to get killed if they keep fighting. Go."

Kyu nods and took off after the truck and Naruto placed his hand on the ground and a huge puff of smoke covered the ground.

Both the rust color knightmare and the sutherland both stop fighting when the smoke covered the area.

The next moment a green energy saber came flying out of the smoke slicing the sutherlands legs off.

When the mist cleared everyone who saw the frame that was standing there saw a solid black frame that had a pair of black metal wings on it's back with the right wing covering the front shoulder while the left wing was thrown back so the arm on the left side could hold the energy saber. (Think Gundam Deathscythe from Gundam Wing except the wings on the back are from the Advance form of Wing Zero with black wings instead of white. The beam saber is from Wing Zero also."

Over the radio inside his cockpit Naruto heard a male voice scream "**Who the hell are you and what is that. How dare you attack the Brittanian Empire you..."**

****Naruto said "**SHUT UP BRIT. YOUR ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF CIVILIANS. RED, GET THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS OUT OF HERE AND GUARD THAT TRUCK. I DON'T WANT CIVILIAN CASUALTIES IF THAT TRUCK EXPLODES AND RELEASES THE TOXIC GAS INSIDE IT."**

A female voice came over the radio and said "Who are you."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "**Call me Kage. Now go. This guy can't follow you anymore." **as a mist quickly covered his knightmare and when the mist cleared again the knightmare was gone to the shock of everyone.

Inside the rust color knightmare a girl thought "_Who was that...and what was that knightmare...Shit, I better go."_ as she began to move.

After sealing his knightmare, Naruto kept following after the truck and saw tire tracks swirve as well as gun shells on the road and began to follow the tracks into a tunnel.

It didn't take Naruto long to catch up to the truck and saw Lelouch talking to someone in a military suit without his helmet. Just then the canister split open and a golden light came out of the canister and Naruto eyes widen slightly and thought "_Woah, hello bondage girl. That straight jacket look rocks on her."_ as he saw a girl with green hair be released from the container wearing a straight jacket.

Naruto watched as Lelouch and the now identified Suzaku remove the girl from the canister and set her on the ground. Naruto heard whispering between the 2 boys but before he could make out what was said several spotlights lighted up the area and Naruto tensed as he saw the several more soldiers arrive and thought "_Not good...What an ass, he even called his own soldier a monkey...damn ass hole, ordering him to kill Lelouch, bet the teme got his position by bribing someone...good kid, you show your honor is still there even if you do work for Brittannia."_

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kyu grab the guy in the driver seat of the truck. During that moment of distraction Naruto heard a gunshot and saw Suzaku fall to the ground having been shot in the back by the commander.

Naruto slipped a kunai into his hand with an exploding tag on it and threw it at the roof above the soldier. When it hit the roof the tag exploded causing the roof to cave in on top of the soldiers.

Naruto quickly appeard next to Suzaku and Lelouch was startled when he saw Naruto and said "Who are you."

Naruto who was checking Suzaku said "He's still alive but needs medical treatment. Kyu, you there."

Kyu voice echoed in the room and said "**Yes." **causing Lelouch to look around scared along with the girl though she wasn't scared.

Naruto said "Good, get this guy to the closest medical center. I'll get these 2 out of here." as he turned and said "Both of you, follow me if you want to live. We got to get out of here before more soldiers come."

Lelouch said "Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "I'm here because Nunnally been worried about you and hired me to guard your sorry ass your highness."

Lelouch eyes widen and said "Nunnally...How."

Naruto said "Ask her once we get you back home...Can you walk girl."

The girl shook her head no and Naruto frowned and quickly moved to the green hair girl side and picked her up bridal style and said "Come on, MOVE."

Lelouch who was getting over his shock said "What about Sazuku."

Naruto said "My partner will get him to a medical facility. That's all we can do for now. I don't know what's so special about bondage babe here but brittannia is willing to kill to keep it secret. Now come on unless you want Nunnally to be alone the rest of her life."

Lelouch frowned and said "Alright, lets go...but what do I call you."

Naruto said "Kage." as they moved through the tunnel.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes before saying "How can I trust you."

Naruto said "Because if you don't then odds are you will be killed."

The girl in Naruto arms grab Lelouch wrist shocking both Naruto and Lelouch and the next moment Naruto saw Lelouch left eye change and Lelouch began to laugh and said "I, Lelouch Vi Brittania order you to tell me everything."

Naruto who had seen the eye changed thought "_Shit a Doujutsu. Luckily I have my mask on."_ and said "Save your energy. I know how to fight that eye of yours."

The girl in his arms tensed which was not unnoticed by Naruto and Naruto said "Now come on, we got to get out of here."

Lelouch frowned and said "No, I command..."

The next moment another Naruto appeared behind him Lelouch knocking him out and the real Naruto said "You and me will be having words later girl...great, just what I need, another egotistical asshole with a special eye. Grab him and follow me."

The clone put Lelouch over his shoulder and began to follow the real Naruto who was holding the girl.

After escaping the tunnels the real Naruto and the clone leaf shushined on top of the closet roof of a building.

Naruto frowned as his clone dropped Lelouch causing him to awaken in pain and Lelouch looked around and said "Where are we."

Naruto said "On the roof of a building so I can access the situation.

Just then the sound of gunfire was heard below them and Naruto looked over the side for a moment until he saw a couple of soldiers shoot some civilians and he said "BASTARDS. THIER ATTACKING INNOCENT CIVILIANS."

Pulling out a radio Naruto said "KYU."

Kyu voice came across the radio "**YES."**

Naruto said into the radio "What the hell is going on. There is civilians dying down there."

Kyu said "**Stand by. I'm on my way to you. Eta 4 minutes."**

Naruto frowned and said "Hurry." as he turned to Lelouch and the girl and said "Do you have a name girl."

The girl said "C.C."

Naruto said "So your C.C. Nunnally told me about you as well. So what exactly does that eye do besides hypnotise people into following his orders."

CC said "And why should I tell you boy."

Naruto said "Boy huh. Definately not. I'm far more experienced then you might think."

CC said "How are you unable to be effected by his power."

Naruto said "You need direct eye contact to use your power. I'm wearing a mask with protective lenses."

CC said "I see."

Naruto said "How old are you if you don't mind me asking first."

CC said "Over 400 years old."

Naruto said "Then you must know what it's like to be in a world that you weren't born in huh."

CC raised an eyebrow when a voice from the corner of the building said "**I'm here."**

Naruto said "Alright Kyu. What's going on down there."

Lelouch and CC were shocked seeing Kyu, a talking fox.

Kyu opened her mouth and the sound of Prince Clovis voice was heard "**I CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, 3RD PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE, COMMAND YOU, DESTROY SHINJUKU GHETTO, KILL EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD. LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE."**

Naruto clenched his fist and said "Kyu, give me a 3-D map of everything here in Shinjuku, label Brittanian ground forces in red and armor units in orange. Make the command center the biggest one though."

A holographic image appeared on the top of the roof showing the Ghetto and Naruto frowned and said "Alright prick, I'm told your a master stratagist and since your dear dickhead brother Clovis is commanding the Britannian forces that means you have intimmate knowledge of thier commanders way of thinking. Right."

Lelouch looked at the map and said "You want me to tell you what to do."

Naruto said "No, I want you to mobilize the damn rebels down there that started this bullshit. Kyu here is more then she appears. She has up to the minute info on where everyone is in a 5 mile radius. She also can access every form of communication, civilian, rebel, and military. Right now your ass belongs to me. You do what I tell you and you will be home having dinner with your sister and let her SEE her brother for the first time in years. Don't and I'll have to tell her I failed to protect your ass. You understand."

Lelouch glared at Naruto who turned to Kyu and said "Guard them but watch it, Lelouch has a Doujutsu now and the girl name CC the one who gave it to him. You know what I want you to do. Lelouch, when contacting the rebels you are to tell them your name is Zero. Got it."

Lelouch said "What are you going to do."

Naruto said "Create a bunch of chaos and capture the King." as he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu."

A huge puff of smoke covered the area and 100 kagebunshin of Naruto in his ANBU disguise appeared and quickly dissappeared in swirls of leaves before the real Naruto ran and jumped off the roof another puff of smoke covered the area.

The next moment a loud crash was heard far below on the ground causing dust to cover the area.

Up on the roof a Blue dot appeared on the map and Lelouch took a look at the map seeing a bunch of new dots appear and he said "What's going on."

Kyu said "**War."**

Lelouch said "Red is Brittanian ground troops, orange are armored forces, blue I figure is whatever that loud crash was just now, what are black, whites, greens, and yellow."

Kyu said "**Greens are the resistant fighters ground troops that stole that truck with the girl there in it. Yellow is the resistance armored unit, black are the clones Kage just sent to take out the ground troops. White are civilians."**

Lelouch said "Is this map actually that accurate." and thought "_What the hell are these 2."_

Kyu said "**To the second."**

Lelouch said "Alright, Kage said you can access all communications right...good, Do I just speak and you transmit like a radio."

Kyu nods and Lelouch said "Then contact the rebels starting with the single mobil unit..."

Down below Naruto was inside his mobil suit and thought "_Fear the reaper because the Shinigami has come to town."_

Shini or Shinigami, the mobil suit Naruto was in flew down the the road kicking several tanks as it flew a few feet off the ground destroying the tanks before a pair of shoulder gattling guns opened up and began to fire on 3 Sutherlands.

Placing on foot on the ground Shini used it to spring launch into the air with the wings on it's back helping give it flight by flapping.

Once it got above the building Shini raised it's right arm and several slash harkens shot out from around the wrist into 2 more sutherlands stabbing them in the back and jerked them backwards till they crashed into each other and causing them to explode.

Landing on the ground Shini flew toward the right as a slash harken hit the building next to where it had been moments before.

Turning Shini was about to charge the Sutherland that fired the slash harken when it was destroyed by a slash harken from the rust color suit.

Naruto inside the suit heard a female voice from before say "Were even from earlier."

Shini fired the gattling guns on it's shoulder destroying a Sutherland that was about to land on the rust color suit from behind and Naruto smirked and said "**Now you owe me one Q1." **having heard the name Lelouch was calling her.

Q1 said "You and the guy on the radio are together."

Naruto said "**Something like that...heads up, looks like Britannians launching a new knightmare more advance then these Sutherlands."**

Q1 said "How can you tell."

Naruto said "**I've got better equiptment then you...shit, KYU, what is Zero doing, have him order a retreat. That suits cutting those others down."**

Kyu voice came over the radio and said "**Wonder boy kicked me off a fucking building and is heading for the King. I've got the other target though."**

Naruto said "**Shit, order those rebels to eject and retreat. I'll distract the new frame. Red, eject." **as he turned and fired his slash harkens at the white suit that was falling off the top of a building before flying backwards a few feet to clear the white suits landing area.

Shini moved forward before the white suit had time to recover from landing and slammed it's energy saber into the right arm of the white unit before slashing upwards and left severing the right arm as well as the head of the white unit.

A green energy barrier shot out of the white suits left arm pushing Shini back before a pair of slash harkens fired at Shini who took damage to it's left shoulder but was able to destroy one of the slash harkens.

Q1 fired her slash harken at the white frame which grab the cable from the slash harken and jerked the rust color frame forward and fired it's slash harken at Q1.

Shini quickly moved forward and took the hit in the back of it's wing to protect Q1 and Naruto said "**I told you to eject."**

Q1 frowned and said "But..."

Shini kicked the legs out from under Q1 sending her suit to the ground before swinging around and firing the gatling guns at the white suit.

The green energy shield popped up stopping the bullets and Naruto said "**Lets see you take this." **as the finger on the right hand slid down and rockets fired out of the hand slamming into the land speeders behind the feet of the white suit.

In the G-1 base Prince Clovis eyes widen as he saw the map showing the circle spreading out from the center of the the Shinjuku Ghetto where ground forces were disappearing off the map and said "What's going on. How can our forces be defeated like this...I WANT ANSWERS."

General Bartley said "It appears that an unknown army has appared from under the Ghetto's themselves sir. There is also reports of the knightmare that attacked Gottwald earlier has reappeared and is taking out our knightmares. It appears to surpass all our current knightmares and mayebe even that of your brothers experimental 7th generation knightmare frame sir."

Clovis screamed "WHAT...HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE. ANSWER ME GENERAL. THE LANCELOT IS THE FIRST 7TH GENERATION KNIGHTMARE SO HOW CAN IT ALREADY BE SURPASSED."

Bartley said "We have a visual from the Lancelot sir."

Clovis demaned "SHOW ME." in a hysterical voice as the circle of troops he has lost is getting bigger each moment.

Bartley said "Right away your highness." as he pushed a button on the consel and a video screen came down from the roof and a picture of knightmare appeared.

Clovis eyes widen and said "My god, what is that thing."

Bartley said "I don't know sir...SIR, LOOK OUT." as he was shot in the head.

Clovis turned and paled as he saw a figure standing in the shadows with a gun pointed at him.

Clovis said "Who are you and what do you want."

Back with Shini and Lancelot.

Shini grab Lancelots slash harken and like Lancelot had done to Q1, Shini yanked Lancelot forward and drove his knee into the mid section several times before grabbing the Lancelot by it's leg and taking flight.

Inside his cockpit Naruto frowned and thought "_Flight control is damaged from saving that girl. I just barely have enough lift power for this."_

Once they were above the buildings Shini threw Lancelot and fired a slash harken into Lancelot's back propelling it right toward the G1.

Hitting the ground near the G1 and sliding several feet the Lancelot did not get back up.

Just then the voice of Clovis came across the radio "Attention all Forces, cease fire at once, I Clovis, 3rd prince of Brittania and Viceroy of Area 11 hereby order you to stand down. You are also ordered to begin immediately aiding anyone injured, Britannians or Eleven."

Landing beside the body of the Lancelot Shini hatch opened up in the front and Naruto in his ANBU outfit jumped out and landed on the ground and placed his hand on Shini which was instantly covered in smoke.

Naruto looked at his hand and thought "_My left hand is salvation and my right hand damnation, the Neo Gundanium Suits Shinigami and Kami._"

The door to the G1 opened up and Naruto saw Lelouch come out and Lelouch went wide eyed seeing Naruto and said "What...how did you get here Kage."

Naruto said "Clovis is dead...isn't he."

Lelouch didn't say anything and Naruto sighed and said "Go home. Tell Nunnally I'll be by later tonight but I have to finish up here."

Lelouch said "I had Clovis order a retreat and stand down. The fightings over."

Naruto said "And you think it's over after that. There are innocent people out there bleeding and dying for something they weren't even a part of...Get out of here before I put you on the wounded list. I'm going to see if I can't help some of the wounded." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Several minutes later Naruto appeared next to Kyu who was being petted by C.C. and Naruto said "Has all fighting stopped Kyu."

Kyu said "**Yes. All forces are in retreat and the civilians are being treated...Nobody knows what's going on here. Brittania has a media black out on everything here."**

Naruto clenched his fist and said "Thier going to try and cover it up."

Kyu said "**They can try...but there is a reason foxes are known as tricksters."**

Before Naruto could say anything there was a high pitch screech from every radio, tv, and computer before the image of Prince Clovis and he said "**I CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, 3RD PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE, COMMAND YOU, DESTROY SHINJUKU GHETTO, KILL EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD. LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE."**

The sound of General Bartley voice said "**But sir, thier innocent civilians."**

Clovis said "**I don't care if I have to kill every number in the world. I will not let the secret of what is really in that canister come out. No one is to find out. Be sure to tell everyone that the terrorist release the toxic gas to cover this up. I can't have anyone know about this...soon I'll have the same power as you father and take my place as KING and no one will stop me."**

The next moment the screens changed and showed brittanian soldiers and knightmares killing men, women, and children.

Naruto blinked and CC said "You do realise the shit storm you just created don't you."

Kyu said "**Considering the fact that this just went world wide on every tv, computer and radio...yeah."**

CC said "I almost wish I could see a couple of thier faces. So what are you going to do with me."

Naruto said "Kyu here is going to take you to see Nunnally. I got something I got to take care of. Kyu."

Kyu said "Right, you want to carry me or make me walk."

CC asked "Where to."

Kyu said "Ashford Accademy."

CC said "I'll carry you." as she began to walk away.

Naruto closes and falls backwards off the building he's standing on. Halfway down he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Appearing on the streets Naruto frowned as he looked at the destruction and thought "_So much cruelty. Why is it so easy to destroy life but so hard to create peace."_


	4. Chapter 4

30 minutes later, Naruto had a wagon he had made out of half a truck bed which was being pulled by several kagebunshin.

Naruto and several other Kagebunshin were going through the rubble using what first aid he knew to try and help the wounded and carrying them to a field hospital while putting the bodies of the dead on the cart.

As Naruto picked up the body of a woman cradling a baby in her arms protectively Naruto smiled slightly seeing the baby was still alive and appeared to be unharmed.

Searching the rubble around where the woman body was Naruto found a baby bag and looking through it found a can of powder formula and several bottles and Naruto motioned for a nearby clone to go find some water to put in the bottle.

When the clone left Naruto looked in the bag again and found a small purse and found the dead womans ID.

Looking through it some more Naruto heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see his clone but instead saw a black hair man, a brown hair man, and a red hair girl walking in his direction. Eying them Naruto see's they are armed and thought "_Either terrorist or civilians who armed themselves. Don't jump to conclusion until you know which_."

Just then the baby in Naruto arms began to cry catching the attention of the 3 who were walking.

Naruto instantly begins to gently rock the baby and the brown hair man said "Hey you, in the mask, who the hell are you and what are you doing with that baby."

Naruto ignores the man and whispered to the baby a gentle tone trying to calm the baby down.

The brown hair man said "HEY, YOU HEAR ME. I'M TALKING TO YOU."

Naruto said "**Hm, you say something."**

The brown hair man reached for his machine gun when the black hair man said "Stop Tamaki. We don't want to start anymore trouble."

The now identified Tamaki said "But Ohgi, look at this guy. He could be a..."

The next moment Tamaki was sent flying back into the wall by a kick from Naruto who was now standing in front of where Tamaki had been.

Naruto said "**Now can you please be quite. I don't know how long it will take for my help to get back with the bottle and I'm trying to keep her calm."**

Both Ohgi and the red hair girl where shocked by what they just saw and the girl reached for a knife while Ohgi reached for a gun and pointed it at Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything a voice said "Hey boss, I'm back with the bottle...um, what's going on boss."

Both Ohgi and the girl looked from Naruto to his clone and back again and Ohgi said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "**I'm trying to help those who need medical attention and remove the dead. I found this baby over there under a pile of rubble in her mothers arms...her mothers dead. Give me the bottle and then join the others with search and rescue."**

A groan was heard as Tamaki rubbed his stomach where he had been kicked as he started to come around from his head hitting the wall.

When Ohgi and the girl turned back they saw Naruto walking away and the girl said "Hey you, stop, where are you going."

Naruto looked back and said "**The girls mother had her wallet in the diaper bag. It said she lived a little back this way. I'm going to head to the apartment and see if I can't find any info on what this girls name is and if she has any other family besides her mother**."

Tamaki who was holding his stomach walked up to Ohgi and the girl and said "What the hell hit me. It felt like I got ran over by a knightmare."

The girl said "He kicked you idiot."

Tamaki said "Shut up Kallen. Who the hell is that guy."

Ohgi said "I don't know, I didn't get his name."

Naruto said loudly "**KAGE." **before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ohgi, Kallen, and Tamaki were wide eyed and Kallen said "He's the pilot of that wierd knightmare that save me earlier."

When Lelouch got back to Ashford Accademy he quickly made his way through the secret tunnels to where he and Nunnally lived.

As he got there he quitely snuck into the house where the lights were off.

Just as he was about to head down the hall the light on the nightstand was turned on causing Lelouch to turn startled and he saw Nunnally there and Nunnally said "You home late brother. Are you OK."

Lelouch saw his sister had her eyes closed and thought "_Was he telling the truth or was he lying. Did Nunnally really hire him."_

Nunnally interupted his thoughts and said "Did you get what you want from Clovis brother."

Lelouch eyes widen and said "What are you talking about Nunnally."

Nunnally said "I asked you if you got what you wanted from Clovis before you killed him brother."

Lelouch eyes widen again and said "I..."

Nunnally said "I won't open my eyes and see you because I don't want to be put under a Geass control."

Lelouch took a step back and said "What. You..."

Nunnally said "SHUT UP." causing Lelouch to gape in shock.

Nunnally said "I know you have many questions and I will answer them...but not tonight. CC is sleeping on your bed and you can either sleep in the same bed as her or sleep on the floor or couch. Right now I don't care which. Tomorrow after school we will be having a student council meeting where I will explain EVERYTHING to not only you but the other members of the student council. Naruto or as he called himself today, Kage, will be here tomorrow as a student. You will be as kind to him as you would Milly or Rivalz and will not question him about anything. You will not use your geass on anyone or anything. You will obey me or I'll shoot you myself." as she raised a gun she had hidden in her wheel chair.

Lelouch took a step back and said "Nunn..."

Nunnally said "NO. You will obey me now brother. You don't know it but you have hurt me deeply. I will explain tomorrow during the meeting how you hurt me and why I am upset with you. Now I am going to bed. Don't ask me anything until the meeting...I love you brother and I don't blame you for killing Clovis. He deserved to be killed for what he did today in Shinjuku...but that's not the reason you killed him and you know it...it's time you start listening to me...Sayoki, please help me to bed."

Sayoki stepped out of the shadows and said "Yes Nunnally." as she began to push the wheelchair.

Lelouch frowned and thought "_What the hell is going on."_ as he headed down the hall and went to open his door and blinked as he found his door locked and began to try and open it before banging on the door and said "Let me in my room."

CC voice came from inside "Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

Lelouch said "Get out of my bedroom and let me in."

CC said "No, sleep on the couch or the floor. Goodnight."

Lelouch kicked the door one more time hard and said "Ow." as he began to limp toward the front room.

The next morning Naruto walked through the halls of Ashford accademy. Many students were shocked by seeing him in an Ashford uniform...but they were also shocked seeing him carrying a baby in his arms. He still had his face mask over the bottom half of his face but he also had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

As he entered the first class he was told he had Naruto heard all talking in the class stop and Naruto looked around the room and saw Milly standing with a couple of other girls and Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing the red hair girl and thought "_Is that the girl from yesterday."_ and he saw Milly go wide eyed seeing Naruto and said "Naruto, your here."

Naruto voice sounded tired and said "Hello Milly, how are you today."

Milly frowned and said "I'm fine...are you alright and whose this."

Naruto said "I'm tired...I got caught up in that Shinjuku thing yesterday trying to help some of the victims...this girl is Ai. Her mother died in yesterdays attacks. I've been able to track down her family. She's got an aunt I was able to get a hold of who will be here around noon today to pick her up as well as to get directions where I burried her sis 'yawn' ter last night. I'm sorry if this causes an incovienance and I'll go back to my room to wait for her arrival if having her is a disturbance."

Milly had a worried look on her face and moved over and took Ai from Naruto and said "Have you had any sleep Naruto. You sound exhausted."

Naruto shook his head and said "I had most of those working for me helping in Shinjuku to help save the lives of as many as we could while also trying to get the dead taken care of...We burried 437 civilian bodies last night. Most of them without even a name. I took a picture of each one and labeled thier graves with a number and I've got Kyu setting up a website for all of them so if they have any family left they can look at the website and help identify them and know where they are burried."

A student said "Damn terrorist."

Naruto said "I partially agree with you except the terrorist were set up also."

Kallen blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked at her and said "The military never fired a shot at the terrorist while they were in the brittannian settlement. They used aircraft to heard the terrorist like animals into Shinjuku. I also blame the terrorist for being stupid. They broke into a military base and stole what they thought was toxic gas. What were they going to do with it. Release it on Brittanians, if so why didn't they do that while in the Brittannian settlement. Use it as a threat against Brittannia as a ransom. That's just a suicide plan to begin with because as soon as they try to negotiate they would be shot by snipers or followed back to thier base and killed. Sell it for money to other terrorist who actually have the balls to use it. How can they be sure the weapon then wouldn't be used against them as well as Brittania...no, if the terrorist were actually smart they wouldn't have stolen the toxic gas. They would have set it off at the military base it was stored at to begin with that way the gas would have killed the soldiers there which would have gave the terrrorist if they had gas mask a chance to take other weapons like Sutherlands and the only causalties would have been in the miltary."

A student said "You say it's OK to kill Brittannian soldiers." in an angry tone.

Naruto said "If your willing to take up a gun to kill then you have to be willing to accept the fact someone may use a gun to kill you. Soldiers know the risk they take when they agree to join the military. The toxic gas was created by Brittannia. Why create a weapon unless your willing to take a chance an enemy will use the same weapon against you. The world is full of greedy people who would do anything to get rich including stealing weapons and selling them to the highest bidder...Even this accademy we are students of has to admit that it was built with blood money because they created the first generation frame that knightmares are all based off of. Sorry Milly."

Milly said "Your right I guess. I don't like to think that way but your right." sounding dejected.

Naruto said "It's Pandora's box. Opening something you think will be a treasure can turn out to be something of great evil...that little girl right there is proof of that. Yesterday around this time she was going to the store with her mother to get groceries. Now she will live the rest of her life never knowing her mother except through stories from her aunt and by visiting her mothers grave. Those deaths never should have happened but they did. I don't condone the actions of the terrorist like I don't condone the actions of the military. Every life is precious. Battle should only be fought by those who are willing to die...but that is fantasy. In battle there are only 2 type of people, killers and casualties. That is why battles should be fought away from civilians if possible. These terrorist claim they are fighting for thier people...but what will that girls mother care now that she's dead. Battles not only about winning and losing. It's also what you have left after the battle...one of my teachers once told me those who don't follow the rules are trash...but those who abandon thier friends are worst then trash. In my eyes, those terrorist yesterday are worst then trash because they caused the death of thier own people. Even though they got a victory against Brittania yesterday they lost the battle."

This caused several people to get confused and Milly asked "What do you mean. What victory."

Naruto said "You know that media broadcast that went out yesterday. That was from the video camera's inside Prince Clovis G1 transport...the terrorist released those as proof as to why they killed Prince Clovis."

Every eye but Lelouchs went wide and people began to talk loudly about Clovis being dead and is it true.

Kallen said "Who killed Prince Clovis. Do you know."

Naruto said "I heard rumors but I was to busy trying to save lives then worry about the dead. The dead will still be dead tomorrow, the living may not 'yawn' be." as he shook his head.

Milly said "Why don't you go back to your room and get you some sleep Naruto. I know your exhausted and I'll speak with my grandfather to make sure this isn't counted against you considering what happened yesterday."

Naruto shook his head and said "I can't. I have to check on Nunnally condition and make sure her eyes are working right and I have to look after Ai until her aunt arrives. I..." as he stumbled forward grabbing his chest.

Milly screamed "NARUTO." waking Ai as she moved forward to help support Naruto who was now leaning on a desk.

Naruto was gasping for breath and said "Shit, not now."

Milly asked "What's wrong Naruto." in a worried voice.

Naruto looked up at her and said "I...I need help...get my shirt off."

Milly looked around the room and said "Shirley hold the baby for me."

Shirley quickly moved over and took the baby and Milly said as she moved to help Naruto "What's wrong Naruto. Tell me."

Naruto said "My heart...I've drained the power cell...in it to much without letting it recharge...I...I need my shirt off...hurry. I'm losing feeling. I've got less then 5 minutes left."

Milly grabbed Naruto shirt and quickly ripped it causing the buttons on it to fly while pushing Naruto onto the teachers desk to sit on.

As Milly got the rest of the shirt off she asked "What now Naruto."

Naruto gasped out in pain "Left shoe...take it off."

Milly quickly moved to his left shoe and took it off and said "What now."

Naruto looked down and said "The heels hollow. Slide out pocket."

Milly began to look at the heel of the shoe and found a hidden compartment and pulled out a square looking chip and said "I got some kind of computer chip thingy...what do I do."

Naruto fell back onto the desk and gasped out "My scar...over heart...cut it open."

Everyone's eyes widen and Milly said "But..."

Naruto said "Cut it open...silver center...turn...counter...counter clockwise...exchange...ba...tter...y." as his eyes closed and he fell back on the desk.

Milly screamed "NARUTO...SOMEONE HELP HIM."

Kallen frowned and said "MOVE." as she moved forward while pulling her pink wallet out of her pocket.

Squeezing the wallet a knife popped out shocking everyone and she placed the knife against the scar and Shirley said "What are you doing Kallen."

Kallen said "Trying to save his life." as she cut the scar causing blood to pop out of his chest. Pulling the flesh she cut back her eyes widen and said "What the hell is this." seeing a red device where Naruto heart should be with a silver center.

Milly seeing this bit her lip and quickly moved forward and said "A replacement heart...he...he said clockwise right." in a worried tone.

Nina said "Counter clockwise." moving up to get a better look.

Milly nods and turns the silver part counter clockwise and to everyones shock it popped up and everyone saw a charred item in the center of it and Kallen grab it twice after getting burned the first time slightly and pulled it out and said "Put in the new one."

Milly said "I hope this works." as she put the chip where the fried one was.

Moments later the device began to light up and the part that popped up went back down into the replacement heart and turned clockwise.

Naruto face seem to relax after that and Shirley said "What do we do about the cut he has now."

A voice from the door said "**Let me close it." **causing everyone to turn and see Kyu who moved quickly and jumped up on the desk and used her front paws to push the two sides together before moving her tail over the wound and to everyone shock light began to pulse out of the tip of her tail onto Naruto chest causing the wound to close.

Kyu seeing the questioning look said "**Laser sealing."**

Milly asked "Is he going to be alright."

Kyu said "**If I can get him back to Senju industries so he can rest then he should be after a good nights rest...the only problem with the replacement heart is the batteries only last 5 years unless you abuse the hell out of them like he's been doing the last few days. 3 hours of sleep in 3 days. The heart needs 4 hours of sleep a day at least. Damn hard headed idiots...It's sealed...is there any place we can take him that has privacy."**

Rivalz said "The club house."

Milly nods and said "Right, student council members, help me carry Naruto to the club house...you come along also Kallen. I was going to invite you to join the council as well because of your medical condition...how were you able to do that though...and why do you carry a knife."

Kallen said in a weaker voice "In case I get mugged on my way home...and...I couldn't let him die...I guess it caused me to forget myself a moment...I...I feel a little light headed at the moment now though." as she glanced at Naruto and thought "_Were even Kage...who are you exactly."_ as she saw Milly ordering the members of the council on how to carry Naruto with Rivals and Lelouch carrying his top half while Milly and Shirley carried his legs after Shirley gave Nina the baby.

Kyu who stayed in the room picked up the discarded battery cell and said "**Can I have everyone's attention on me."**

As she saw everyone in the room looking at her, her eyes suddenly flashed causing everyone eyes to gloss over as she used her tail to destroy the blood on the desk.

Quickly leaving the room Kyu thought "_Memory sealing genjutsu. One of the best inventions ever."_

When Kyu got to the 'Club House' or the student council meeting room, she saw Nunnally and Sayoko had joined the group. Naruto was laying on a couch with Milly sitting on her knees beside him.

Smiling to herself Kyu said "**Don't worry, It will take more then this to kill him...trust me." **as she moved over to where Milly was.

Kallen said "How do you know...and how can you talk."

Kyu turned her head toward Nunnally and said "**Are you planning to reveal the truth."**

Nunnally said "Yes...Is he going to be alright." in a worried tone.

Shirley looked confused and said "What truth. What's going on and exactly who is this Madame President and who is this talking fox."

Lelouch said "That is what I want to know."

Nunnally said "I..."

Kyu interupted her and said "**If your going to tell them then you need to give them some proof so they will believe you because it's going to be hard for them to believe it unless you have proof. Give me a minute and I can give you the proof." **as she got up and walked toward the wall and her tail began to glow before light shot out and started to hit the wall and engrave in the wall.

Milly said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Kyu said "**Give** **me a minute and I'll tell you**." as everyone saw a door engraved into the wall with a circle in the center of it.

Kyu said "**Done...This maybe hard for you to believe but this is a gate way between 2 places. By walking into this it will take you to Senju industries no matter where you are at in the world**."

Everyone's eyes widen and Nina said "How is that possible."

Kyu said "**Grab Naruto and follow me and all will be revealed**." as she walked into the etched doorway and to the shock of everyone disappeared.

Milly frowned and Shirley said "What should we do Madame President."

Milly said "I...I think we should follow her. I think it's the only way we are going to get any answers and I'm worried about Naruto. If somethings wrong I think following her would be for the best."

As the student council picked Naruto up and walked into the gateway they soon found themselves in a hall with glass walls and all of them gasped seeing what look like water on the other side of the glass.

Kyu said "**Welcome to Senju industries at the bottom of the ocean floor. Now follow me and we can put Naruto where he can actually sleep and then I will answer all your questions."**

As the group walked out of the tunnel thier eyes widen again and Kallen said "What is this place." as they found themselves in a huge dome the size of a city.

Kyu said "**You see that red looking grid over there. Lay Naruto on it."**

Milly said "But won't he be more comfortable on a bed or a couch."

Kyu said "**Just trust me. You will understand as soon as he gets on it and the other step off of it."**

Lelouch said "Let's just do what she said. He's heavy." as he got the other who were carrying Naruto to move him to 10x10 grid where Kyu said to. Once they put Naruto down and got off the grid a glass tube came out of the ground forming a bubble around Naruto body and Naruto began to float off the grid shocking the others

Kyu said "**Zero gravity bed. No coils or padding to cause pain**."

Lelouch said "I've never heard of anything like that before."

Kyu walked over to a 2x2 grid with green lights on it and closed her eyes. The next moment a 4x4 grid began to open and a platform rose up with the body of a teenage girl with red hair on it as the 2x2 grid slid down into the ground.

The girl opened her eyes and said "Ah, much better." as she moved her shoulders .

A female voice from behind the group said "So is this your human form you told me about Kyu." causing the group to turn and see a green hair girl which Lelouch and Nunnally recognised.

The red hair girl said "Ah C.C. Glad you could make it. I was worried you wouldn't follow us here and yes, this is my human form. I wish I still had my original body but beggers can't be choosers. Anyways, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the fox and me are one in the same. You'll understand how that is possible after I give you a small tour. Now as I said, this is Senju industries." as she began to walk toward what appeared to be a column in the center of the dome.

Getting to it she placed her hand on it and the column glowed bright white a moment before different grids around the dome began to open up and items began to arise out of the floor.

Everyone was looking wide eyed and Lelouch said "What is all this." as he saw computers, chairs, consels, and several lab looking area's rise up out of the ground.

Kyu said "Different things...If you notice the circle of white sofa's and chairs in that section to the right, that is where I will be able to explain everything to you."

Kallen said "Are you ever going to quit giving us the run around."

Kyu said "Human. You have no idea who you are messing with. If I had even a fraction of my former power I'd make you tremble before me...but sadly even I have those I answer to."

Milly said "Naruto, right."

Kyu glanced at her and said "Be quite about things you have no understanding of." as she walked over and put her hand on the coffee table that began to glow a moment before a screen of light appeared above the table and Kyu sat down and said "Well...do you want answers or not humans."

Everyone came over and sat down on the couches and chairs and the white screen began to change and showed the Brittanian capital and Kyu said "Much of what I am about to tell you may sound crazy or unbelievable but I do have proof so hold your sceptism until the end...In what you call the homeland, the 13 colonies embraced the teaching of the Brittanian system and grew from there."

The screen changed and Kyu said "This is the same place you were just looking at but instead of following the Brittanian system the 13 colonies rebelled against Brittanian and declared the United States of America. This is an alternate reality."

Nina said "The theory of alternate realities and time travel is one that has plague man for ages but it's unproven."

Kyu said "Unproven huh...you say that but you all have seen things today that you have never seen before or even traces of it before. A mechanical heart, a fox that has all kinds of special features and talks before taking over a humanoid female body. A set of lines that transports you to another place that is under the ocean. A person floating in a glass tube asleep. Can ANY of you say you have ever seen or even heard of anything like this before."

Nina frowned and CC said "You and that boy are from another timeline."

Kyu said "Something like that...you see, every action a person takes creates a whole new set of options that could create a brand new reality...in one world in ancient times this existed." as the screen changed and showed a monster that startled everyone.

Kyu grimaced and said "What you are seeing is a creature known as the Jyuubi. A being so powerful that it could destroy entire countries with a fraction of it's power...The Jyuubi origins are unknown but how it was destroyed is known. A man the people of that world called the Six Realm Sage had learned to harness the energy known as Chakra. If Naruto was awake right now I would have him demonstrate how to use it...but he wouldn't be telling any of you this anyways considering all that has happened to him. Anyways as I was saying the Sage discovered a way to kill the Jyuubi by sealing it's power inside his own body and then breaking the Jyuubi power into 9 pieces. The 9 pieces became known as the Bijuu."

The screen changed to show a giant racoon made out of sand and Kyu said "Ichibi." as the screen changed "Nibi...Sanbi...Yonbi...Gobi...Rokubi...Nanabi...Hachibi...and the Kyuubi no Kitsune." showing the Kyuubi standing over the village of Konoha destroying the village.

Kyu smirked and said "That's my original body." causing everyone to go wide and jump back.

Kyu chuckled and said "Ah yes, I love the smell of fear from humans...but sadly, like the Jyuubi, humans learned how to seal the Bijuu away for a time...the most common practice." A baby appeared with blond hair and 3 whiskers on it's cheeks cauising Milly's eyes to widen and Kyu said "Is to seal us into young children, sometimes even as young as infants."

Kyu glared at the image and said "Those who had the Bijuu sealed in them were known as Jinchuuriki or the power of a human sacrifice. Even though the children and us were 2 seperate things many ignorant humans saw them as us and hated them or feared them...others saw them as weapons to be used by thier home villages for military purpose...the baby you see is in fact my 3rd host before I was sealed in him...my previous host was his mother...a man who once used me as a slave do to a special ability he had attacked the babies mother right after she gave birth releasing me forcing me to attack thier village and used me to kill her and her husband but not before her husband sealed me inside thier newborn child to stop my attack...the boy lived a life of isolation, do to people hating him or fearing he was me in human form."

Kyu closed her eyes and said "Even through all of this he didn't let it get to him. Always pushing to prove who he was through actions and not what people thought he was...doing so he gained friends and comrads...the man who onced used me as a weapon was a master level manipulater to the point he had the entire world goto war at one time against an army he created...he wanted the bijuu in order to try and recreate the Jyuubi and use it's power to become ruler of the world."

The image on the screen changed and showed everyone a 12 year old looking Naruto fighting in a battle and showed him covered in red energy fighting a teen with black hair and grey skin with bat wings coming out of his back.

Kyu said "The boy's name is Sasuke...at one time he was Naruto best friend, rival, and teammate...but watch."

They watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought and Naruto scratched Sasuke hiate while Sasuke shoved his lightning covered hand through Naruto chest.

Everyone gasped and Milly said "That was why he had a replacement heart."

Kyu said "No...that red energy was my power sealed inside him...It sped up his own naturally healing enough to regenerate his heart...now watch."

They watched as a 17 year old Naurto battled against Sasuke while a massive battle went on around them.

They watched as Naruto and Sasuke both attacking with more powerful version of thier attacks at the age of 12 and when they saw Sasuke realised he was about to lose Sasuke was covered in smoke and a pink hair girl appeared in his place before taking Naruto attack.

Kyu stopped the display and said "That girl was Sakura...She was Sasuke and Naruto 3rd teammate and was the first girl Naruto ever liked before realising she would never be with him romantically and chose to see her like the sister he never had...Sasuke replaced himself at the last moment with her to destroy Naruto mentally...There was no way he could stop the attack as it hit her and killed her...and it did destroy him because by this time most of his precious people had been killed in the war...watching her die and knowing it was him who caused it, even if it wasn't his fault caused him to want revenge on Sasuke and Madara, the man who was responsible for not only the war but also for turning Sasuke into an enemy in the first place...Madara at that time had 8 of the 9 Bijuu with me being the last still sealed in Naruto."

Kyu looked down and said "They fought for hours a two on one battle but Naruto was able to kill Sasuke and attacked Madara and seem to be winning...until Madara released the other 8 Bijuu and used his control power to have them attack Naruto...even against odds that should have been impossible he fought...but soon realised there was no way he would win. Not against Madara and the Bijuu together...so he made a choice...he used the same sealing method his father used to seal me inside of him originally that would cost him his life regaurdless to summon a being the people of his world called the Shinigami...Naruto sealed the other Bijuu inside himself as well as Madara and asked the Shinigami to seal them forever to save the rest of the people of the world from not only Madara but the Bijuu."

Sayoko said "The Shinigami is suppose to be a god and not real."

Kyu said "Every myth is based on some fact...in your world the Shinigami may not exist but in Naruto homeworld he did...you saw how Naruto was able to harness the power of the wind while Sasuke could use lightning. Using the elements like they did in some worlds could be considered acts of gods...I'm not saying the Shinigami is actually a god or not a god. I can't say for sure because I truthfully don't know...but I do know that he was more powerful then any human of Naruto birth world."

Kyu looked up and said "But even sealing all that power of the Bijuu was impossible for even the Shinigami...The power inside of him from the 9 Bijuu was destroying Naruto body from the inside out which would have released all 9 of us as well as Madara...but the Shinigami offered a deal...he couldn't seal them but could ask for help from someone who could seal the Bijuu and Madara away forever for a price."

Kyu said "There's an old saying, be careful what you wish for. Naruto wanting to end the fighting and bring peace to his world agreed to do anything to stop Madara and the Bijuu...I don't know who Shinigami got to help him...I don't really remember much until I woke up in the fox body you saw earlier with a projected form of the Shinigami over me and Naruto in a white void...When Naruto awoke Shinigami told Naruto that he had kept his end of the deal and sealed Madara and the Bijuu away forever...but since I was sealed inside Naruto originally by the Shinigami he gave me that fox body and told me I was Naruto servant and had to help him since Naruto promise to do whatever Shinigami required also counted for me as well."

Lelouch said "What did Naruto have to do for this Shinigami."

Kyu said "Shinigami made Naruto his servant and sent him to different places to do his bidding...This place we are in right now. It's the closest thing to a home Naruto has had since he made his promise to Shinigami. With the knowledge of seals and technology he's learned from different worlds and timelines he built this place to be a place he can instantly transport to with that seal array you saw me create earlier back at Ashford...This isn't your world or timeline...we are currenly in a world Shinigami gave Naruto after Naruto made a bet about a world he was in. In this world humans never appeared...that is why Naruto had this put in the ocean. He didn't want this world to be touched by the blood stained hands of man. When we aren't working for Shinigami he lived here."

Nina said "Do you have any proof."

Kyu said "Of coarse I do. Computer Authorization Kitsune 971, Surface."

Everyone felt the building move and looked up at the dome above them and saw the water moving.

It only took a few moments before they reached the surface of the water and everyone gasped and Milly said "Beautiful." as they saw the night sky with 3 moons in the sky.

Kyu said "This world was completely untouched before Naruto and I was first sent here. It's still Earth but as you can see there are 3 moons instead of one. Because of the 3 moons it somehow caused human life not to evolve here."

Milly frowned and said "How old is Naruto...I know he can change his looks so is he changing what he looks like now..."

Kyu said "Physically Naruto is still 17. Remember how I told you my power was used to regrow his heart after Sasuke destroyed it the first time...the seal the Shinigami originally sealed me into Naruto is still there and Shinigami controls how much of the Bijuu chakra goes into Naruto body...he send just enough to keep Naruto physically 17...usually that is all the energy he gives Naruto until Naruto either completes his mission for Shinigami or dies...that..._HEART..._Naruto has is just as much a life saver as it is a curse. If Naruto dies Shinigami can summon him back to him and place a new power cell in Naruto heart and bring him back to life while using the Bijuu chakra to heal Naruto body back to normal. Mentally, Naruto doesn't know how old he is and neither do I. We don't know how much time passes between the time we are in one world or the next. That is why this place is so special. With everywhere we have been this has been our only sanctuary...All we know is that we never have been allowed to stay in a world longer then 2 years...until now."

Milly asked "What do you mean...why are you really in our world."

Kyu turned and said "Her." as she looked at Nunnally.

Shirley asked "What about Nunnally...what does she have to do with anything."

Kyu said "You see, like how I brought you all here to this world, Shinigami and the others like him have not only the ability to go between different dimension but also time...in almost 3 years Nunnally did something that shows respect to the 'gods' in a way that allowed her to make a wish. She made a wish and Shinigami sent us here to complete the wish as a favor to another 'god.' Since this mission isn't being handed out by Shinigami but another 'god' we don't have the fear we usually do when we goto a new world. For the first time in ages Naruto gets a chance to actually find happiness because our orders told us as long as we don't try and become immortal Naruto can live until he dies of old age or is killed in exchange for completing Nunnally wish. To help us know not only Nunnally wish but also how to make sure it is completed Nunnally was given her memories for the next almost 3 years."

Everyone's eyes widen and Lelouch said "Then you..."

Nunnally said "Yes, I knew about Shinjuku and that is why I asked Naruto to go there. I knew originally over 2000 people died in Shinjuku originally including Clovis...how many died this time." as she looked at Kyu.

Kyu said "A little over 400. Naruto was able to save the lives of over 1600 people yesterday if your right about the number who originally died."

Nunnally said "I know the numbers of everyone who died in Shinjuku as well as during the black rebellion that is about to start...I know about Shirley father being killed in an accident. I know about Shirley shooting a brittanian soldier to protect you Lelouch and I know Shirley was originally killed but I don't know by who.."

Shirleys eyes widen and said "I am...I do...dad dies in an accident. How."

Nunnally said "Landslide."

Shirley said "But...how is that possible. Why would I..."

Kyu put her hand over Shirley's mouth to stop her and said "Don't ask questions. If Naruto and I had a choice Nunnally wouldn't be telling any of you this but Nunnally found my one weakspot while in my fox form and exploited it to get me to tell some stories about Naruto and me and she learned something she was able to blackmail Naruto into removing the seal he placed on her that prevented her from telling others the future because just because something happened once in the future doesn't mean it happens again. All those lives Naruto saved in Shinjuku is proof of that."

Nunnally said "And like I told Naruto, I maybe in a 15 year olds body but my mind is that of an 18 year and I was the most powerful woman in the world after the black rebellion and was married to the leader of the world. The capital of the Unified World Government was moved to Japan."

Rivalz said "Don't you mean area 11 Nunnally."

Nunnally said "No, I mean Japan Rivalz. The black rebellion is a war that will cost the lives of over 1/3 the world population over the next 2 years but the black knights whose core members were part of the rebels that stole that canister yesterday and caused the entire Shinjuku to start. A man by the name of Ohgi becomes the Prime Minister of Japan and marries the Brittanian soldier Shirley shoots to save Lelouch life."

Kallen eyes widen and thought "_Ohgi becomes prime minister."_ and said "What else do you know."

Nunnally looked at her and said "More then you think but not as much as I wish I did...even though I know the black rebellion will most likely start again now that Clovis has been killed I actually want it to happen again because it unites the world and brought an end to all the fighting around the world...but the cost was too high...1/3 of the world population dies...Nina...that project you've been working on...because of your fear of those who look different and because someone you care about dies you start working under Prince Schniezel...your research there was used to create a weapon that was used that killed over 2 million people instantly."

Everyone's eyes widen and Nina turned pale and Nunnally said "Please...you were there when the weapon was used and you spent the rest of the time of the black rebellion trying to repent for creating such a weapon...when he war was over you killed yourself out of guilt...I don't want to see you go down that path again...look in your arms...that baby girl is no different then you are...she doesn't fear you because your different. Why should you fear her then...not everyone is good and not everyone is evil. Look at Clovis. He was a Brittannian but he was a monster who order the death of innocent civilians who did nothing wrong."

Nina looked down at the baby in her arms and bit her lip and said "Did you ask Naruto to try and help me get over my phobia." in a quite voice.

Nunnally said "Yes...I haven't told you about the black rebellion yet but I'll tell you this...it cost me more then you can ever imagine. I spent every moment of my life after the black rebellion was over, married to the man who killed my brother Lelouch." causing everyone to go wide eyed and gasp.

Lelouch said "What...who was it Nunnally."

Nunnally said "I'll tell you shortly...but what I'm saying Nina is that a part of me hated the man I was married to...but a part of me also thanks him because it was Lelouch final request that he be killed by him to bring peace to the world and to take care of me...Lelouch died in my arms with a sword through his heart...and a smile on his face...if I can marry the man who killed my brother can you really tell me that you can't get over your phobia of someone who was just looks different."

Nina felt movement in her arms and looked down and saw the baby in her arms and said "I...I'm scared of..._them_ because...because I was almost raped by an eleven once...I...I can't say that I will ever get over my phobia Nunnally...because I'm also scared of men in general...even Rivalz and Lelouch."

Nunnally said "That is probably why you fell in love with..."

Kyu interupted Nunnally and said "Nunnally..."

Nunnally turned and was about to open her mouth when Kyu put her hand right in front of Nunnally face and snapped her finger and a small flash was seen.

Nunnally eyes glossed over and Lelouch quickly moved to Nunnally side and said in a demanding tone "What did you do to her." as he saw Nunnally was dazed.

Kyu said "She will be alright in about 5 minutes. As for what I just did to her, I erased her memories of the last week so she no longer has memories of the future." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Lelouch said in a demanding voice "Why did you do that."

Kyu said "Do you really want your sister to go through her life remembering you as the man who caused the deaths of over 1/3 the world population." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Lelouch took a step back and said "What do you mean."

Kyu said "I only know a little about the future and that was what little info Nunnally had told either me or Naruto. What you did yesterday was the same thing you did originally Lelouch. Before I did what I just did Nunnally would have to live the rest of her life knowing that you were the man who originally killed Prince Clovis and that yesterday you killed Clovis again and she could have stopped it but didn't...Do you really want her to go the rest of her life knowing that her half brothers blood is on her hands your highness."

Lelouch frowned ignoring the questioning look on everyone elses faces and Rivalz asked "What are you talking about...what half brother and what's this your highness stuff Lelouch."

Lelouch glared at Kyu and said "This is revenge for me kicking you off the roof yesterday, isn't it."

Kyu said "Partially...but the other half is because you killed Clovis again, even with me hacking all communications yesterday and broadcast the security logs from Clovis G1 showing his ordering the massacre then odds are the same thing Nunnally told me would happen next will happen again. Suzaku Kururagi, the son of the last prime minister of Japan and honorary Brittannian, who is also the soldier who refused his commanding officers order to kill you for being in Shinjuku yesterday and was shot in the back by his commander, will be charged with Clovis assassination. Because of you, an innocent man will most likely be killed unless you do what you originally did."

Lelouch said "And that is."

Kyu said "You become Zero, the leader of the black knights and save Suzaku."

Lelouch said "And as Zero I would be killed."

Nunnally who eyes had returned to normal said "No." causing everyone to turn to her including Kyu whose eyes widen and said "What do you mean."

Nunnally shook her head and said "Naruto...he made me a compromise...He would allow me to tell of only certian things about the future like Shirley death, Nina weapon, and Lelouch death and a couple of minor things...the rest of my memories of the future he sealed away and also put a seal on me that would make it where the Geass couldn't be used on me...What was that light thing you did earlier.."

Kyu growled and said "That idiot. Why the hell didn't he tell me he did that and when did he do that. I know it wasn't the first night we met you or yesterday morning."

Nunnally said "I saw him when he first arrived at school today and we worked up a deal. He would seal away all my other memories of the future but a select few."

Kyu said "And what did you get out of it."

Nunnally smirked and said "First is the seal that stops Geass from being used on me."

Kallen said "What's Geass."

Nunnally opened her mouth and blinked and said "Um...I don't know. I know it's a weapon of some kind but I can't remember what it is. I know I don't like it."

Kyu said "It's best you don't know for now...anyways what else did you get besides the anti-geass seal."

Nunnally said "Oh, I got him to agree to become the leader of black knights instead of Zero so he can prevent as many deaths that originally happened."

The next moment Nunnally cheek began to get bright red with Kyu's hand print from where she just bitch slapped Nunnally.

Nunnally had tears in her eyes and Sayoko got in front of Kyu with a knife out and said "Why did you assault Lady Nunnally."

Kyu narrowed her eyes which began to glow and said "Don't fuck with me girl. That** bitch **just made the biggest mistake of her life and I'm about to rip her fucking throat out and kill every one of you including Prince Dick over there for what she did."

Nunnally had tears in her eyes and said "What did I do."

Kyu said "Naruto grew up as an orphan with nothing he could claim as his own but his word. If he promised something he would rather die then break a promise because his word was the only thing of value he had...I showed you all what happened to Sakura...because of that Naruto went for a while doing everything he could to keep from killing anyone...until her."

Milly said "Who."

Kyu looked at her and said "His daughter." causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Shirley said "He has a daughter."

Kyu closed her eyes and said "She...she wasn't his daughter by blood but he cared for her like she was...she was an orphan we met in the space colonies."

Rivalz said "Space colonies, what's that."

Kyu said "In another world similar to this one, humans had advanced enough to be able to build huge space stations in space called the space colonies They had around 2 million people in each and there were over a hundred of them...the people of the earth were like the homeland and the colonies were view like numbers settlements by the people of the earth...a war broke out between the earth and the colonies...We were sent to end the war as quickly as possible. While in the space colonies there was a terrorist attack. An apartment complex next to a military base was targetted so that it would colapse on the military base."

Kyu bit her lip and said "Naruto was spying on the base when the attack happened and he found her with a head injury in the rubble after the building collapsed...When she woke up she had no memories of anything. Naruto had found her parents dead in the building but they didn't have any family we could find...he was the first thing she saw and instantly thought of Naruto as her dad...Naruto couldn't hurt her by telling her the truth and took up the role of her father...She was the only person before today that had ever been here beside Naruto and me."

Milly asked "What happened."

Kyu pursed her lips and said "A new weapon called the Zero system had been developed. It was the ultimate battle program that pushed the limits of the human mind. A program that altered the minds of a human stripping them of everything but what they had to do to achieve thier goal turning them into the perfect weapon and soldier...out of 200 pilots who attempted to use it...only 5 didn't go completely insane...but those 5 suffered from momentary insanity from it...Naruto was one of those 5...a space battle with over 2000 mobil suits was going on...Naruto was in the gundam mobil suit Kami, a suit he designed and it was equipted with the Zero system...The battle was taking place next to the space colony where she was and Naruto was trying to defend the colony from the mobil suits...it was the first time he ever used the Zero system...the colony activated thier auto defenses and attacked all mobil suits...Naruto was only defending that colony because she was there...He...the Zero system...his mission by the Shinigami was to end the war and save as many lives as he could...the Zero system altered his mind to the point he saw there would be no war if there was no space colony."

Everyone gasped and Nina said "You don't mean."

Kyu nods and said "The Zero system stripped her from his mind as unimportant data...the Zero system is a system of combat, it doesn't comprehend human emotions...Once the battle was over the Zero system shut down since there was no other enemies in the area...When it shut down Naruto was a complete mess...it was the last battle he took place in that world...Naruto after realising what he did destroyed himself...he found out the exact limit it took to die. The next several missions Naruto went on Shinigami became pissed at him because he was doing everything he could to die, walking in front of cars, jumping off building, blowing himself up, poison...I don't think there is a way possible to die that he didn't try and Shinigami would bring him back to life...finally Shinigami had enough. He decided that if Naruto wanted to die blaming himself for killing his daughter that he would let him."

Nunnally said "But if Shinigami was willing to let him die then how is here over there."

Kyu said "Because he sent Naruto back to the world with the space colonies before her death and told him if he wanted to save his daughter all he had to do was kill himself. Naruto created the Gundam suit Shinigami with one mission in mind. Destroy the Gundam suit Kami and it's pilot before it destroyed the space colony where his daughter was."

Kallen said "You mean that he had to fight himself."

Kyu nods and said "Shinigami battled Kami with both using the Zero system...Shinigami won and Naruto was able to save his daughter and the space colonies...but Naruto still blamed himself for killing her. Because of that he told her the truth about who he was and her parents. That he wasn't really her dad. He let her hate him the rest of the time he was there and vowed on the pain he felt in his heart that he would never kill again...and he hasn't...That is why I slapped you. You made him promise to do the one thing that will make him break his promise. To kill."

Nunnally said "But I didn't, I asked him..."

Kyu said "To take the place of your brother as leader of the Black Knights. Something that your brother had to kill 1/3 of the world population and himself to do. Do you honestly think that Naruto can just walk right up and say change and the world will. No, people have to have a reason to change or they never will."

Lelouch said "But he killed yesterday in Shinjuku."

Kyu shook her head and said "No, every soldier he met, even the ones killing civilians he didn't kill. He cut off thier hands where they would never be able to hold a gun again. Even when he was fighting against the mobil suits he only fought to stop them, not kill the pilots inside."

Kallen thought back to the battle and thought "_She's right. He could have killed several different times but he didn't._"

Rivalz said "Will everyone please stop it. I'm getting a head and I am confused as hell. Where talking about starting wars, killing, and god knows what else. Can't we all just go back to school and forget all this."

Lelouch said "And let Suzaku die for something I did."

Rivalz said "Well maybe you can just tell them who you really are...who are you anyways."

Nunnally said "It won't do any good except having Lelouch and me killed along with everyone at Ashford accademy."

Everyone eyes widen and Shirley said "Your not serious Nunnally, are you."

Nunnally said "As serious as I know Lelouch has been planning to assassinate our father since the day I was crippled and mother was assassinated in front of me 10 years ago. Isn't that right brother."

Lelouch frowned and said "I wish you didn't know that Nunnally."

Shirley said "Lulu..." in a shocked tone.

Lelouch said "Why are you telling everyone like this Nunnally."

Nunnally said "What good is victory if you have nothing left brother. You killed father and took the thrown of Brittannia and had Suzaku take up the masked identity of Zero and kill you in order to unite the world to bring peace."

Kallen asked "Father...how can him killing his father allow him to take the thrown of Brittannia."

Lelouch said "Because I was born Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th prince of Britannia before mother was assassinated and Nunnally was crippled."

Everyone was shocked and Shirley said "Your a prince Lulu."

Kallen thought "_No way, he's a prince..."_ and said "You killed your own half brother Clovis."

Lelouch said "That's right, Q1."

Everyone looked confused but Kallen and Kyu.

Kyu said "ENOUGH." as she saw Kallen reaching for her purse catching everyones attention.

Kyu said "It doesn't matter what you are but what you do that defines who you are. It doesn't matter if he's a prince or a number. All that matters is that he killed Clovis and can help defeat Britannia. After all, Nunnally has put her life on the line for him to do it and Lelouch won't risk Nunnally life."

Kallen asked "What do you mean."

Kyu said "Just what I said. Naruto keeps his promises. He promised Nunnally that he would become the leader of the Black Knights but he won't let victory come at the cost of innocent lives. Naruto and I aren't from this world and we don't know the enemy. We know how to fight wars and battles but our lack of knowledge will cause needles causalties. As much as I hate to admit it in order for Naruto to become the leader of the Black Knighs, Zero will have to be involved...but Naruto will need a way to control Zero which is why he would reveal Zero greatest weakness to the commanders of the black knight." as she looked at Nunnally.

Everyone's eyes widen and Milly said "Would Naruto really do that...after..."

Kyu said "Naruto values all life Milly. If to save a life he had to cripple someone he would. Lelouch already proved he cares more about revenge then justice when he killed Clovis. He'd tell the black knights about Nunnally so that way Lelouch won't think about betraying them out of fear they would target her to get him. Naruto won't let them kill her so Lelouch will have to stay on his good side so he can keep the black knights under control."

CC said "How can you be so sure that what you say Naruto will do is what he will do."

Kyu said "Because like Lelouch knows how Britannia's fights and thinks, I know how Naruto fights and thinks. Naruto battle strategy is simple, take out the strongest enemy on the battle field himself or the commander of the enemy forces. By defeating the leaders or the strongest link then the enemy forces will break apart into chaos that allows them to be defeated easily due to loss of moral and order."

Lelouch said "Simple."

Kyu said "But effective and with Naruto it's deadly because you never know what trick he will pull out of his ass to do it. I've seen him drop his pants and piss on the head of a loud baron once before using the barons tupee to wipe his ass."

Rivalz said "Your joking...right."

Kyu said "Naruto was known in his home village as the prankmaster from hell. He was also known as the number one hyper active suprise ninja."

C.C. said "I see only one problem. What is he going to do about all of the ones here knowing all this about him."

Kyu smirked and said "Oh, that's easy, try and get revenge on me. Naruto and I have a mutual understanding. When on mission related things or battles we work together as a team. When not doing those 2 things we cause each others as much hell as we can for each other. Me telling all of you this is part of that. Naruto maybe a bad ass fighter on the battle field and probably has done more crazy shit then all of you put together could do in a life time...but he is still a human being just like you. He bleeds, he laughs, he cries, he hurts, and he can and will die. The only difference is that when you die you will go where ever people go when they die while Naruto and I will be pulled back here until Shinigami has another mission for us possibly forever. There is only so much you can do to each other when your alone in the world. When we get a chance to live we take every chance we can to live...but you know the suprising thing is...he gave his virginity to Milly."

Everyone's eyes widen as Milly turned bright red and C.C. said "Was he any good."

Milly turned even redder and said "That is none of your business...and there is no way he was a virgin. He was..."

Kyu said "To good. Please, he reads cheesy romance novels in every dimension we have gone to so he can dream about what it's like to actually be loved and so when he actually had a chance to start a family he could make the woman he's with so blissful from passion that she wouldn't care that he didn't tell her about his past. He was always to afraid to start a relationship because he knew he would only be there for a short time. That is why he was actually willing to try and go after you. He told you what his dream was. He wants to have a have several wives and several children and live in peace with them...can you blame him after everything you know about him now."

Nunnally asked "Really...why several."

Kyu said "Because he's been alone besides me for so long and he knows that if he has only one wife that she would become 2 currious about his past which would bring up things he doesn't want to talk about like his daughter. By having several then they wouldn't want to waste time wondering about the past but about spending the present and future together. You can't change the past, you can live for the moment and prepare for the future though. Having several children is so that when he does die they would have the one thing he never had to support them. Family."

Lelouch said "Why haven't you been with him. I mean you are both stuck together."

Kyu said "I was inside his mother when he was concieved, I was inside his mother when he was born. With everything that has happened I see him as my own kit though if any of you tell him that I will rip out your throats."

Nunnally said "So was he any good Milly."

Milly said "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." in an angry voice.

Nunnally said "That settles it. Lelouch, you will aid Naruto in changing the world and after the world is changed Naruto will become my husband."

Everyone eyes widen and Lelouch actually choked and Milly screamed "WHAT."

Nunnally said "What. I've only had sex with one person and that was Suzaku and it was more of a sympathy fuck since he couldn't tell anyone who he really was under that mask. Also I made him feel guilty by telling him to make me enjoy it more to pay me back for murdering my brother."

CC said "You are really your mothers daughter. Marianna would be proud."

Lelouch said "And how do you know that Witch."

CC said "I'm a several hundred year old Immortal who is older then the Holy Britannian empire...hell, odds are it was me who changed the world where the 13 colonies followed Britannias rule instead of going after it's independance. Those colonist sure could throw a party." causing everyone to gape.

Lelouch said "But how do you know our mother."

CC said "Charles maybe got a strong body and a deep voice but in the sack he's just a minute man. Marianne literally would leave the room after pouring a cup of tea, fuck him, and be back by the time the sugar cube disolved in her tea. That's why he's got so many wives, so they don't know that he isn't trying to hurry to get back to rulling the kingdom but because he really only can last that long. I wonder, is it genetic." as she looked at Lelouch.

Kyu said "Want to find out. See what brains here can do about a couple of immortal vixens having thier way with him."

CC said "Interesting preposal but are you sure your seasoned enough to keep up."

Kyu said "I'm not the one who was competing with nuns to keep his virginity. If it could be ridden, I rode it. I make a new body every 50 fucks, this ones pumped up and ready to go. So you ready."

CC said "You in Orange."

Shirley squeeked and CC said "Suit yourself, Lets ride." as she got up and began to move toward Lelouch who said "Now wait just a minute, I..."

A whip sound was heard causing everyone to turn to look at Kyu who was now in a Ashford accadmey school uniform that was 2 sizes to small with a riding crop in her hand and said in an innocent voice "Lulu, you don't want to be mean to little old me, would you." as she gave him a pout.

Rivalz, Nina, and Lelouch all got nosebleeds and CC said "Damn, you really are fuckable. Hows this." as she loosened her shirt and rubbed her lip sensually with her fingers while giving Lelouch an innocent look.

Lelouch and Rivalz both passed out and Nina eyes were glossed over while the other girls in the room has massive blushes on thier faces."

Just then a thunder sound was heard above them and Kyu looked up and said "Damn thunderstorm. Computer, decend to ocean floor."

Once they decended to the ocean floor and both Lelouch and Rivalz had woken up Kyu said "Now the question is what are you all going to do with this info. I'm not going to tell you what to do. It is your decision but think about it long and hard before you do because your actions will have wide spreading effects...now that the secret crap is out of the way, we got about an hour before we have to leave to meet with Ai aunt so who wants to see some videos of Naruto life including emberrassing moments that will get you all kinds of pleasure. Lets start with...Naruto animorph form." as she put her hand on the coffee table and the image change to Naruto with fox ears and tails.

Kyu said "Now how about..." as she began to tell several humorous things about Naruto.

In his Zero gravity bed Naruto shivered and thought "_Why do I want to suddenly kill you Kyuubi."_


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto eyes opened the next morning he began to look around at the darkness that surrounded him and then looked up and blinked and thought "_This is...how the hell did I get to Senju."_ as he used his chakra to push himself to the ground.

The moment his feet touched the metal grid gravity returned to him and the bubble dome that he was in receeded back into the floor and Naruto looked around and said "Kyu. You here...KYU."

Naruto heard a disturbance to the right and Naruto said "Computer, Whirlpool 1. Lights on."

The lights in the dome came on and Naruto began to look around and his eyes widen as he heard shouting and he thought "_What the hell are they doing here...Kyu, you are so dead."_ as he said "Computer, surface."

The dome began to head toward the surface.

When it reached the surface Naruto said "Receed dome." seeing the Sun rise in the distance.

The dome began to slide down making noise which was disturbing the sleep of the individuals that were passed out around the entertainment area.

Naruto shook his head and said "I'll deal with them later." as he took the rags of his shirt off while kicking his shoes off and dropping his pants leaving him only in a pair of black boxers as he walked toward the edge of the dome.

A little square machine wheeled across the floor and shot a beam of light out of it toward the cloths and shoes Naruto took off causing the items to float and the machine moved away with them.

When Naruto got to the edge he looked around a moment before he dived into the water.

Kyu rubbed her nose a moment before she said in a sleepy voice "_Fresh air_...SHIT, NARUTO'S AWAKE." as she quickly jumped to her feet and began to look around.

Rivalz asked as he rubbed his eyes "What's all the noise about." as he sat up and looked around.

Kyu said "Naruto is awake."

Rivalz said "So..."

Kyu said "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE'S AWAKE AND YOUR HERE."

The next moment the metal base they were all on began to sink back into the ocean instantly waking everyone as they suddenly found themselves soaking wet as the base only decended enough to sink the furniture and soak them.

Naruto stood up on top of the water and walked over toward the now swimming group of indivuals with his arms crossed and said "Nice to see you all...So...someone want to tell me what you are all doing HERE.

Kallen said "Your standing on top of the water." in a shocked awed voice.

Naruto said "Yeah, I can do that. So anyone going to answer my question."

Nunnally who was on the back of Sayoko said "It was Kyu, she brought us here."

Naruto said "I already knew that since only she and I know how to get here...why did she bring you here though."

Milly said "Your heart gave out and we had to change the power cores."

Naruto said "That still doesn't explain why you are HERE."

Rivalz said "She brought us here to tell us about your past."

Naruto lips pursed and looked at Kyu who got a very nervous look on her face and he said "Exactly WHAT did you tell them Kyu."

Kyu frowned and said "Jinchuuriki's, Shinigami, your transformations, and..."

Naruto said "AND..."

Kyu said quitely "Her."

Naruto clenched his fist as his eyes changed from blue to red and said "**YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT KYU."**

Kyu stood up straight and tilted her head to the side and pulled on her ear lobe before she said "I had every right to. Every world we have been sent to has taken a piece of you away. Everyone who tried to get close to you was pushed away because you didn't want to get hurt again...I know the only reason you have allowed yourself even a brief moment of happiness is because Nunnally looks like her. You maybe able to tell half truths to the others here but you can't fool me Kit. I was there when you were concieved and I was there when you were born. I have seen everything you went through every moment of your life. I know your darkest secret and I know your greatest dream. I know the reason your acting like a bad ass right now is because you don't want to appear weak to Nunnally because you made that promise to her...No matter what these humans may think about you or what you think about yourself Naruto, you are HUMAN."

Naruto never took his eyes off of Kyu but his eyes did flicker from red to blue and back to red and Kyu said "Naruto...look at them...each of them are like you. They each have a burden and a gift they have had bestowed on them. Each has something that makes them different...Milly here is an heiress to a once proud family that has fallen from grace and they put thier pressure on her to restore them to thier former glory...Lelouch and Nunnally were both born from a commoner mother and the King of an empire but had everything they knew growing up taken from them by the same empire who cast them aside...Rivalz here has taken his mothers name because of the painful actions of his parents just like you, Nunnally, and Lelouch and he puts himself through school on his own not wanting to take any of the money that belongs to his father, Shirley only see's her father an average of 4 times a year because he is always working to support her and him since her mother left him for another man. Both Nina parents died and she was raised by an aunt and uncle who only took care of her for her parents money so when she got the chance she enrolled at Ashford and took what was left of her money determined to prove herself but was mugged by a drunk who attempted to rape her which she was saved from."

Nina asked "How do you know so much about us."

Kyu said "Remember my fox body. It has a computer system that allows me to access every form of electronic communication. With it I can hack nearly any system in the world for a short time due to the limited power that body has."

Lelouch said "You didn't tell us Kallen past."

Kyu looked at him and then at Nunnally and said "How in the hell did he unite the world in peace."

Nunnally said "Who knows."

Kyu shook her head and said "Anyways there's not much to tell about Kallen, her father works under your half brother whose nickname should be snitch and hasn't been home in several years because he's got 3 mistress to take care of his needs. She lives with her step mother and she had a half brother who was killed during a battle between Britannian forces and a resistance cell. Like most of those here she has a resentment toward her father for his actions."

Kallen eyes widen and said "HE'S GOT 3 MISTRESS'S. IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT HE..."

Naruto silenced her by shooting a ball of water into her face.

As she sputtered Kyu said "As you can see she also fakes her sickness to emberrass her father and to also give her a cover for when she tries and honor her brothers memory by helping her brothers partners in tring to complete her brothers dream."

Milly said "Is that so." with a calculating look on her face.

Kallen frowned and said "What if it is." in a slightly stronger tone.

Naruto seeing trouble brewing said "Settle down, both of you. I'm not going to have blood spilled here, EVER. Do you understand."

Kallen said "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do."

Naruto said "Because you still owe me for saving you the other day Red."

This caught everyones attention and Milly said "You saved her. When, how."

Naruto said "That's her place to tell if she want's. Not mine...wait a minute, what happened to Ai."

Milly said "We gave her back to her aunt who thanked us and then came back here to watch more videos of yours and Kyu missions and adventures...So I was your first huh."

Naruto eyes widen and then looked at Kyu and said "Kyu...give me one reason I shouldn't punish you."

Kyu said "Because I've got us some extra company after this life is over."

Everyone looked confused and Naruto said "What do you mean."

CC said "What she means is that since I'm immortal I've grown tired of living in the world we do. I originally offered Lelouch a contract like I have others for the power of Geass so that hopefully he could fulfill one wish for me. He didn't know it but my wish was once he reached the final level of use for the Geass, he would be able to kill me and take my immortality." causing everyones eyes to widen.

CC after waiting a moment to let everyone understand what she was saying continued "Kyu here offered me another option. When we talked she told me about you and her and she told me she understood what I was going through because she dealt with it when she was sealed inside of people. She told me about yours and her immortality punishment and asked me if I was willing to come live here with you and her and go explore different worlds with you and her and I agreed."

Kyu said "Not to meantion your a submissive bitch who likes to be dominated since you've had power for so many years you want someone else to be in control of you just to feel your alive. A role I'll be happy to fulfill."

Shirley said "If you got her then why do you want my Lulu."

Everyone turned to Shirley and Lelouch said "Yours."

Shirley began to blush and said "Um..." realizing her mistake.

Kyu said "Because after all the years that both her and I have lived, the pleasure of the flesh don't mean anything to us. We can get any guy on any street to drop his pants and fuck our brains out. We want a guy who can challenge us mentally."

Naruto said "With some exceptions."

Kyu gave Naruto a half lidded look and said "Don't remind me. In your homeworld you had so many women throwing themselves at you and you didn't return thier attention that had it not been for you crush on Sakura I would have swore you were gay, especially after that one kiss with Sasuke."

Naruto said "HEY, THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT. THE JERK BEHIND ME KNOCKED ME INTO SASUKE...I still can't believe my first kiss was stolen by that bastard."

Kyu said "Naruto, you had a priestess flat out tell you she wanted you to fuck her until she was pregnant, A PRIESTESS...How many princess tried to give themselves to you, how many heiress's, how many women in power."

Naruto said "Shut up Kyu, I may have been an idiot back then but I refuse to be with someone just to be fuck buddies. I..."

Kyu had a smirk form on her face and said "Case and Point. You've had countless women throw themselves at you and you weren't willing to let them and now legs over here on the very first day, the FIRST day you met, was able to get you not only to open up and show some of who you are but also able to physically get you to open up. What made her different and don't say it was because she was the first woman whose showed interest or was available. You've had 453 women throw themselves at you since we first arrived on thier world. Each with something that made them fuckable...what was it that cracked that stone wall around your heart."

Naruto said "If your know me so well, you tell me." with a flat look on his face.

Kyu said "The same reason you hit red with the water earlier...You may have been an idiot when it comes to brains when you were younger but you have always been able to see into a person eyes and see the hidden truths in thier souls...that's why you didn't kill Sasuke when you had the chance when you first fought and that is why if the choice came down between Milly and Lelouch, Lelouch is as good as dead, mission be damn."

Kallen said "Why did he hit me with water then."

Kyu said "You know how a coin has 2 sides, both sides may look different but inside they are the same. Same thing here, you and Milly are the same inside. Sure on the surface you look different and have had different past but inside you have the same...passion in your hearts that broke through this lugs stone heart and rekindle the fire in his soul that had been soaked with water all these years."

Naruto said "And how can you be sure she the same Kyu."

Kyu said "Because you actually acted to protect her earlier when you splashed her with water. You knew she would say something that she would regret so you stopped her and brought all attention on yourself. You wouldn't have done that for anyone esle here but Milly. You may act like a mysterious person but that's only an illusion you create to hide who you really are. Inside your still that sad little boy walking down the middle of the road being completely ignored by the world around him who only wants to be recongised and loved for who you are, not what other believe you are. Just like the words you have repeated several times since we arrived on thier world. It's not what you are but what you do that defines who you are...now do you mind raising the platform back up. It's still early and the water is so cold I think my pussy's puckering up...Hey Lelouch, help a girl out, warm me up inside."

Lelouch said "Do it yourself."

Kyu said "Would you like to watch." as she put her hand inside the front of her pants as the platform rose to the surface.

Everyone's eyes widen seeing and hearing Kyu and Milly said "Is she always like this."

Naruto said "Unfortinately. At least she doesn't have an army of completely nude warrior women who despise every man on the planet at her disposal." as he shivered and said "So many babies." as his eyes glossed over.

Kyu stop playing with herself and said "Hey, my idea was a perfectly good way to end that war and it worked. The men and women would meet once a year for a month to have sex together and then seperate. The women would go back to thier city and the men to thiers. When they meet again the men would take all the male children and the females kept the females while having sex again before spliting up. This kept the male and female population up where women only had to deal with mens egos one month a year and the men would be so horny they wouldn't say anything as long as they got laid that month. Both sides were happy and nobody died."

Naruto said "You weren't the one who had to spend 2 months delivering babies almost 24/7."

Kyu said "Consider it something to think about when you want your lovers to have kids. You know what they got to go through now to give you that big family you want."

Naruto sighed and Milly walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "So what if it hurts for a little while. The pain will fade but the pleasure will last a lifetime." as she turned Naruto around where his back was to the others before she pulled down his mask and kissed him sensually on the lips.

Naruto eyes widen a moment before he put his hand around her back and pulled her closer.

Once they broke apart Naruto looked at Milly through half lidded eyes and said "You still..." as she pulled his mask back up over the bottom half of his face.

Milly smiled and said "Did you really think I care about all this. I told you even if all of this was a lie to use me I didn't care. What I feel for you is enough, it doesn't matter to me if your an eleven, a japanese, a Britannian, or a little green martian...is there life out there."

Naruto groaned and said "You had to ask...have you ever seen Japanese anime. You know those tentacle monster...thier real. So are other things I rather not go into. It's best you not to know."

Rivalz said "You mean there really are aliens out there who have tentacles who want to have sex with every woman possible."

Naruto said "They don't care what it is, just that it has a warm hole that it can plant it's larva in to grow inside of."

Everyone shivered at that except Kyu said "Even that was a turn off."

Naruto said "Don't give me that shit Kyu, you took on 6 of those bastards at a time and kept begging for more. The original body design for that body you have right now was specifically for them. You fuck to destract them while the earth defenders killed them."

Kyu said "And what's wrong with that, everyone wins."

Lelouch said "But you just said that even they were a turn off."

Kyu said "Feeling them plug every hole I had was pleasurable but when they were filling me with larva, thier larva was ice cold killing all the pleasure I felt which is why it was a turn off...Rivalz, please leave your happy place if it is filled with tentacle monsters."

Kallen said "Can we please stop talking about tentacle monsters." as she rubbed her arms together.

Naruto looked at the sky and said "This may sound stupid but what day is it."

Milly said "Saturday, why."

Naruto nods and said "Do any of you have plans for today."

Everyone looked confused and Rivalz asked "Why."

Naruto said "Well, I thought that if you all wanted to you could help me here today. I've got cloths that you all can change into since yours are all wet and I'm not the best cook but I can make a decent meal."

Kallen said "What exactly would we be doing."

Naruto said "Computer...Senju Industries."

Everyone but Kyu looked confused until another dome rose out of the water followed by 3 more. White bridges slid out connecting each of the 4 platforms to the central one they were all standing on.

The dome receeded from each platform and Naruto said "The red platform is designated for the study of different energy sources on the different worlds I've been to. I never heard of this Sakuradite that you use before so I'm going to investigate it some. The Blue platform is advance robotics. Knightmares would fall into that catagory. The Green platform is biological studies. I've tried to catalog and store a sample of different plants and animals from different worlds...This world is a place of peace...but besides us the only life on this world is plant life. No insects, no fish, no animals, nothing but plants and us. The yellow platform is cybernetics. That's where I'll be spending some time trying to fix Nunnally spine so she can hopefully walk someday. I've got a bio suit that she's going to have to start using that will allow her to excercise her legs some in order to build the muscles up so she will be able to have a surgery once I finish my research...I'll allow you all access to my research...but only if you will allow me to place a seal on you."

Shirley said "That's something I wanted to ask. What is a seal."

Naruto said "A seal is basically a tattoo like design made usually with ink with blood mixed into it. The seal can do just about anything as long as it was designed correctly. I'm not a seal master but I do have a solid grasp on how to do it without blood and ink. The seal I want to place on you all will make it where you won't be able to speak about anything you learned while here unless you are here or with someone that is here right now in a secure location. It will also protect you from Geass control."

Milly said "There it is again, what is Geass."

CC said "Geass is a special ability that I can give people in exchange for a contract. Lelouch has such a contract as I meantioned earlier and he has the ability to use his Geass to order a person to do anything he wants them to do one time but he has to have direct eye contact with the person. The King also has a Geass but I do not know what all his eye can do since it was given to him by another person like myself."

Naruto frowned and said "How many people like you are there."

CC thought a moment and said "At one time the Geass was a power from another race of beings that looked human. As far as I know there are only 2 people with the power to give the Geass now in the world and both of us are human but immortal."

Nunnally frowned and said "V.V...Fathers twin older brother. It was him that shot mother and me that day. Father used his Geass on me to make it where I was unable to see until Naruto gave me my future memories that broke the Geass control over me."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "When you say immortal, what type of immortality exactly do you have."

Shirley said "There's more then one type of immortality."

Naruto said "Unfortinately...I'm just wondering so I know how to kill this V.V. guy."

Rivalz said "I thought you swore you wouldn't kill."

Naruto said "Mortals. I swore I wouldn't kill mortals. Immortals are OK to kill because most immortals find the only way to enjoy themselves is to torture mortals ruthlessly. I make exception to my no killing rule for immortals, the undead, necromancers, vampires, zombies, demons, and a few others."

Lelouch said "Aren't the undead and zombies the same."

Naruto said "The undead are the dead that rise from the grave, zombies are usually living beings that have been turned into what they are by some kind of super fuck up someone created."

Lelouch sat down on the couch causing his ass to get wet again and asked "How did all of this happen. One minute I'm a student who gambles against nobles for money to support Nunnally and me. The next minute I'm nearly ran over by a truck that swirves off the road. I go and see if I can help only to fall into the truck bed which is being driven by terrorist. Next thing I know there a knightmare jumping out of the back of the truck while the truch is being fired on until it crashes. Then I'm attacked by a britannian soldier who mistakes me for terrorist only to find out the soldier is actually Suzaku."

Naruto said "That reminds me Kyu, what did you do with the driver of the truck after you pulled him out of it."

Kyu said "He's in critical but stable care at a hospital. I'm not sure which one because I had stabilized him the best that I could before mixing him in with the victims of Shinjuku so he could get medical treatment."

Kallens eyes widen and said "He's alive." with a little hope in her voice.

Kyu said "He was. I don't know what happened to him after I dropped him off though. Sorry."

Nina said "You know who the terrorist is Kallen."

Kallen frowned and said "Yes."

Nina asked "How do you know him."

Naruto said "Does it matter Nina. Before I showed up you were sitting next to a prince and didn't know it. Before I showed up Lelouch was just Lelouch. Being a prince is a side of Lelouch he doesn't want or feel comfortable talking about. Kallen has things she doesn't want to talk about just like I'm sure you do as well. Just accept it as being something personal and leave it alone."

Kallen smiled a little and said "Thanks but it's going to come out anyways I guess. I'm a half breed. Half britannian, half eleven. My mother married my father before the fall of Japan but when Japan fell and all Japanese were designated as elevens my father had thier marriage cancelled and he married a britannian noble woman to keep his britanian honor. Because of him abandoning my birth mother like he did my mother lost everything and was forced to become a maid in his house...I...she stays there like a _good wife_, waiting for him to come home. I...I hate her for groveling like she does for that man."

Naruto had his eyes closed and said "Perhaps you should step back and look at the forrest Kallen because I think you've been looking at the trees to long."

Kallen said "And what would you know about it." in a demanding tone.

Naruto said "Are you sure she's waiting for him, or watching over you. A mothers love for her child has been known to cause her to do things she never would do normally, even submit herself to someone she hates. You said your mother lives there with your step mother. Which one actually worries when you come home late or tries to encourage you or support you in thier own way."

Kallen eyes widen at Naruto words before she clenched her fist and said "SHUT UP." before getting up and running away.

Naruto looked at the ground and said "A single tear or an ocean of water. Which is more bitter I wonder."

Milly frowned and said "I never figured you for the philosopher type."

Naruto said "I am a man of many tallents...both good and bad." as he held up his hand before it was covered in smoke shocking everyone but Kyu and when the smoke cleared a raven could be seen before it took flight and headed toward the exit.

Lelouch asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Nothing...so are you all interested in working here today."

Nina asked "And why would we work here. What's in it for us."

Naruto said "Tell me your not interested in some of the adventures that you have heard told about and the possibilities that those adventures present to your world."

Milly said "No tentacle monsters will attack us, right." with an amused look on her face.

Naruto blinked and turned to Kyu and said "We did store all the larva away, right."

Kyu got a look of concentration on her face and said "I think so. If not then the girls here will have some fun for a little while." before she burst out laughing at the look on the face of the teens in the room.

Milly saw Naruto biting his lip to keep from laughing and she slapped his arm and said "Jerk." with a playful slap.

Naruto said "I'm joking...Look, people are fearful of the unknown but they are also currious lot. Everything in the world at one time was someone stepping back and saying 'I wonder what would happen if I made this do that. Nina, I'm not sure but when Nunnally told me about your future invention it reminded me of a guy in another world with the same last name as you. I think you might be this worlds version of him and if I'm right about what you are working on then I think seeing some of his research could help you either not make the same mistake that he made unleashing a terrible monster on the world or if you are planning to weaponize your research which I hope you won't do but if you are planning on it then at least give you an idea on where to make it safer where not so many innocent lives will be lost to it...but that's just you. I'm sure the others here can have something that would interest them. If you want entertainment this central platform is where everything from music, plays, movies, sports, cooking, and other things along those lines are stored...so do you want to stay."

Milly said "What about our cloths."

Naruto smirked and said "Computer, virtual mall."

Holograms of shops appeared around everyone and Naruto said "I've taken cloth samples for males and females from every world I've been to. Just look at the cloths displays and pick an item you want and enter the dressing room in the shops. The dressing rooms are real while everything else is illusion. The rooms will scan your body and make your cloths for your exact size in that style you chose and will only take about 5 minutes before they appear out of a slot in the dressing room. Feel free to go wild trying them on but I ask that each of you only take 2 outfits from here today and wait until next week to get another set of outfits. I don't want to draw a huge amount of attention to me by having you all having entire wardrobes changes every week. If you limit yourself to 2 outfits we can say my personal tailor made them for you and leave it at that."

Shirley said "But why. If you can make cloths like you claim then..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Because your world does not have the technology to convert energy into matter like I have here. If it did then your world would erupt into all kinds of chaos because it would spread from cloths into other fields that will either be used for greed or death and I want to keep from opening Pandora's box. Just because a person can do something doesn't mean they should do it."

Milly said "Oh, I have got to try on that...and that...and that." as she had walked away looking at the cloths.

Rivalz said "Madame president." in a whinny tone before he turned to Naruto and said "Look, no hard feelings but if you hurt her I'll make you pay."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "You won Kyu, looks like he does have a crush on Milly...but I'll try and make her happy."

Kyu said "Alright everyone, if you want to look for something your interested in just say Computer and what ever it is your want and the computer will make a line appear on the ground to show you where to go."

Lelouch said "For a pair of loners, you sure are user friendly."

Naruto growled realizing what Lelouch was hinting and said "I set that system for my daughter you prick. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost if I was working in another area."

Lelouch frowned and said "I doubt you have anything here that would interest me."

Naruto said "Computer, chess."

A line appeared and Lelouch said "What good is having a chess set here if I don't have someone to play.

Naruto said "Just follow the line and play against the computer enemy your going to face."

Lelouch frowned but began to follow it and Naruto thought "_See if you can beat a computer that is programmed with the Zero system jack ass. You won't have the side effects but the thinking is the same."_

Rivalz said "Um...got anything on bartending. It's how I pay for my schooling and I'm always looking for new ways to do it."

Naruto smirked and said "Computer, Wine cellar."

As a bar rose up Rivalz eyes widen and said "Woah...what is that." seeing all the bottles.

Naruto said "Just name a type of drink like Sake or whiskey, beers, or what ever it is your wanting and it will changed the bar similar to the mall. Once you find one you want to try the bar will produce it like the cloths. It will not let you get drunk though. It will watch your blood alchohal level and keep you below 10 percent for your body blood level. It won't give you a bottle either unless I give an authorization code which I won't unless its for a special occasion. Foods the same way and don't you and Lelouch want to change cloths first."

Rivalz said "Have you ever been around women when they are cloth shopping. It's safer to be wet then with them."

Naruto said "Coward." before he thought "_I wonder how Kallen is doing." _as he saw everyone had split up.

Naruto himself walked into a shop and came out a few minutes later in a white karate gi before walking over to a section that hadn't changed into anything else on the main platform.

A dome rose 100 ft into the air before Naruto began to float into the air.

Once Naruto got into the center of the dome he put his hands together and said "Computer, activate taijutsu combat drill level 100."

Several figures appeared on the platform before floating up into the air and surrounded Naruto before they charged at Naruto who began to attack them.

After leaving Senju and going back to Ashford Accademy Kallen quickly left the school.

30 minutes later she was sitting in front of a grave when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning she frowned as she saw Naruto and said "Leave me alone."

Naruto kept walking until he looked at the name on the stone and said "Your brother."

Kallen said quitely "Yeah."

Naruto nods and said "I'll leave you then." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kallen turned and said "Wait...that's it, you just follow me and then leave, no trying to talk to me or anything, just..."

Naruto said "Finding out things you thought you knew was wrong is painful. It destroys your foundation and leaves you searching for something to support you. Some people grab onto a person, object, or dream, reguardless of what it will cost them to be with that thing. I think your mother grab onto you and your brother until he died and then onto you. You grab onto your brothers dream after losing him."

Kallen asked "How...how can you know so much about me. How good are you at spying on people."

Naruto laughed slightly and said "Spying...Sorry, I didn't know or care anything about you when I met you in Shinjuku after the battle. I was a little distracted then so you can't blame me for that. I wasn't for sure it was you when I walked into Ashford classroom and saw you. It wasn't until Lelouch called you Q1 that I realised who you were for sure. I guess he saw you when you were getting in your knightmare or sometime after that. I didn't know about your brother until Kyu meantioned him. I guess she got that when she hacked the national database here to learn who was who. As for your mother I just took a moment to think about my own experience with mothers and while some women are like that there is a line that nearly no mother would cross and when I heard the emotions in your voice I could figure out that you've been trying to break her love for your father in your mind. Right."

Kallen was biting her lip while she looked down and Naruto said "Kallen...It would be so easy for me to manipulate you but I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. I admit I was worried because I've seen the devastation someone whose lost thier foundation has caused more times then I care to remember. I was worried that you would either head back and confront your mother and possibly either do something you would regret to her, yourself, or a completely innocent victim or become so pissed off that you would attack everyone around you just to try and make the pain end. Since it seems your stable enough not to go on a killing spree or kill yourself I'll leave you alone to pay your respects and think." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kallen said "WAIT...if...if you were me...what would you do."

Naruto looked down and said "If I have learned anything over the years Kallen is that all life is precious. Maybe not to you but to someone out there everyone is important to another person...Someone one told me that true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. It's something that help give me strength and why I have continue on even after everything that has happened to me, if I had to do it again to save them I would do it all over again...find what's important to you and protect it. Good luck." before he went up in smoke.

Kallen stood there looking at where Naruto was a moment before and thought "_What's precious to me."_

Back with the real Naruto who was panting looking at the last 3 figures he was facing smiled slightly as he got the memories back from his kagebunshin and thought "_She's stronger then I gave her credit for."_


	6. Chapter 6

That night Naruto was floating in zero gravity with a 3D hologram of the Shinigami gundam looking at the damage when the sound of foot steps caught his attention.

Naruto turned upside down and saw Nina walking across the lab floor and was looking wide eyed at the hologram and said "What is that."

Naruto said "The mobil suit Shinigami. It was damaged in Shinjuku so I was working on the repair plans for it. What's up. I thought you left with the others."

Nina fidgeted and looked around and said "Where's Kyu."

Naruto said "Her and C.C. are teasing Lelouch right now. It's just you and me but since Milly and Kyu informed me about why you are scared of men and those who aren't Britannian I'll stay up here and respect your personal space...but why are you here."

Nina looked down and said "I...I saw his work...it's almost exactly like mine."

Naruto frowned and said "I was afraid of that...so what are you going to do."

Nina closed her eyes and said "I...I never wanted to hurt people...I just wanted to create a renewable energy source that didn't require fossil fuels or Sakuradite."

Naruto said "Pandora's box. A hidden treasure could be a gift or a curse."

Nina nods and said "I never considered how true those words were until I saw...THAT."

Naruto said "A nuclear bomb."

Nina let a tear fall and said "I've spent countless sleepless nights and frustrating days working on that...I...I feel like it was all for nothing...I don't want to create that...THING."

Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out a memory card and said "This is my entire research on it...I've deleted every file on my computer for it...I want you to take this." as she set the memory card on the ground.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and said "What are you going to do know."

Nina said "I...I don't know."

Naruto said "You know...I respect your decision to quit that project and my offer to work at Senju industries is real. If you want I would be willing to give you access to other energy sources I've learned about in my travels."

Nina said "But wouldn't I be just taking credit for other peoples work."

Naruto smiled and said "Nina. Your worlds entire technology structure is different then other worlds. I have the knowledge of how the other worlds create thier energy but I don't know what things your world has and how to convert it into your worlds technology. It would be like you are taking a model someone thinks will work and you have to go through the process of actually making it a reality. It could take you years to create a few of the ones I have in mind to let you look at...are you willing to spend the time and energy to actually work on it."

Nina thought a moment and said "What kind of energy sources are you talking about."

Naruto said "Well...how about wind, water, and solor energy. Each of them are clean energy sources with very little to no trouble for the enviroment and very little risk to life."

Nina thought a moment and said "What kind of benifits do I get for working for you."

The next day the members of the student council were all in the 'club house' with the exception of Naruto and Kallen.

Milly stood in front of the other members and said "Now I have called you all here to talk with you without the input of Naruto or Kyu. I know many of you are wondering what to do with everything we have learned and seen."

Rivalz said "I think we shouldn't do anything. While thier different I think thier both a couple of cool guys."

Lelouch said "You think that because you want to keep sampling all those different drinks."

Rivalz said "So, tell me you don't want to go back and try to defeat that computer since it defeated you every time you played."

Lelouch pursed his lips and said "I have never faced an opponent like that before. It anticipated every move I made, counter them and lured me into traps like a novice."

Milly slammed her fist on the table and said "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW...We are here to discuss Naruto and Kyu, not act like a bunch of power hungry bastards who only want to use them for what they can give us and steal it from them." as she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Shirley said "Are you alright Milly."

Milly frowned and said "Lelouch and Nunnally probably know this but...my family lost a lot of standing in the Britannian empire after thier mother was killed...what you may not know is why we lost standing...My family created the Ganymede..It was considered the 3rd generation mobil suit but it was the first one used for military use. The first 2 were made for large item transports like carrying transport crates...The Ganymede prototype was piloted by Lelouch and Nunnally mother...It was the only one of it's kind...when she died the Ganymede was siezed and taken apart for study several engineers in the homeleand before the basic frame we use for charity was sent back...the day it arrived here the first 4th generation knightmares was released in Britannia...they used the parts they stole from the Ganymede to produce it...because of this my family was cast aside...I know Naruto was kind enough to offer us such nice gifts and knowledge but...I can't help but feel that we are just like those engineers who stole my family designs and claimed them for thier own." as she fell into her chair looking at the table sadly.

Nina bit her lip and said "I think she's right...Naruto said it yesterday, just because you can do something doesn't mean you should do something...that's why I gave a copy of all my research to Naruto before deleting it off my computer." causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Shirley said "Nina, that..."

Nina shook her head and said "The other Einstien, the one from another world...his and my research was just about the same, the only real difference was his was completed where mine still had a few flaws in the development stage...I saw videos of what he created...I will not release that into the world...a weapon that kills or poisons everyone in a 50 mile radious of ground zero with radiation or the actual explosion...No. I don't want that guilt on my shoulders."

Milly said "You've spent all that time working on that. To throw it away like that..."

Nina smiled and said "It's alright. I'm glad to have been able to prevent that from being created. It wasn't what I wanted to create in the first place. I originally wanted to create a new energy source that could be used and while my research could be used for energy the cost was to high. Naruto and I spoke last night and I have decided to accept his offer to work for Senju industries. I'm the chief engineer in charge of wind, water, and solar energy research and development."

Shirley asked "How is that going to work exactly."

Nina said "Well...because our world is different then other dimensions, our technology is different then thiers. Naruto has files on thier technology so he offered me the chance to figure out how to convert thier technology to ours. He's offering me $200,000 a year for the next 2 years to convert 1 of them to our technology while still going to school so I'm basically just transfering the time I spent on my old research on this new one. If I can successfully do that then he plans to have Ashford company start producing it since Senju and Ashford are business partners."

Rivalz asked "What are you going to do after that though."

Nina said "Naruto said he was going to talk with Milly and her family to see about opening a new science research wing here at Ashford with me being one of the teachers over advance science technology."

Milly said "I like that idea. It's a winning situation for my family but are you sure Nina. I mean."

Nina said "I'm sure. I don't want the Einstien name being remembered for creating a weapon of mass destruction. I want my name to be remembered for helping the world...but I'm kind of jelous of you Milly."

Milly got a confused look on her face and asked "Why are you jelous of me."

Nina said "Naruto...he's special...I...Last night I was able to actually forget my fears of men and people who were different for a while...he...he has an ability to make people want to change..."

A voice from the stairs said "Tell me about it."

Everyone turned and saw Kallen there and Shirley said "What are you doing here."

Kallen looked down and said "I don't want any trouble and if you want me to leave because of what you found out about me I will but would you please tell Naruto I would like to talk with him if he get's the chance."

Milly asked "Why."

Kallen said "I've been thinking about the words he told me after I left and..."

Shirley said "After you left...when did Naruto talk to you after you left."

The voice of Naruto said "Remember the bird I created yesterday when she left." causing everyone to turn and see him leaning against the wall with a pair of black pants and a red shirt and a blue face mask over his lower half of his face with Kyu in her fox form on his shoulder.

Lelouch said "The one you said was nothing."

A 2nd Naruto appeared next to Naruto and Naruto said "I'm able to make copies of myself called Kagebunshin that are solid but." as he punched the clone it went up in smoke and Naruto said "One hit and they go up in smoke. I sent one to follow her and make sure she was OK...so what's up."

Milly said "Kallen wanted to speak to you."

Naruto looked at Kallen and said "Is it OK to talk in front of them or do you want to talk in private."

Kallen looked at the members of the council and said "It's up to them. I don't want any trouble I...I thought about what you said yesterday after I left and I have an offer to make to you."

Naruto looked at the student council and Milly said "It's your choice. I have no problem with her as long as she doesn't cause any trouble here. I've taken a page out of my boyfriends book. It's not what you are but what you do that makes you who you are."

Rivalz said "I don't have a problem."

Nina bit her lip and said "Neither do I."

Shirley said "Your not trying to steal my Lulu also are you."

Kyu snorted on Naruto shoulder and Kallen said "No."

Nunnally grab Lelouch hand and said "Neither do we."

Kallen blinked and said "Does that mean I can still be a student here."

Milly said "I don't see why not and your also a member of the student council. Just because your sickness is an act doesn't mean we have to tell everyone else."

Kallen smiled a little bit before she bowed and said "Thank you...you don't know how much that means to me...and that makes why I came here today more painful...but I hope you will still accept me after you hear everything I have to say."

Milly said "Just tell us already Kallen."

Kallen said "I...I thought about what you said about protecting your precious people...my mother, my real mother...she's the only real family I have left...and I've been a total bitch to her because I didn't understand why she did what she was doing...last night I went to talk with her and...I feel so aweful now. It's my fault I..." as she burst into tears.

Naruto moved quickly and pulled her into a hug and began to rub her back and whispered into her ear "It's alright Kallen, just calm down and tell us what's wrong...it's alright Kallen."

Milly felt a little pain in her heart seeing Naruto holding Kallen until she felt Kyu bite her finger and Kyu who had jumped in Milly lap said softly "**Don't let jelousy make you do something you will regret. I told you yesterday that odds are she would be able to move into his heart. He hasn't done anything but talked to her so just be there as his lover and friend and help him with her because she might become your sister wife someday if he get's his dream."**

Milly thought "_She's right. I just thought that I would have longer before another girl appeared."_

Naruto stepped back from Kallen who whipped the tears from her eyes and Naruto said in a gentle voice "Now tell me what's wrong."

Kallen said "My birth mother...I told you how she's been living as a maid in our house all these years...last night I went to talk to her...when I went into her room to check on her I found her asleep on her bed but...her room only had a single picture of my brother, me, and her, her bed, a small dresser, and...there's a new drug on the street's...It's called refrain...it makes it where your mind remembers times in the past when you were happy...she's taking refrain...If I hadn't of been so mean to her and been there for her she wouldn't have been taking it." as she burst into tears again.

Naruto pulled her into a hug again and looked around the room and when he saw Lelouch he said "What do you know about this refrain."

Lelouch said "It's a black market drug from China that is mostly targeted for Elevens. That's about all I know."

Naruto frowned and said "Kallen, I don't know if there is anything I can do to help you. I've never heard of this refrain before."

Kallen quickly got to her hands and knees shocking everyone and she said "My mothers all I have. Please, you got to help me. I don't know who else I can turn to. I..."

SLAP

Everyone was wide eyed as they watched Naruto slap Kallen and Naruto said in a commanding voice "Snap out of it Kallen. This is not the time to fall apart. If you want to help your mother then your going to have to be strong for her."

Kallen who was holding her cheek said "I...Your right. What should I do."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I want you to take Kyu and head back to your house. Kyu, I want you to reverse summon her mother to Senju along with any of this refrain stuff you can find. While doing that I want you Kallen to get everything of importance to your mother and bring it to back here. I'll put your mom through standard de-tox until I can analyze the refrain and see if I can't figure out what it is exactly and either come up with some way to counter it. After that I want you to contact your friends and see if they can't find out anything about this refrain stuff. If this stuff is being used to target Elevens then odds are it's being helped into the country by the military, brittanian nobels, or some greedy underworld crime figure with a lot of pull. If I'm right then I have a target to interrigate to find out what other things are coming in or going out besides drugs and money. It might be slaves or weapons."

Shirley said "But slavery is illegal."

Naruto snorts and said "You live in a world with blinders. Humans are power hungry, selfish, concieted, bastards. Do you know how much money a female child sells for usually on the black market. By treating a group of people as less then equal as Britannia does with those they labeled as numbers they are giving the underworld all they need to kidnap, murder, rape, and sell the numbers for everything from sexual slaves to human emperimentation." causing everyone to go wide eyed and pale.

Naruto looked at Kallen and said "Don't take any risk or try and get revenge yourself Kallen. Your mother needs you. If your friends find out anything let me know or have them contact you...I can't promise anything Kallen but I will try and help."

Kallen said "Thank you." as a small smile appeared on her face.

Naruto said "There you go. Don't fall apart like that again Kallen because your not a weak little girl. You are a strong beautiful woman...now go, your mother needs you."

Kallen blushed and said "Hai Naruto." as she looked at Kyu who was in Milly's arms and said "You ready Kyu."

Kyu said "Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." as she jumped off Milly's lap and up on Kallen shoulder.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to rub his temples and said "I wonder if it's to early to get a drink."

Milly said "Yes it is."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry about that but I had to snap her out of it and as much as I hate to say it that's one of the 2 quickest ways."

Rivalz said "What's the other way."

Naruto said "Right now only Milly has the right to get that one.'

Milly said "Oh, what might that be. I don't like being slapped...unless it's my ass."

Naruto smirked and said "No, the other way is a forceful passionate kiss to the lips while using one of 3 pressure points in the body to enduce pleasure in the female body."

Milly blushed and said "Really...I might need to get a little freaked out if that's the treatment I will get."

Naruto said "So...what all are you going to do today because my plans just went to hell."

Nunnally said "And what did you plan."

Naruto said "I was going to ask Milly if she wanted to spend the day together on a date...but I've got to be here now to help Kallens mother.

Milly said "Well, why don't we go have breakfast together. Kyu and Kallen will be a little while."

Naruto said "You sure. I want to treat you right Milly and show you I do care for you."

Milly said "We got all the time in the world."

Naruto sighed and said "I wish we did but it's only a matter of time before I have to start the black rebellion to complete Nunnally wish. Even I have orders to follow."

Milly grab his hand and said "Then lets spend the time we got together...you guys got anything else you want to discuss."

No one said anything and Naruto said "Then feel free to use Senju. The seals I gave you all will make it where you can't reveal any secrets and anything that won't let you have access is restricted so I don't have to babysit you...but leave the Shinigami and Kami alone. I've got both running combat similations with the data I collected from Shinjuku. I need to better understand the knightmares strengths and weakness so I can take them out without killing the pilots."

Milly pinched his arm and said "Enough talk, lets go."

Naruto said "Yes dear." as he was pulled through the building by Milly.

Shirley said after they left "How romantic, Lulu, would you like to have breakfast with me."

Lelouch said "I'm going to have breakfast with Nunnally. You ready to go."

Nunnally said "Rivalz, Nina, would you like to have breakfast with me. Lelouch is going to have breakfast with Shirley."

Lelouch said "No I'm not."

Shirley huffed and said "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE NARUTO." as she stomped away.

Lelouch said "But..."

Nunnally shook her head and said "Smooth brother. You really have no tact when it comes to women."

Lelouch said "But I..."

Nunnally held up her hand and said "It's not me you should be talking to...you know, it's a good thing that Kyu and CC are willing to take charge or you will die a virgin."

Lelouch said "Nunnally, you shouldn't be talking like that. Your my little sister."

Nunnally said "And I have more experience having sex then you do."

Lelouch sputtered and said "I don't want to hear this."

Nunnally said "Then go find Shirley, kiss her passionately and fuck her brains out. She's been chasing you for the last 4 years. It's time you give the girl the fucking bone you got between your legs."

Lelouch slapped his head and said "What happened to you to turn you into such a..."

Nunnally said "Filthy mouth bitch...wouldn't you like to know."

Lelouch said "I give up." as he turned and started to walk away.

Nunnally said "Give Rose and her 5 sisters my condolances."

Lelouch stomped away quicker after hearing that and Rivalz snickered and said "I can't believe you could be so..."

Nunnally said "Naughty."

Rivalz nods and Nunnally said "A lot can happen in 2 years Rivalz. Even though to you all it has been a few days, I've got 2 years of experiences I have to deal with and the more I try to remember or think about the more upset I become with not only Lelouch but myself."

Nina said "But didn't Naruto seal your memories away."

Nunnally said "He did but he didn't...You see, the seal he used is made to respond to my own thoughts. If it's something I feel is to important to forget I'll remember it but if I want to forget it or think it is unimportant I can think forget it and it's instantly sealed away where I can't even remember anything about it."

Nina said "So your picking and chosing your memories."

Nunnally said "I guess you could look at it that way...so what I was saying, would you both like to have breakfast with me."

Rivalz said "Sure, I guess. Would you like to also Nina."

Nina said "Sure." as she got up

Nunnally smiled and said "Sayoko, why don't you go take a break."

Sayoko said "But Lady Nunnally, I..."

Nunnally said "Go. Rivalz can push me and we are just going to have cereal. Your services will be required by both Lelouch and Naruto in the future. I want you to enjoy this time of rest so you won't become to stress to perform later. I'm safe and I trust Nina and Rivalz."

Sayoko said "If you are sure Lady Nunnally."

Nunnally said "I'm sure."

Sayoko said "Very well, I leave Lady Nunnally in your care Lady Nina and Master Rivalz." as she turned and left.

Nina said "I can see you more and more as a princess every day Nunnally."

Rivalz said "Tell me about it." as he got up and began to push Nunnally chair.

When they got to Nunnally and Lelouch living area Nunnally said "Please push me to my room Rivalz, I need to freshen up for breakfast. Nina, would you mind helping me."

Nina said "Sure Nunnally."

When they got to her room Nunnally said "Just wait outside the door Rivalz until I call for you."

Rivalz said "You really are a princess, ordering me around."

Nina giggled as she saw Rivalz pout and leave the room closing the door after him.

Nunnally pushed herself out of her chair with her arms and slid over onto her bed and said "Nina, can you help me with this button, I always have trouble with it." as she fiddled with a button.

Nina moved forward and began to unbutton the button on Nunnally shirt and said "There you go Nunn..."

Nina eyes widen as she felt Nunnally lips on hers before she tried to pull back and found she couldn't as Nunnally had circled her arms around Nina body and pulled her forward on top of her as she fell onto the bed.

Nina broke the kiss and said in a shock voice "Nunnally, what are you doing."

Nunnally looked at Nina with half lided eyes and said "What I am doing is showing you my personal thanks for changing the future. I can now seal away the memories of that weapon you created being used by my brother to kill so many people so I won't have to live with that guilt. This is the only way I can repay you." as she squeezed Nina breast before capturing her lips again.

Nina closed her eyes as she felt Nunnally playing with her breast as well as the kiss she was feeling before she found herself underneath Nunnally who began to kiss down her cheek to her neck while her hands undid Nina shirt.

Outside the room Rivalz who had been waiting for 10 minutes was leaning against the door and thought "_What is taking them so long."_

A moan was heard from inside the room causing Rivalz to blink and asked "Is everything OK in there."

Nunnally said "Yes it is Rivalz, you can come in now."

Rivalz opened the door and blinked and blinked again as he saw Nina sitting on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest and he saw she her skin above the blanket and said "What's going on Nunnally, where's Nina and why are you not dressed."

Nunnally looked at Rivalz with half lidded eyes and put her finger in a come here motion and said "Close the door Rivalz. I have something I need your help with."

Rivalz got a nervous look on his face and said "Um..."

Nunnally said in a cute pouting voice as she quivered her lip "Your not going to let a poor helpless girl alone in her time of need, are you Rivalz."

Rivalz gulped and said "Of coarse not Nunnally, but..."

Nunnally said "Then close the door and come here."

Rivalz swallowed hard and closed the door and moved around the bed to where Nunnally was sitting and said "What do you need Nunnally."

Nunnally said "Give me your hand." as she brought her other hand out from under the cover and held it up.

Rivalz grab her hand and Nunnally pulled it under the covers and Rivalz eyes widen as he felt his hand touch something that's wet and Nunnally said "I have a burning itch deep inside that needs to be scratched. Nina tried to help me but..." as she lowered the covers and Rivalz saw the passed out form of Nina who was nude.

Nunnally saw the shocked look on Rivalz face and pushed Rivalz finger inside herself and said "Can you help me, please. I'll be _very thankful."_ as she used her free hand to pull Rivalz into a kiss.

When Nina woke up she felt her body feeling very pleasurable as she felt someone licking her nipple while her other nipple was being rubbed and she felt her clit being rubbed as a finger slid in and out of her and Nina said "Oh Nunnally." as she opened her eyes and saw her guess was right before her eyes widen even further as she saw Rivalz behind Nunnally grunting as he pushed into her.

Nina attention was pulled back to Nunnally who said "Cum for me Nina. Cum for me my love." as she bit her nipple causing Nina to close her eyes in both pleasure and pain.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Milly, Milly moaned as Naruto kissed her passionately as she sat on top of him with her legs wrapped around him in his bed

Shirley growled in frustration as she found Lelouch in Senju playing a game of chess against the computer and thought "_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CHILDISH LULU." _before she stomped away.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto walked into Senju with Milly who was laying her head on his shoulder he saw Lelouch standing over Rivalz while Nunnally was glaring at Lelouch and Nina was standing behind Nunnally looking scared.

Naruto said "Any reason why it looks like Lelouch wants to kill Rivalz."

Lelouch said "This bastard fucked my sister."

Naruto let out a breath and said "Thank god." causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Lelouch said "What the hell do you mean thank god. He deflowered Nunnally, my little sister."

Naruto shook his head and said "I was actually expecting it to happen and was expecting her to try and get me to do it. I'm glad she found someone else to deal with her problem."

Lelouch said "Her problem, HER PROBLEM. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HER PROBLEM."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Lelouch with a kunai against his neck and said "Shut up or I'll break you."

Lelouch was instantly scared. Funny how they keep forgetting Naruto maybe a nice guy but he's a fucking ninja and works for the Shinigami. You don't have a resume like that unless you are a total bad ass.

Naruto removed the kunai and said "Information is power and power comes at a price. Your sister gained power and now she has to deal with the price." as he walked over and said "How you doing Nunnally." in a softer voice as he nelt down next to her.

Nunnally said "Relaxed right now." with a little glow on her face.

Naruto who was feeling Nunnally pulse said "Good. It might be a good idea for you to claim your sick and spend the next month either in your living quarters, here, or in the council chambers."

Lelouch look of anger changed to concern and said "What's going on. What's wrong with my sister."

Naruto frowned and said "She's aging Lelouch. Power comes at a price. Your sister gained her memories from a little over 2 years from now. She will age the 2 years over the next couple of weeks...you might have noticed her attitude has changed drastically since I've arrived. It's because she not only gained the mental feedback of her future memories, she also gaining the physical and emotional feedback as well...While this is happening her body is trying to deal with all that feedback and is throwing her emotional and physical stability all to hell. She had sex sometime in the future. Because of that she was basically a drug addict going through withdraw and she had to have sex to deal with it or she would have actually started being in pain from it. Do you really want to beat the shit out of the guy who took your sisters pain away."

Rivalz thought "_Naruto, I owe you...big time."_ as he saw Lelouch calm down.

Lelouch said "Why didn't you tell us about this before and how long will she be having sympoms like this."

Naruto said "A, because it's none of your damn business what your sisters personal life is like. If she wanted to turn around and fuck every guy in the world that is her business. Your spending so much time trying to protect her from getting hurt your hurting her from living...But she should pass through this within the next month. Unfortinately for you Nunnally, you will also have 2 years worth of periods crammed into the next month also."

Nunnally eyes widen and said "I'VE GOT TO DEAL WITH 2 YEARS WORTH OF PERIODS IN A MONTH...Oh god." as she hung her head down.

Naruto sighed and said "It won't be 2 years worth of eggs being released but the emotions and hormones from it...But that's not the worst part Nunnally."

Milly said "What could be worst then that." in a worried tone.

Naruto said "Think about what happens to you when you have a period Milly. Your body goes through stages where your hormones change and you go through fatigue and other symptoms. Now think about this. If your body went through 2 years worth of those symptoms in one month, your body would become weakened due to the imbalance of hormones as well as the loss of you body reserves since she won't be able to replace the calories and vitamins as fast as she going to lose them...then there is also the risk that she maybe pregnant now."

Everyone eyes widen and Rivalz said "Pregnant." in a scared voice as he saw a look of imminent death shot at him from Lelouch.

Naruto said "There is a chance since she had sex. If she is then you have to realise that she won't go 9 months, she will last maybe 12 days at most. The problem is the baby would kill her and itself from poor nutrition because there is no way her body can get enough food and water to support both her and a baby."

Lelouch said "Rivalz, I'm going to kill you." as he lunged at Rivalz.

Naruto said "Stop it Lelouch, Nunnally not pregnant luckily." causing a collective breath to be released as well as Lelouch to stop chasing Rivalz.

Nunnally said "How can you tell."

Naruto said "I checked your pulse. If you were pregnant I would have already felt the babies heartbeat in your pulse...but you can't have sex again with a guy until this is over. If you do you will be risking not only your life but possibly an unborn childs life. That is why I meantioned it the way I did so you would realise the real risk your facing."

Milly frowned and said "What will happen if I get pregnant."

Naruto looked at her and said "You won't. I've been making sure that I can't get you pregnant. I won't let you put your life at risk getting pregnant right now. I've done something that will make it impossible for me to get you pregnant for the next 6 months."

Milly let out a breath of relief and and Naruto said "So...did everyone get lucky today."

Shirley huffed and crossed her arms and all the girls in the room gave her a look of pity before glaring at Lelouch.

Lelouch said "What."

Shirley said "Why can't you be more of a man Lulu. Everyone else around us is finding happiness together but you won't even look at me. Your to busy looking at that chess board."

Lelouch said "Shirley, I don't want to let anything get in the way of my goal. Ever since the day my mother was killed I have vowed to make those responsible pay. I have spent years getting ready to do it and now that I have the power of Geass it has sped up my plans by years."

Naruto shook his head and said "Typical avenger...speaking of, where did CC get off to."

A burp was heard coming from the entertainment seating area and everyone looked over and Naruto said "What the hell. How in the hell can someone make a mess that bad so quickly...and are those empty pizza boxes."

CC voice was heard coming from the couch and she said "Oh Cheesy-kun. Give me your delicios flavor." causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Just then there was a puff of smoke and everyone turned as they saw Kyu sitting on the stomach of a woman and Naruto said "That must be Kallen mother. Computer, de-tox 1."

A tank filled with water rose up out of the ground and Naruto walked over and picked the woman up and said "Any trouble."

Kyu said "**Kallen step-mother is a bitch. Other then that, no."**

Naruto nods and put the woman in the tank and a holographic screen appeared and showed several readings including blood presure, pulse, and tox levels.

Nina said "Is there any situation your not prepared for."

Naruto and Kyu looked at each other and Naruto said "If there is then we don't know about it. We've tried to prepare for every possibility."

Kyu said "**It's better to have and not need then need and not have."**

Naruto said "Well you all know the rules. It will take about an hour for the computer to finish scanning Kallen mother. Computer, Senju Industries."

As the platform rose out of the water and connected to the other platforms Milly gasped as she saw 2 mobil suits and said "What are those."

Naruto said "Shinigami and Kami." as he began to walk toward them.

Milly quickly began to follow Naruto and was suprised when she enter the platform she began to float and Naruto said "This lab is currently under zero gravity. I have to have zero gravity in order to create gundanium. The metal those suits are made from. It's 3 times stronger then the knightmares of your world."

Milly said "Thier amazing...I thought you destroyed Kami."

Naruto said "I destroyed the cockpit where my younger self was. Without a pilot it couldn't continue...Kyu and I've repaired it but haven't used it since then. I've been reconfiguring Shinigami to be more compatable with your world."

Milly said "Our world...you live there now also Naruto. You have to stop seeing our world as just another bus stop. Take your own advice and start living."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Your right." as he turned and floated over to her and pulled her close and said "I love you."

Milly said "I know. I love you also...so are you going to start to school with us tomorrow."

Naruto said "I plan on it but I can't promise anything yet."

Milly said "I hope you can...so what are you doing."

Naruto said "Well, there's a new 7th generation knightmare Britannia has called the Lancelot. It could actually stand up to Shinigami a little...of coarse most of Shinigami systems were shut off at the time also since I had been working on them when Nunnally remember Shinjuku. Because of that I took some damage and I'm having to fix it and I also want to finish getting it operational completely."

Milly said "Can I help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "I know your family does but do you know anything about mobil suits."

Milly said "Actually...I do."

Naruto said "Computer, side by side, Shinigami blueprints.

A holographic version of Shinigami appeared next to the real one and Naruto said "Tell me what you think I can do to make it better or more compatable to..._our world."_ stopping himself from saying your world.

Milly smiled seeing Naruto try to change and looked at the blue prints and her eyes widen and said "Amazing...there is no land speeder. How fast can it react without those."

Naruto said "Land speeders are actually an easy target to go after to take out a knightmare. Destroy them then you can destroy the arms or damage the suit to cause the auto eject. They may give a mobil suit a speed boost on land but they actually reduce thier mobility against other type of mobil suits like flight models or fortress type."

Milly ask "How do you combat against thier superior speed."

Naruto snorts and said "Superior speed...please. Look at the thrust drives. They give me the ability to go twice the speed of a Sutherland and the versitility to do land, sea, air, and space battles."

Milly looked at the thrust drives and her eyes widen and said loudly "Woah. The thrust to mass ratio is enormous."

Naruto smirked and siad "Thanks, I knew you noticed." as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Milly blushed and said quitely "Pervert." as she lightly punched him in the arm.

A female voice behind them said "Is it really that big."

Both Milly and Naruto turned and saw Kallen floating not to far away looking at the blue prints of the Shinigami and both Naruto and Milly blushed and Kallen looked over at both of them and said "Is the thrust to mass ratio really that big for that suit...why are you both blushing."

Milly said "A private joke...what are you doing here."

Kallen said "I just got back and saw my mother in that tank thing and I came looking for Naruto to find out how she is doing. I heard your statement talking about the thrust to mass ratio and I was just currious if it was really that big since I've piloted knightmares before."

Naruto said "It's a 15:1 ratio where the standard thrust prepulsion of that suit you were in when we first met was a 3:1 and the sutherlands have a 7:1 thrust ratio."

Kallen frowned and said "What about that white suit. The one in Shinjuku."

Naruto said "I'd say it's about at least a 10:1 ratio."

Milly said "Wait, you were in Shinjuku...you...you were one of the terrorist that day."

Kallen frowned and said "Yes...I was suppose to guard what we thought was nerve gas until we reached our base...we never planned for what happen to happen that day...A Japanese owned family resturaunt in the Britannian city catered to both Japanese and Britannian...the Britannians police ordered them to stop serving numbers in their resturaunt and when they refused they arrested every member of that family for being terrorist sympathizers...we stole that nerve gas because we wanted them to be released because they didn't do anything wrong." as she looked down.

Milly frowned and said "Kallen...I..."

Naruto said "Milly.."

Milly interupted him and said "No Naruto. I want to say something...Kallen...I don't understand what you must feel...and I can't claim that I understand what you have had to go through...but since I met Naruto I feel like I have had my eyes opened...things that I have accepted my entire life as the way things are has changed and I see things differently now...I don't see you as a Britannian, Eleven, Japanese, or number...I see you as a fellow woman like myself...as an equal."

Kallen smiled a little as she looked at Milly and said "I...you don't know what that means to me...it...it's been so hard trying to deal with being what everyone see's me as."

Milly asked "You like him, don't you."

Kallen bit her lip and looked at Naruto who started to open his mouth and Kallen nods and said "It's hard not to when someone can see into your very..."

Milly said "Heart and soul...I know. He's like that to me also."

Naruto said "I'm standing right here you know."

Milly said "Quite you."

Kallen said "Yeah, this is girl talk."

Naruto pouted and said "Well in that case I'll go check on your mother Kallen." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves shocking both girls.

Kallen said "How does he do that."

Milly said "I have no idea...so..."

Kallen said "Why are you being nice to me. You know that I like your boyfriend and..."

Milly said "True. But I don't know the extent of your feelings for him."

Kallen looked down and said "I'm glad you don't because neither do I...I...2 weeks ago I didn't even have a thought in my mind about a relationship...Now...Now I don't know. I've got feelings for him but I don't know if it is just thankfulness, gratitude, hero worship, love, lust, or what..."

Milly said "Look, I'm willing to discuss those feeling you have for him later if you agree not to make a move on him without my approval. Naruto wants a big family...bigger then I can give him. He made it clear before we were ever together that he plans to have several wives or lovers...I'm posessive of him since we only just got together...I want some time to be with him before another girl enters the picture...while your sorting your feelings out will you respect me enough to honor my request."

Kallen said "Your serious...about sharing him."

Milly said "The king has well over 100 wives. I think Naruto deserves happiness more then he does. Why shouldn't I allow him the chance to be happy."

Kallen thought a moment and said "I can't believe I'm actually doing this but...I, Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, give you my word as both a Britannian and Japanese that I will not make any romantic moves toward him without notifying you first that I realise my feeling for him are true...but you can't blame me if he makes a move on me."

Milly said "Fair enough...but you should know that I will not give him up and...Now I want to know what your planning. You meantioned earlier you had an offer for Naruto...what is it."

Kallen said "As you know I was one of the resistance members who were there in Shinjuku...I know other members...If Naruto is going to fight Britannia he is going to need an army...I can arrange a meeting with him and the other members I know to try and recruit them...I can't promise they will join him but at least he can meet them and see if they would join him...and I will join him."

Milly frowned and said "You still wish to fight even after Shinjuku."

Kallen said "Now more then ever...but I have a different reason to do it then I did when I was fighting back in Shinjuku...back then I was actually fighting for revenge...revenge against my father and because of my brothers death...Now I want to fight to protect."

Naruto voice said "I'm glad to hear you say that Kallen but I refuse." startling both girls.

Both girls turned and saw Naruto had returned and Kallen said "Why. Your going to..."

Naruto interupted her and said "I'm not a stratagist like Lelouch. In a fight I trust my instincts, my experience, and my skills. I can plan ahead for battles to start them off with the best results in mind but as any stratagist will tell you, after first contact with an enemy all battle plans have to change and I'm not the type of person who can give orders to change one plan to another in battle...That is why I won't accept your help. I'll fight myself so that no one else has to die because of me. That is why I use this." as suddenly the area around them was covered in smoke and when it cleared there was hundreds of Naruto floating there and Naruto said "These are kagebunshin, clones of me. They will be my army."

A blur shot through the kagebunshin causing them to go up in smoke.

When the blur stop Kyu was standing there and she said "**Kagebunshin are solid clones but they only can take a single hit before they dispel. They are good for some things but for what your talking about they are suicide kit."**

Naruto frowned and said "At least this way I can control the battlefield and make sure there are no needless deaths."

Kallen said "Lelouch is Zero, right."

Naruto nods and Kallen said "Then there is your answer, you be the leader and let him be the chief stratagist. That is what Nunnally was telling you to do. It seems like a good idea."

Naruto turned to her and said "In theory it does...but I don't trust Lelouch. He already proved that he would let you and the others die if it let him have a chance for his own goal. I can't bring myself to trust someone like him...not again." as he flew up to the cockpit hatch of the Shinigami and climbed inside before the suit powered up and moved it left arm sideways.

Naruto climbed out of the suit and said "I won't trust an avenger. I won't watch as someone I care about dies at his hands. Not again." as he moved toward the left arm.

Kyu frowned and said "**He's not Sasuke, Naruto."**

Naruto stop moving and said "Close enough Kyu. We already know he's responsible for the deaths of countless lives in his quest for revenge in the future. The only difference between him and Sasuke is Sasuke wanted to do it alone while Lelouch uses others as puppets to get his revenge."

Kyu sighed and said "**Your know the difference between the you in Shinigami and the you in Kami...the one in Kami was afraid of being unable to control death. You are afraid of being able to control life." **as she turned and left.

Kallen and Milly looked between the retreating Kyu and the Naruto who had his back to them and Milly said "Naruto...you told Lelouch that he was being so protective of Nunnally that he was keeping her from living...your doing the same thing." as she turned and started to leave.

Kallen said "You can't prevent someone from dying Naruto. I'm still going to fight. It's your choice if your going be there to make sure I die or not." as she left.

Naruto had his eyes closed and thought "_It's all the same, only the names and faces change."_ as a tear falls down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

When class started again on Monday the news about Prince Clovis death was spreading and it was claimed that he was killed by Suzaku Kururagi in revenge for what Clovis ordered in Shinjuku. To those who had been in Senju over the weekend it was shocking since they hadn't heard about it yet but they also expected it from Nunnally story.

Milly along with the other members of the student council were standing in front of a large video projection screen in the school gym along with the other students from the Ashford accademy except for Naruto. On the screen they were watching a transport surrounded by 4 Sutherlands driving down the road.

Nunnally who was sitting by the council members in her wheel chair was looking worried and said softly "This is where Zero is suppose to appear..."

Milly frowned and said softly "I don't know what Naruto's going to do but I told him as soon as I heard the news this morning. He said he would take care of it."

Just then everyone saw the transport and the Sutherlands stopping and the camera moved down the road on the screen and everyone saw a figure walking down the middle of the road.

Miles away at the location the students were watching, Naruto dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt walked down the middle of the road reading a book.

Jeremiah Gottwald who was piloting the lead Sutherland said "Halt, who are you and how dare you interupt the transport of the prisoner of our late Prince Clovis."

Naruto closed his book and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, CEO of Senju enterprise and you Jeremiah Gottwald, the man who once guarded the late Empresss Marianne, correct."

Gottwald blinked and said "Yes. Why are you here interupting the trasport of the prisoner charged..."

Naruto interupted Gottwald and said "Forgive my interuption Sir Gottwald but I felt that I should come here today with the evidence I have been able to acquire. A video of the murder of Prince Clovis showing the true killer. It also shows that Suzaku Kururagi, was following the orders of Prince Clovis fighting and killing non Btrittanians in Shinjuku at the time of the Princes death. It shows he was piloting the Lancelot, an experimental 7th generation knightmare frame sponsored by Prince Schniezel." as he held up a CD.

Everyone's eyes widen and Gottwald said "Why should I believe your words Eleven."

Naruto said "Because it also shows video of the pilot of the unknown knightmare frame that defeated the Lancelot. From what I hear, this pilot also defeated you in Shinjuku if the stories about your Sutherland having it's legs cut off in Shinjuku are true."

Gottwald frowned and said "That still does not explain why I should believe your claim Eleven."

Naruto said "I came here today because my business contacts in Brittania have informed me that Princess Cornelia is going to become our new Viceroy of this country. She should be here in the next week and will most likely start a bloodbath looking for the real killer of her brother because this video is being sold to several buyers to help rally support against Brittania and her highness will most likely kill you and the rest of the pure blood faction for treason when she discovers you have been using her brothers death to premote your own agenda...especially when her sister is in danger of being assassinated as we speak."

Everyone's eyes widen and Gottwald said "What do you mean her sister is in danger."

Naruto said "My contact told me that Princess Euphemia is coming to this country ahead of her sister because she wishes to pay respect to her late brother privately without media watching her. He told me he heard that the information was sold by a noble in the homeland to several different resistance groups here and that those groups could be targetting Princess Euphemia since she will be without security protection. If something happens to Princess Euphemia then Princess Cornelia won't just stop at killing a few civilians to force her brothers killer out of hiding. She will perform genocide on the people of this country. I came here today to try and protect Princess Euphemia by warning about the danger she is in since she is coming with no security and also save the son of the former leader of this country so that the people of this country, both Brittanian and non Brittanian won't have to live through more innocent bloodshed. Princess Euphemia is innocent and has no blood on her hands. Many of the non Brittanians in this country are the same. All they want is to be able to live thier life with thier families and friends."

Gottwald said "Your trying to raise sympathy for yourself and other Elevens by claiming your trying to protect Princess Euphemia when she not even coming."

Naruto said "You think I'm bluffing huh." before he smirked and said "You should ask some of the nobles here about betting against me. You will find I am very lucky. I'm not scared of you or your knightmares. I'm not scared of Brittannia or non Brittanians. I'm a pacifist by choice but I will do what I have to in order to protect my friends and family." as he made a single hands sign

BANG.

The next moment Naruto spun around as he fell to the ground having been shot in the shoulder from behind and the CD in Naruto hand flew a few feet away from him.

BANG

Another shot was heard and the CD on the ground was destroyed.

At Ashford all the student council members were shocked seeing Naruto get shot and both Milly and Kallen had tears forming in thier eyes.

Naruto quickly put pressure to his left shoulder and thought "_Clean through, good shooting Kyu."_ as he got to his feet slowly and glared at Gottwald and said "YOU WOULD SHOOT AN UNARMED MAN IN THE BACK ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AND DESTROY THE EVIDENCE THAT WOULD SAVE AN INNOCENT MANS LIFE FOR YOUR OWN GREED GOTTWALD. DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR." As some of the crowds began to flee while others remained to see what was going to happen along with the media crew who stayed.

Gottwald who was trying to find the sniper heard Naruto shout and said "Kill the Eleven." to the other 3 pilots of the nightmares.

Naruto who was holding his shoulder slowly lowered it ignoring the wound and said "Give me your best shot. I'll show you the true strength of a mans Honor." as he glared at the 3 knightmares that moved around Gottwalds.

As the Sutherlands drew thier weapons Naruto ran forward toward the 3 knightmares but at speeds that everyone could see and spring boarded off the legs of 2 Sutherlands that were to close before landing on top of the cockpit and kicking the pilot hands when he drew a pistol to try and shoot Naruto before hitting a pressure point on the guys neck knocking him out..

Naruto back flipped as the sound of a gunshot was heard and landed on the cockpit of the 2nd Sutherland whose pilot shot at Naruto before like the first time, Naruto kicked the gun out of the pilots hands but this time kicked the pilot in the nose while casting a small genjutsu on the guy to make him pass out.

Naruto then kicked the controls of the sutherland with his foot causing it to spin around and Naruto ran down the arm as it was spinning and jumped off and landed on the cockpit of the 3rd Sutherland and used his good hand to grab the sword blade that the woman who was piloting the Sutherland had drawn to stab Naruto.

Naruto jerked the blade forward and kicked the woman out of the Sutherland before landing in the cockpit and spun the Sutherland around and pointed the assualt riffle at Gottwald and said "Like I said Gottwald, I'm not scared of a man who has no honor and would shoot an unarmed man in the back...My blood is red just like a Brittanians. I have the same organs, the same needs and the same feelings as a Brittanian. Your King says all men are not created equal. He's full of shit. We are all born equal. It's what we do with our lives and how we die that matters what kind of person we are."

Gottwald said "How dare you insult the king like that I'll..."

Suddenly he stopped talking as the assualt riffle was moved to point blank range in his face and Naruto said "A ruler is only as strong as his weakest subject. My contact that told me about Euphemia told me that the information about her coming here was sold by one of the Kings own children who want to eliminate those in thier way to the thrown. If the Kings own children are willing to be traitorous bitches and they follow the example of thier father then what does that say about your King, Gottwald."

Gottwald was shaking and said "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Naruto said "My hands are stained with blood. I'm a healer Gottwald. Every life I don't save is more blood on my hands. I came here unarmed and you tried to assassinate me but that failed so you tried to publically execute me. If you killed me then the blood from my death would have been on Princess Euphemia's hands since it was hers that I came to save. I would have become a Martyr to the non Brittanians around the world which would cause more hatred around the world and more innocent lives would have been lost. None of your men are dead, only knocked out. Now I am going to walk away and treat my gunshot wound and then I am going back to my office start back to work saving more lives. You can try and shoot me and stain the hands of Euphemia and all the other innocent people in the world with blood or you can accept the fact that your actions here today were dishonorable and you can try and redeem yourself by releasing a man you know is innocent and get to the airport and start setting up security protection for Euphemia. It's your choice, honor or dishonor." as the Sutherland Naruto was piloting moved the rifle away and Naruto jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground.

Everyone around the world was stunned seeing Naruto and his actions.

Gottwald said "Halt, You are under arrest for attacking a Brittanian soldier and treason." as he pointed his Sutherlands weapons at Naruto

Naruto who was walking away snorts and said "Hm, you say something." while still walking away.

Gottwald gritted his teeth and Naruto stopped and looked back at Gottwald and said "Millions of lives around the world hang in the balance of this decision Gottwald. I'm not hiding. I'm not running. I'm standing right here, proudly declaring who I am. You know my name, you know what I do...I could have killed you or your men. I could have turned those Sutherlands around on the Brittanian men, women, and children standing there watching this...but I didn't. I came here in peace and I'm leaving in peace. The only reason I became violent was in self defense. Everyone watching us right now around the world can see by your actions today that Sazuku is innocent. He was going to be given a false trail and killed all because he was a pawn in your own power game...but I'll take away your pawn. Sazuku may have been born Japanesse but he is all Britannian now. He aided Britannia in taking over this country by killing his own father."

Everyone's eyes widen and the camera turned to Sazuku who had gone wide eyed and pale.

Naruto said "He thought that without leadership Japan would have quit fighting and all the innocent lives that would have been lost from fighting could have been saved. The niavity of a child...the Japanesse weren't fighting for this island. They realised that Britannia didn't care about the land, they wanted the slave labor. Why else would they take away the peoples identity and give them a number. The non Brittanians are nothing more then property in the eyes of Brittanian. Your life is property to them and Gottwald here saw your death as more valuable then you life. Those who fight against Brittania are fighting for freedom and you help take that freedom from them when you killed your father and when you followed Clovis orders in Shinjuku. Live with your choice. You have no value to the people of this country now so Gottwald has no reason to kill you since your worthless...One of my instructors once told me those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. You could call me trash because I'm not following Britannia's rules because I'm not an Eleven, I'm not property, and I'm not Japanese. I'm a person and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" as he turned and began to walk away again.

After getting out of sight disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was in Senju and screamed "GOD DAMN THAT HURTS." as he moved to the bar and got a bottle of whiskey.

Kyu who also reveresed summon herself back to Senju said "Are you alright."

Naruto said "Get over here and give me some stitches and painkillers."

Kyu said "You really are a sadist. You know that."

Naruto said "Bite my...Damn you would to." as he saw Kyu open her mouth.

Kyu snickered as she quickly began putting stitches in as Naruto took several big gulps of the whiskey and she said "You know your girls are going to kill you for scaring them like that."

Naruto said "True...but I'll worry about that later. I'm going to lay down because I'm a little light headed."

Kyu siad "Blood or alchohol."

Naruto said "A little of both. Bloodloss and Alchohol." as he slumped down onto the couch.

Kyu just shook her head and walked toward the exit to Ashford.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Kyu was being petted in her fox form by CC in the student council room when the members of the student council walked in and Milly seeing Kyu quickly said "Kyu, where is Naruto, is he OK, is he dead. What happened. Are..."

She was stopped by Kyu putting her tail against Milly mouth and Kyu said "**Naruto's fine. He's asleep right now from a hangover since he used whiskey to kill the pain and bloodloss. He was never in any danger, I'm to good of a shot to have missed."**

Everyone's eyes widen and Rivalz said "You shot him."

Kyu said "**Yeah. That was the plan. Naruto would claim he had a video showing Sazuku was innocent and then I would shoot him and destroy the video. I just had to wait until he gave me the signal."**

Lelouch said "But why would he want to be shot."

Kyu said "**He did it so he could sow the seeds of doubt. Schniezel who has been trying to get a meeting with Naruto will use Cornelia or Euphemia to get in contact with him who both will be wanting to meet him. Euphemia because he protected her a little and Cornelia because of her suspicion of him. It also drew attention to Gottwald making it look like someone in the pureblood might have been responsible for the possible assassination attempt on Naruto. That would raise the suspicion of more people that there is a traitor in Britannia. By sowing the seeds of doubt Naruto is able to weaken Britannia so they won't be able to cause as much damage as they could if they worked together."**

Lelouch said "Divide and conquar."

Kyu said "**Something like that. I've been monitoring military communications and Cornelia is pissed. She's chewing Gottwald a new one for dismissing a threat to Euphemia's life so casually and has demoted him back to private along with the rest of the Pure blood faction. She also has Euphemia on 24 hour guard right now."**

Kyu turned her head to Nunnally and said "**You never told me that Euphemia had pink hair."**

Everyone looked confused and Lelouch said "What does pink hair have to do with anything."

Kyu said "**Sakura had pink hair. Remember me telling you about her. How Naruto first saw her romantically but later saw her as a sister he never had. How Sasuke switched places with her and caused Naruto to accidently kill her. Naruto doesn't know what Euphemia looks like and I'm afraid that once he see's her his guilt will return."**

Milly frowned and looked at Kallen and said "Then we need to make sure he doesn't become depressed. Right."

Kallen said "Right...is it alright to go see him. I want to check on my mom also."

Kyu said "**Go ahead but watch his wounds. I maybe a great shot but an injury is still an injury."**

Everyone began to move toward Senju but CC grab Lelouch arm and smirked before dragging him away.

When the group made it to Senju they saw Naruto passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and Rivalz looked at the label and whistled and said "That's the strong stuff. It's no wonder he passed out.

Naruto without opening his eyes said "Blame the alchohol if you want but please be quite. I've got a headache."

The next moment Naruto screamed as he felt a fist hit him upside the head and he saw Kallen glaring at him along with Milly and Milly said "Do you have ANY idea what it felt like for us to see you get shot like that. How scared to death I...I mean we were."

Naruto said "Of coarse I do, why do you think I didn't tell you what I was going to do."

Kyu who was being petted by Lelouch blinked and said "Why do I feel like Naruto just made himself look like an idiot again."

CC said "Probably because your secretly spying on him back in Senju."

Kyu gave a half lidded glare at CC and said "You never tell him I can do that."

CC said "Of coarse mistress. Man servant, you heard her. You are never to repeat what you just heard."

Lelouch said "Why the hell am I your man servant."

CC raised an eyebrow and said "Mistress, I think our man servant needs retrained again." causing Lelouch to pale.

Back in Senju Naruto held both Milly and Kallen who were crying into his chest while he sported several bruises and red marks where he had been punched and he had his eyes closed and said "I'm sorry for worrying you both. I didn't meant to hurt either of you."

Kallen said in a weapy voice "Please don't do it again. I've already lost my brother and nearly lost my mother. I don't want to lose you also."

Milly bit her lip and grab both Naruto and Kallen's hands and began to drag them away and Kallen said "What are you doing Milly."

Milly said "Naruto needs to show us both how much he loves us and we need to remind him of why he shouldn't risk his life stupidly. He needs to remember what's precious to him."

Kallen grab Naruto free arm and said "Right." and began to help Milly pull Naruto.

Naruto looked back and forward a moment realising what both girls meant and thought "_Maybe I should get shot more often."_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 2 days since Naruto, Kallen, and Milly had a meeting of the minds...or bodies if you know what I mean.

A few miles outside of a small village Naruto who was dressed in a black cloaked pulled a mask over his face with a fox design on it before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

It was 20 minutes later Naruto was using stealth to go down a set of tunnels and thought "_How in the hell did these guys stay hidden so long if this is as best as they can hide. Prince Clovis must be an idiot for not finding the JLF headquarters."_

5 minutes later there were several people talking when a voice said "**So this is the infamous Six Houses of Kyoto."**

Every person in the room tensed and several soldiers who were in the room pulled out thier weapons.

A man who was holding a sword said "Whose there. Show yourself."

The next moment 20 of the guards in the room were covered in a puff of smoke and the next moment they were all crumpled on the floor while the man with the sword felt a blade at his neck and a voice from behind him said "**General Tohdoh I presume."**

Tohdoh, the only member of the Japanese military to have a victory against Brittania durring the war for Japan said nothing as he held onto his blade and a voice from the table in the center of the room said "Who are you and why are you here."

The individual who held Tohdoh hostage said "**I am a Shinobi and I am here because the Kyoto house has something I desire to complete my mission. Due to the current situation had I approached you any other way it would have been shoot first, question later...Don't worry, your men are only knocked out General though truth be known, I think that had we had someone other then the incompotent Clovis here then this meeting wouldn't be happening because nearly every 2 bit thug on the street knew where to find you. Now you are Taizo Kirihara, are you not."**

The old man at the center table who spoke before now identified as Taizo said "Yes I am. Release Tohdoh and we will discuss why you are here...Shinobi."

The man identified as a Shinobi said **"And do you Tohdoh swear not to attack me the moment you are free."**

Tohdoh said "Yes."

The Shinobi said** "Your word is bonding General, break it and the explosives I have placed inside this base on my way here will activate killing everyone most likely crippling the country resistant perminately. Do you understand. I am a Shinobi, my life means nothing, only my mission."**

Tohdo gritted his teeth and said "I understand..._SHINOBI."_

The Shinobi said "**Good." **as he disappeared from behind Tohdoh and appeared in the middle of the room near the table where Taizo was.

Taizo frowned seeing this as Tohdo glared at Shinobi and Taizo said "Why are you here Shinobi."

Shinobi said "**You are a man who has many secrets. You did not reveal the death of this countries leader because of the man behind me victory in one battle which cost the lives of many of our people. You now cost even more of our peoples lives and resources by giving them resources to fight with but do not organise them causing them to become little more then street thugs in the eye of our enemy. You know this is true."**

Taizo said nothing and Shinobi placed his hand on the table and a said "**A gathering of enemies of Britannia will be assemblying soon. You want to take back what is ours you will come. I'll contact you and arrange for a place for you and Tohdoh to meet me. Since you don't trust me you may bring your legendary 4 holy swords as security if you wish but only those 4. Any others and I'll kill them, reguardless of who they are. This meeting is for leaders. If you think this is a trap then why haven't I killed you both and the others here." **as he disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking both men and when the smoke cleared there was a phone on the table.

Taizo frowned and said "What do you think Tohdoh."

Tohdoh looked at the spot Shinobi was and said "I don't trust him."

Taizo said "I don't either...but he's right, the way things are going won't win us back our country. I'll go to the meeting to see just what he's got plan and who is out there that is wanting to fight Britannia."

Tohdoh said "Do you think it might be possible to get them to join together with the JLF."

Taizo was silent a moment and said "Something tells me that it might be we who will be joining up...That was no Shinobi...that was something more."

The next day at Ashford accademy Milly walked into her homeroom class and the teacher said "Miss Ashford, why are you late."

A voice behind her said "She was with me." causing the eyes of everyone to turn to look at who it was that spoke that was still outside the door.

Milly who had jumped lightly having not notice the person behind her turned and said "Don't scare me like that Naruto." seeing Naruto standing there.

Every eye widen even more and several people gasped as they saw Naruto enter and one student said "What's an eleven doing here. This is a..."

Milly who heard the student quickly said "DON'T CALL HIM THAT TENCHI. HIS NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND..."

She stopped because Naruto had placed his hand on her shoulder and said "It's alright Madame President. I'm sure our fellow student did not mean any disrespect."

The same student from before, Tenchi said "HOW DARE YOU PLACE YOUR HANDS ON HER YOU FILTHY ELEVEN. I'LL..."

Naruto who was in a school uniform except he had a white mask over the lower half of his face interupted him and said "Hm, you say something."

Off to the side of class Kallen bit her lip and thought "_Leave it to Naruto to make an entrance and piss someone off."_

Tenchi started to open his mouth when Naruto said "I guess I must have been mistaken. I thought you called me filthy."

Tenchi said "I DID YOU PIECE OF SHIT EL..."

Naruto interupted him again as Milly started to open her mouth and he said "Then I have no choice but to uphold to the code of Honor." as he walked over while pulling off a white glove from his hand one finger at a time.

The teacher said "Now hold on a minute, I am not going to have..."

The next moment Naruto used the white glove to slap Tenchi across the face and said "By the code of Honor I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze challenge you Tenchi whatever your name is to a duel of your choosing for the tarnish you have slander my name with."

Tenchi and the rest of the class besides Lelouch who was sitting in the middle of class looked confused. Lelouch thought "_Did he just..."_

The teacher said "What did..."

Lelouch stood up and said "Sensei, I know what he's speaking about and he is well within his rights to do so."

Everyone turned thier eye to Lelouch and Milly said "What do you mean Lelouch."

Lelouch said "According to the Code of Honor established by the 5th king of Britannia, in the event someone feels thier honor has been tarnished they can formally challenge the person who they feel tarnished thier name to a dual. The person who challenges sets the location of the duel and the one who was challenged decided the type of duel. The dual has to be at noon on the day of the challenge."

The teacher said "What happens in the duel Lelouch and how do you know about this."

Lelouch said "I studied the laws of Brittanian with the Director of the Accademy when I was younger...as for what happens...Tenchi has 2 choices at the moment. He can formally admit that he was wrong and bow to Naruto and admit he was wrong. If he refuses to do that then he has to accept and choose the challenge which can be any type of duel from pistols, fencing, boxing, chess, or any other contest where there is a one on one match where a clear winner could be decided. In some cases these duels like the ones with fencing or pistols are a duel to the death while boxing would be till knock out."

Several people paled at this and Naruto said "But that's not all. Should he accept and defeat me then my life will be in his hands where he could do anything from order me to kill myself, become his slave, leave this place and never return, or thousands of other things."

Lelouch said "But if you win then the shoe is on the other foot. Tenchi will have no choice but to declare he was wrong, bow to you and complete one demand as payment for the slight against your honor."

Naruto said "And if he refuses should he loose then him and his entire family will be stripped of thier name, wealth, and title and all shall be given to me as payment for not only tarnishing my name but also for being a dishonorable person...So, do you accept my challenge or do you admit that not only am I not filthy but I am also not a piece of shit."

Tenchi frowned and the kid behind Tenchi leaned forward and whispered in Tenchi ear and Tenchi got a smirk on his face and said "I accept your challenge your god damn filthy piece of shit."

Naruto said "Then what is the duel."

Tenchi said "Chess...but I choose a 2nd to take my place."

Naruto said "Are you sure you wish to do that. I mean..."

Tenchi said "What's wrong you piece of garbage. Are you backing down."

Naruto sighed and said "You chose your fate, name your 2nd."

Tenchi smirked and said "Lelouch."

Lelouch cursed under his breath and Naruto said "And I chose the duel to be a race of endurance where we have to race laps from bottom of the stairs of this school up to the top of this building where we must collect one color ball and bring it down and give it to the student council president before running back up to get the next ball. First one to make 10 trips to the top and back down with one ball per trip wins.."

Another student said "You can't do that. The rules said that Tenchi get's to chose."

Lelouch who had gone pale said "Unless the person challenge chooses a 2nd at which point the person who was the challenger may decide the duel since when Tenchi chose to let someone else fight for him which was used as a dirty tactic in the past where family members where chosen as 2nds against thier own family members in fights to the death the King declared that when a 2nd is used like Tenchi just did he forfieted his right to chose the type of duel."

Tenchi eyes widen and screamed "WHAT." before he turned and began to yell at the kid behind him.

Naruto who walked over to Lelouch said "So do you want to race me or do you just want to admit defeat since it's pretty obvious Tenchi here has let his mouth write a check he couldn't cash by fighting someone who was smarter then him."

Tenchi said "Your not smarter then me."

Naruto said "Then why is it that you failed to win a battle of witts. One of the rules of combat when fighting a superior force is to use your opponents strength against them. That is how I was admitted to a Brittanian accademy."

The teacher asked "How if I might ask and you are an eleven.."

Naruto looked at him and said "You know the most important lesson about paperwork. It isn't legal unless you dot all the I's and cross all the T's. Brittannia created a huge loophole when they created the Honorary Brittannian System. In Japan..."

Tenchi said "Area 11."

Naruto said "Will someone please put some tape on his mouth before he emberrasses his family name anymore." causing a few people to snicker.

Milly had crossed her arms with an amused look on her face and said "Please continue Naruto." as she placed her hand on the shoulder of Kallen who looked to be ready to burst out laughing.

Naruto said "Of coarse. As I was saying, Right now there are actually 2 countries in these lands thanks to the loophole I found and exploited. There is Area 11 and then there is Japan."

Tenchi started to open his mouth when Kallen said softly "Please be quite Tenchi. I wish to hear this."

A girl beside Kallen said "Really Kallen, you do."

Kallen said "Yes. I wish to hear how he is here and how he claims Japan is here."

The teacher said "As do I. Please continue Naruto. Everyone else be quite until the end."

Naruto nods and said "Well what I was saying, in order to become an honorary Brittanian, an 11, god I hate that number, makes it sound like a prison number or slave number like I said the other day to the world on television...but an 11 has to go to one office in the heart of the ghetto's and formally give up thier citizenship to be called an 11...not Japanese but 11's. This is actually a sick joke someone wanted to play on those who become honorary britannians by making them feel like they are giving up thier heritage, betraying thier heart...but all they gave up was the name Britannia calls the people here."

Kallen's eye widen as she heard this and thought "_That actually makes since."_

Tenchi said "But they have to swear an allegiance to serve Brittania after they do that."

Naruto smirked and said "And that is where the magic begins. The sick joke someone made had it where they have to go all the way to the capital building in the Brittanian section to sign up to be an honorary Brittanian. The entire time from the time they leave the ghetto's to the time they get to the capital, they have NO citizenship to any country."

Stun silence greeted Naruto's ears after he statement and said "Anyways, since I had no official citizenship anywhere I requested a student visa and when it asked for my country of birth I simply put Japan since that was where I was born and since those forms are all electronic I gained back my Japanese citizenship and got permission to goto a Britannian school all because of someone's sick joke and another persons being to lazy to read paperwork instead of having a computer do it."

Lelouch chuckled and said "I have to admit, that was pretty clever. As long as you are a student you get to keep your birth country citizenship."

Naruto said "As well as making Japan an officially recognised country and the best part is if I lost my student visa I'm deported back to my home country which according to Brittania now exist so they can't deport me anywhere unless they want to declare Japan a nation again physically instead of on paper."

Milly said "There's only one thing I don't understand, how did you figure that out."

Naruto said "Because I would gladly give up my citizenship as an eleven. I am not an eleven. I would rather be known as a man without a country then a slave number. At least that way the world can't recognise me for what I am but for what I do and that will define who I am. I will live my life with the beliefs that I was born and raised under and nothing anyone can say or do, Brittanian, eleven, or anyone else because I don't answer to thier authority. They want me to bow to them then they will have to defeat me and that's not going to happen...anyways what about the duel."

Lelouch said "I conceede. I have nothing to gain and wanted no part in this to begin with."

Tenchi screamed "WHAT...BUT..BUT."

Naruto said "Look, I don't want any trouble. How about you agree to leave me alone and I'll leave you alone so we can get what we came here for, an education."

Tenchi screamed "SCREW YOU, YOU..."

Just then a voice from the door said "Tenchi Terriaki."

Everyone blinked and saw a Brittanian soldier at the door and Tenchi said in a stutter "Yes." while those who had been to Senju tensed.

The soldier said "I'm with the honor police and we have recieved word that you have lost a duel of honor and refuse to fulfill the requirements passed down by law as punishment. Is this true." as he placed his hand on his gun in his holster

Everyone in the room was wide eyed and Milly slowly turned to glance at Naruto along with those who been to Senju who winked at her and Tenchi said "No sir, I was just getting ready to say I'm sorry and you are not a filthy dirty piece of piece of shit, forgive me." as he bowed quickly to Naruto.

Naruto said "Sure and all I want is an education so agree to leave me alone to get that and we can call the duel complete."

Tenchi looked at the officer who had his hand still on his gun and Tenchi said "Sure yeah, whatever you want."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you then and thank you as well officer."

The officer said "Remember, Brittannia is always watching you. Have a good day and all hail Brittannia...by the way kid, congradulations. The world thinks you got the hugest set of balls in the world for actually saying what we all our thinking about the king. Good day." as he walked away before anyone could say anything causing everyone to look on in shock.

Naruto looked at the teacher and said "So, where can I sit sensei."

The teacher said "Right next to Lelouch there and...well class dismissed." as the bell rang.

Naruto shrugged and turned to start to walk out the class when his instincts kicked in and dodged his head to the left just as a fist passed by where his head had been.

Naruto kept on walking while several students gaped at seeing Tenchi fist miss.

Following Milly they soon came to a room that looked like a kitchen and Milly said "Ready for home economics."

Naruto said "Got any Ramen."

Milly laughed and grab Naruto arm and said "Your too troublesome, come over here and be my partner for class." as she drag him to a counter top on the left side of the room.

Off to the side Lelouch thought "_What are you up to now Naruto."_

The teacher walked into the classroom and said "Ah, it seems that we have a new student...Wait don't I...your." as his eyes widen recognising Naruto.

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The teacher nods and said "What are you doing here."

Naruto said "Officially I'm here as a student. Unofficially I'm here visiting the Ashford family who I am business partners with to talk about some of our mutual business."

The teacher nods and said "Well this is home economics and we are currently working on the cooking skills of our students. Do you have experience in food preparation."

Naruto said "You could say that sensei." as a smirk appeared on his face.

The teacher said "Since your the first non brittanian student we've had in our class, why don't you take the ingrediants that I have set out for todays lesson and show us something you could make with it."

Naruto walked over and looked at the items and said "Does it matter what it is."

The teacher said "No...but you will have to explain what you are doing and what it is your making."

Naruto nods and said "Well, I guess I can make you the Uzumaki special."

The teacher said "Your own creation."

Naruto said "No, a girl I knew as a child made this dish as a specialty for her family food stand where I visited every chance I got." as he washed his hand and said "The first step is to get your water going. Depending on how many you are planning to feed should be twice the amount of water to bowl numbers."

After setting a 4 gallon pot on the stove to start boiling Naruto put a skillet on a burner and said "Next you need to preheat your pan you plan to cook your meat in. Since out meat is chicken I suggest removing the skin off the chicken to reduce the fat content of the dish since so many of you beautiful women who work so hard to take such good care of yourself can enjoy this healthy and delicious meal."

Milly smiled as she saw a few girls blush in the room while Kallen blushed but shot glares at the other girls and thought "_Your such a flirt Naruto."_

Naruto took a cutting board and said "Next we take the vegitables, slice them to your own needs but I prefer tiny." as he began to chop carrotts, onions, peppers, and garlic into tiny tiny pieces as speed that caused the teacher to think "_That's a professional cook chopping speed."_

Naruto took the now cut vegitables and dropped them in the water and said "Don't worry about salt, the chicken will have enough already in it naturally to fill your needs. Now since we got our pan hot and we skin our chicken lets cut this chicken into pieces of your chewing size but like my vegitables I like them tiny." as he mercilessly sliced the chicken into nail size pieces which he then threw into the hot pan and began to fry.

The teacher asked "Aren't you worried about the chicken sticking to the pan."

Naruto said "No since I cut the chicken so thin the water content of the chicken will keep it from sticking since all we are trying to do is lightly cook the outside of the chicken before we mix it in to boil with the vegitables."

The teacher nods and Naruto got the flour and 3 eggs and said "Now here's the fun part. Ladies, you want to impress a man with this dish here is how you can customise it to make it yours. Take 1 cup of flour to one egg and then take a herb of your choice, cut it or crush it and and mix it in before rolling it out and slicing it into the size of pasta you want. Do all of the noodles like this and once you have all the noodles you want done, throw them in with the chicken and vegitables and 3 minutes later...Done." as he finished 2 other set of pasta.

Taking several bowls Naruto dipped out some of the ramen and set it on the counter and Milly was the first in line to take a bite and moaned as she tasted it and said "Oh my god, this is delicious."

Naruto said "And only about 75 calories a bowl."

It wasn't long before the other girls in the room tried it and all moaned in pleasure to the taste while the guys who tried to get a bowl were glared at by the women who formed a circle around the pan.

Kyu walked in and said "**Hello Naruto."**

The students in the class went wide eyed seeing the fox talk and a girl said "You talk."

Kyu said "**I am no ordinary fox. Naruto, I have finished the meeting with Mr. Ashford and he said that we may see Miss Nunnally now."**

Lelouch said "What do you need to see Nunnally for Naruto."

Naruto said "It's about what we spoke about. It's about her other treatment. I've already helped Nunnally to be able to see. It's time I start looking into her case about helping her walk." as everyone who knew Lelouch and Nunnally went wide eyed minus those who went to Senju.

Lelouch said "I don't see why you don't wait until later to do it but I figure you have some reason for doing it now. I'll go get Nunnally and bring her here."

Naruto said "So is there anything else we will be doing today sensei."

The teacher who was eating a bowl of ramen said "No. This is really good for such a simple dish."

Milly nods and said "Lelouch did bring up a good point. Why are you doing this now instead of later."

As Naruto sat down and said "There's a meeting between the JLF and a few other non brittanian resistance groups later today on top of Mount Fuji. Because of me helping all the victims in Shinjuku as well as what I did the other day on TV I was asked to come speak with them. I think they want to recruit me, offer me sanctuary against Brittania or ask me to speak with Cornelia since I know it's only a matter of time before she tries and tracks me down. I'll go but only to hear what they say and ask them to stop the reckless fighting and causing sinceless deaths."

Milly said "Your not going to get shot again...are you." in a worried tone.

Naruto snorts behind his mask and said "You would be suprised." causing her and Kallen to glare at him and Kyu to snicker as Naruto took a bowl of Ramen and began to eat slowly.

It was 5 minutes later when Lelouch returned with Nunnally who was being pushed by Sayoko. There were multiple whispers in the class about what Naruto was going to do as well as the fact Nunnally had her eyes open.

Naruto put his bowl in the sink and walked over and said "Hello Nunnally. How are you today."

Nunnally said "I'm doing good. Lelouch said you wanted to speak to me about my condition."

Naruto glanced around the room and said "We are currently in a room full of students. Are you sure you wish to discuss your case here or somewhere more private. Even though I am rather informal I do care about client patient privelage as the CEO of Senju industries. All information about all a client is strictly confidential so if you don't want these students to know about this we can leave or we can stay here if you trust them."

Nunnally said "It doesn't matter to me. Gossip will spread either way so I guess I trust them."

Naruto nods and said "Very well. I can't promise to do anything else for you like I did your eyes until I've checked you out with a scan that can be done right here if you like that will only take about a minute. You won't have to worry about getting out of your wheel chair or change cloths if you are worried about that. Due to the condition of some of our clients have been in, my company has created a way to scan the human body without having to put our clients through any more pain or suffering then needed. Do I have permission to scan you."

Everyone in the room was shocked by what they just heard and Nunnally said "Yes."

Naruto nods and said "Then I ask that everyone step at least 5 ft back from her while the scan is taking place so you won't interfere with the scan." as he stepped back.

Everyone wanting to see what was going on step back but keeping close enough to get a good look. After everyone stepped back Naruto turned to Kyu and said "Innitiate scan Kyu."

Kyu eyes began to glow shocking everyone and a beam of light hit Nunnally head and began to slowly go down her body and Nunnally asked "Is this the scan."

Naruto said "Yes Nunnally. The scan is already taking place. Was your condition caused by a birth defect, a fall, car accident, gunfire, explosion, or some other situation."

Nunnally said "A bullet."

Naruto nods and said "I see."

Kyu said "**Scan complete."**

Naruto said "Good, display a 3D map of her bone structure and spinal column."

Kyu eyes glow green and a holographic image of Nunnally appeared floating in the air before it zoomed in and went to her bone and spinal structure."

A student said "How did you come up with this."

Naruto said "Senju company research. Please be quite while I examine her body...hmm."

Nunnally said "Yes." in a questioning tone.

Lelouch said "What can you do for her." and thought "_What are you really up to Naruto."_

A student said "Your not actually going to trust him...are you Lelouch.

Naruto said "Trust is something hard to gain and easy to lose. It doesn't matter to me if you trust me or not. Your not my client. It is Nunnally that is my client. If I can help her shouldn't you be happy for her."

The student clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Nunnally said "I trust him. That's enough for you to let him do what he's here to do."

Naruto walked to the holographic image of Nunally and to the shock of everyone in the room it seem that he was actually touching the hologram moving it to fit his needs.

After 20 minutes Naruto sat down at the teachers desk and Kyu jumped up on his lap and he began to pet her and Kyu kept the display of Nunnally body in front of Naruto and asked "**What do you think."**

Naruto bit his lip and said quitely "There are several options for her but each will come at a price. I truthfully don't know which option she would want to do...or which Nunnaly and Lelouch would allow."

The talking in the room had quited down and Naruto saw Lelouch pushing Nunnally over and Lelouch said "So what do you think. Can you help her walk again."

Naruto looked at him and then at Nunnally and tsaid "There are several options available for her condition and each comes with it's own price."

Lelouch frowned and said "I thought you worked probono." in a joking manor.

Naruto said "I'm not talking about money when I was talking about the price of her to be able to walk again."

Milly asked "Then what are you talking about."

Naruto sighed and looked at Nunnally and said "I've got several different options that can give you the ability to walk but each also has it's drawbacks. The first option is this. Kyu, exo-1."

A hologram appeared showing what look like a metal spinal collum and Naruto said "This is the exo-1. It is a replacement spinal collum that goes on the outside of your body on your back. It stab 200 needles into your spinal collum to allow the electrical signals from your brain to connect to the lower half of your collum that is severed by the bullet. It will allow you to walk slowly but you will be in constant pain and the risk of infection is very high and I would only use this option as next to the very last resort."

Lelouch said "I won't allow my sister to go through that."

Naruto said "I don't blame you and truthfully I'm glad you won't...truthfully when I created this I created it for people who are basically missing thier lower half. I'm researching into creating artificial legs similar to some of the knightmare frames scaled down for human use and this is how I came up with to allow the signals from the brain to those legs. Some people, especially soldier would be desperate enough to go through that kind of pain if it allowed them to continue to fight."

Lelouch frowned and thought "_True."_

Nunnally said "What other options do you have."

Naruto said "Sadly there are only 3 other options. One is to do nothing which is the last resort and would be better then the option I just showed you. The next option is this. Kyu, Cyb 3."

Kyu eyes glowed and a 6 inch disk appeared and Naruto said "This disk would be inserted into your back through a surgery. The problem is to put it in you we would have to cut open your back and saw off a section of your spine on both ends of your spine and connect this to both pieces. This would allow you to walk slowly, like your walking on crutches and you would most likely take years of physical training to learn how to take it slow and how to make sure your legs are set before each step...but there is a risk with this option. Doing this takes the risk of causing you to lose the ability to use your arms...and also the ability to ever be a mother because if you got pregnant the baby would put to much pressure on your back causing you literally to snap in 2."

This caused several people to gasp or look shock and Milly said "Why would you create something like that."

Naruto looked at her and said "The elderly Milly. Senior citizens would not have the risk of becoming pregnant and thier bodies would already have limited mobility due to arthritis. This would allow them to walk without feeling the pain of arthritis by removing the pain receptors in thier spines when the section was cut out for this to be implanted. Also you have to realise Nunnally is a special case, the elderly we can chose the safe spot to remove the risk of paralyzing thier arms and hands while Nunnally spine is already severed so we would have to work around that break."

Nunnally said "I can understand where you are coming from Naruto and your right. On an elderly person this would be seen as a gift and not a curse that it would be for me. I also understand your other option where you are coming from and I would have to agree with your idea on that as well...what is my last option."

Naruto said "The last option is actually the one I am hoping you would take. The main problem with the last option was the replacement relay is so big that you have to carve to work around it. The last option is still in the development stage so the price for this is you would have to wait until the research on it is complete but...well let me show you, Kyu iro-1

Kyu nods and her eyes glowed and a picture of a spinal colum appeared severed with 2 metal cap looking things on the end of the break.

Naruto said "As you can see, this is different then the last option because it will use the electronic signals to tranfer from one reciever to the other over carrier waves similar to military broadcast. This will allow faster response between the brain and the legs allowing you to move quicker but also take away the risk of losing your ability to move your arms...the problem with this though is there is no support system between the 2 recievers to keep you from having your top half of your body going one way and your bottom half the other. That is why I am working on creating a type of magnetic field that will push them apart just enough like 2 positive magnetic sides pushing against each other to get away from each other. The magnetic field though will interfer with the signal between the 2 reciever so I have to work around that issue."

Lelouch asked "What about the power issue."

Naruto glanced at Lelouch and said "Your brother is very smart Nunnally...the power issue would normally be a problem...but an old friend of mine solve that problem for me before he died and left me his research."

A student said "You sure have a lot of people die and leave you thier stuff."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "That's what happens when the world forget that everyone is human. As a healer, I do not see race, gender, or status...Right now you all see me as a respectful healer because I am able to help Nunnally here...but unlike you here my friends and family left me thier lifes work when they died because it's the only way they knew I would be able to continue on thier legacy of helping people and helping make a better world."

Tenchi said "The world would be a better place when those like you learn thier place and learn not to stand up to thier betters."

Several students shot Tenchi a look of anger or disgust and Naruto said "I'm not trying to cause any trouble."

Nina suprised everyone said "Your not causing any trouble Naruto. Tenchi is just an idiot." causing several people to snicker or go wide eyed in suprise that Nina said that.

Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his back and the next moment a clicking sound was heard and Lelouch asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Handcuffs. I'm tired of him acting like I am here to kill everyone. With my hands cuffed you can see I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Milly said "You carry handcuffs with you." with an amused look on her face.

Naruto said "I carry a lot of stuff with me. These are actually replacements for the one's I used on a Brittannian about 2 days ago before I was on TV when I caught a male Brittannian forcing himself on a eleven."

A girl said "How aweful. At least he was arrested and punished."

Naruto frowned and said "Your families have all done a good job sheltering you all."

A girl asked "What do you mean."

Naruto bit his lip and said "It's nothing."

Nunnally said "No, I want to know what you meant. Tell me Naruto." in a commanding tone.

Naruto frowned and said "Officially an eleven hooker was found dead in an ally with no leads as to who did it or why."

Kyu said "**Unofficially she was killed for refusing to do what she was order to by a Brittannian...the cops released the guy and help track the girl down and killed her to make an example why Elevens shouldn't refuse giving a Brittannian what they want."**

Naruto said "Theres 2 kids waiting a block away from that ally every day hoping thier mother comes back from the grocery store."

Tenchi said "Your lying..."

Kyu said "**Deny this."** as an image of a Brittannian Noble Lelouch recognised was forcing himself on an Eleven before Naruto knocked him out and handcuffed him to a power pole.

They all saw as the cops came and instead of arresting him released him. The image changed and shows the body of the eleven who had been attacked before dead on the ground as the 2 cops and the Brittanian stood over her body.

The image changed again to a small apartment where 2 boys less then 6 years old were asking where there mommy was and everyone saw the image zoom in on a picture of the 2 boys and the woman together.

Naruto said "That's enough Kyu." in a commanding scolding tone.

Kyu ears flattened and said "**Sorry Naruto, but I hate people calling you a liar when your telling the truth. Especially after all the people you have helped."**

Naruto said "Humans are a destructive, greedy, and selfish race. We forget how bless we truly are to even be alive. When we look at each other all we can see is what makes us different instead of what makes us the same. We all bleed red, we all breath air, we all eat, drink, love, hate, cry, fear and feel pain...we are all born the same way from a woman...we have so much that make us the same but all we care about is what we see that makes us different and we want what others have. That is why there will never be peace in this world."

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head and Nunnally said "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Hm, you say something...Sorry Nunnally, I was just thinking about my god-father...he spent his entire life dedicated to bringing peace. He told me some things that I wish the world would open thier hearts to hear...hell my godmother was the same...two sides of the same coin."

Milly asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked at her and said "Let me ask you something, when you look at your hands what do you see."

Everyone looked confused and Rivalz said "I don't understand."

Naruto said "Your hands. When you look at them what do you see."

Nunnally said "I see my hands."

Naruto smiled and said "Some people think that your only as valuable as you skills with your hand are worth. If a cop who is called to a hostage situation where a criminal has a hostage in front of them and a cop who is right handed shoots at a criminal with his right hand and kills the criminal he is seen as a hero...but if he shoots with his left hand that he is less skilled with and kills the hostage he is seen as a murderer...either way he still killed someone but because of the skills of his one hand he is a hero and the other hand a villian...I saved that girl from being attacked...but because of that the guy made an example of her and killed her. Am I a hero for saving her or a see's me as a hero for giving her back her sight but now some thinks of me as a monster for the inventions I help create to help her and others walk. Did I do anything to change what I am from the moment I was seen as a hero to what she sees me as now...it's not what I am but what I do that defines who I am...I'm not eleven, I'm not japanese, I'm not Brittannian or anything else like that. I'm a human teenage male. My bloods just as red as yours...Kyu, what are you doing."

Kyu who was looking at the fish tank said quickly "**Nothing."**

Naruto said "Leave those fish alone and I'll try and catch you a salmon from the stream north of here later."

Kyu said "**You saved these fish but doomed another fish later. Your a hero and a villian. Now hurry up, I'm hungry."**

Naruto slapped his forehead and a boy said "How can she be hungry, isn't she a robot."

Naruto said "Kyu was originally a pet of my mother who died giving birth to me. Kyu was ran over by a car that squashed the bottom half of her body. I used all my friends and families research notes to save her life...She's all I got left."

Several girls gave Naruto a sympathetic look and both Milly and Kallen were glaring at them and both thought "_Oh hell no."_

Naruto said "Anyway Nunnally, I'm going to let you think about what you want to do and we can discuss this later. I'm sorry Milly but if I am going to make that meeting later today I need to start heading out. Hopefully when I come back I'll be able to come for an entire day instead of just 2 classes."

Milly said "Be careful Naruto. I don't want to see you get hurt or killed and I'm sure someone else feels the same way."

Naruto saw Kallen nod slightly and Naruto said "I'll be careful...well it was nice talking to all of you and I hope I will get to see you all again later. Have a good day. Bye." as he started to walk out along with Kyu.

Once out of class both vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Cornelia Li Brittania slammed her fist into the conference table she was sitting around. Around her various council members flinched and Cornelia said "That isn't good enough. These rebels are using the sewer systems to thier advantage to move thier troops and to escape. They should either be filled in or placed under Brittanian control to make sure they are stopped."

A slow clap was heard startling everyone and a quick look around the table made Cornelia realise the clap wasn't from the council members.

Looking around the room quickly everyone's eyes widen when they saw Naruto sitting on the window seal and said "Impressive. Your passion for your work shines brightly."

Guilbert Guilford, personal knight of Cornelia, quickly pulled out his pistol and said "How did you get in here you..."

The next moment he froze as he felt a knife at his throat and a figure dressed in black wearing a mask was seen standing behind him and Naruto said in a board tone "Even though you are her majesty personal knight Guilbert Guilford, you should remember that you are a soldier first and follow the commands of your leader. Return your weapon to your holster. I am here only for a civil meeting with her majesty."

Cornelia said "Your Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, are you not."

Naruto said "I am."

Cornelia said "Tell the man behind Guilford to surrender his weapon."

Naruto asked "And the other 10 men hidden in this room." Just then 10 more men dressed like the man behind Guilford appeared and Cornelia frowned and thought "_How in the hell did they appear like that. Who are they."_ and said "Gilford, holster your weapon."

Guilford frowned but holstered his weapon and Naruto motioned with his hand and all 11 masked men disapppeared and Naruto said "Gentlemen, a new development has arisen that requires her majesty attention. She will have to reschedule at a later date and time...**in other words get your asses out of here." **as he unleashed a little KI.

The men quickly left the room and Naruto said "ANBU, Make sure we are not disturbed."

3 voices said "Hai."

Cornelia raised her eyebrow and Naruto said "As I said I have come to speak with you in a civilized manor. Please have a seat." as he pulled out a chair at the table for her.

Cornelia frowned and a swirl of leaves caught her attention and her eyes widen as did Naruto's though for different reason as Euphemia stood there with one of the ANBU.

Naruto thought "_She looks a lot like Sakura."_ and shook his head and said "Hello Princess Euphemia. I trust my men did not trouble you to much."

Cornelia glared at Naruto and said "What is the meaning of this." in a commanding tone.

Naruto said "I just thought that you would like your sister Euphemia to know as quickly as possible that her dear brother Lelouch along with Nunnally are still alive."

Guilford, Cornelia, and Euphemia's eyes widen and Euphemia said in a hopeful voice "They are..."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, Nunnally is a patient of mine and I have already help to return her sight and currently treating her to give her back the ability to walk."

Guilford saw the hopeful looks on Cornelia and Euphemia's face and said "What proof do you have."

Naruto said "Kyu."

A puff of smoke appeared and a red hair woman with green eyes appeared and Naruto said "This is Kyu, my assistant. Kyu, would you please place the medical file on Nunnally on the table so that they may be able to see that what I claim is true."

Kyu nods and walked over carring a file and set it on the table and stepped back away from the table.

Cornelia quickly moved to the file as did Euphemia and opening the file both gasped as they saw a picture of Nunnally with her eyes open.

Naruto said "Yes, she's turning into a very beautiful young lady and once she's completely healed I am sure will be breaking hearts around the world...that is if Lelouch doesn't keep trying to kill her potential suitors. That boy needs to get laid. Too stressed out." as he shook his head.

Cornelia shot Naruto a glare and said "Why are you here."

Naruto sat down across the table from her and said "I'm sure that you are wondering if Lelouch and Nunnally have been alive all this time why they haven't informed the rest of the family. They don't know that I am informing you about thier survival and I am trusting that you will keep that info a secret for now because the person responsible for Lady Marianna death would stop at nothing to kill them. Especially with what they now know about him and his plans."

Everyone's eyes widen and Cornelia narrowed her eyes and said "They know who is responsible for Lady Marianna's death."

Naruto said "Yes they do...but since he believes that both your siblings are dead he won't use his resources to kill them."

Euphemia said "We can protect them."

Naruto snorts and said "Your underestimating your opponent which is something that will get you killed if you are not careful princess. You believe that because your royalty and have the military behind you that you are safe but remember, so did Marianna. If he could get to her what makes you think he couldn't get to you if you became his enemy."

Cornelia frowned and Guilford said "Who is this he."

Naruto reached into his coat pocket which caused the others to tense and pulled out a scroll computer disk and Naruto said "This is a video from the homeland where the King is speaking with someone you all have never met even though he is a member of the royal family. His name is V.V and his is the Kings elder twin brother."

Everyone's eyes widen and Kyu pulled out a laptop computer and sat it on the table and took the disk and placed it in the computer and a video began to play and Cornelia, Euphemia, and Guilfords eyes widen as they saw V.V. and Charles and Naruto said "Say hello to your uncle and the man who murdered Marianna, ladies."

Euphemia said in a shocked voice "How...how is this possible. How...Why..."

Naruto said "Why haven't you heard of him before, why would he kill Marianna, how is it nobody knows about him, right. Well there are those who know about him like those who are a part of the Code Geass project that your brother Clovis was involved in which is why he ordered the deaths of all those people in Shinjuku since one of the test subjects was taken by resistance fighters not realizing what it was they were taking. If the world found out what really was going on with the Geass project and the other programs then the world would unite together and go against Brittannia and unlike what you are all dealing with now, united, the world will be able to defeat Brittania simply because they will out number you as well as being able to attack many locations at once with thier greater numbers."

Guilford said "And what is this geass project and what is really going on if what you claim is true."

Naruto got up and placed his hand on the wall and black lines began to appear and Naruto said "If you want to know, follow me." as he walked into the lines and disappeared.

Kyu began to follow and walked into the lines.

Cornelia, Euphemia, and Guilford looked shocked and Cornelia walked over and placed her hand on the wall and where the lines was and it passed through and said "What...how is this possible."

Guilford said "Your majesty. What should we do. I don't trust this man and..."

Cornelia walked through the wall and Guilford stood there open mouth gaping and Cornelia's head popped back out of the wall and said "Come on, both of you." as she went back into the wall.

Euphemia got up and walked into the wall followed by Guilford who was frowning.

Entering the wall the 3 soon found themselves in a metal tunnel and Euphemia said "Where are we sister."

Cornelia said "I don't know but let's find out." as she began to walk down the tunnel.

Soon they came to a large dome area and saw Naruto sitting on a couch and Naruto stood up and said "Welcome to Senju. Computer, surface."

Euphemia, Guilford, and Cornelia all looked shocked as they saw water on the outside of the dome and as they broke the surface Cornelia said "We were under water."

Naruto said "Yes."

Euphemia said "Amazing."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks...now if you don't mind waiting a few minutes, we should be joined by Lelouch and Nunnally. I've sent Kyu to ask them to join me here."

Euphemia said "Thier coming here."

Naruto said "Yes...along with a couple other guest. Cornelia, I want you to order your night to stay his hand when the other guest arrive because I will not allow fighting to happen here."

Cornelia frowned and said "And why should I do that."

Naruto said "Because the info you are going to recieve isn't just going to be going to you. It will also be heard by an enemy of your government who will most likely wish to stop V.V from achieving what he is doing."

Guilford said "And who is it that is coming."

Naruto waved his hand and hundreds of ANBU appeared shocking the 3 Brittanians and Naruto said "As you can see I have more then enough security to ensure there will be no fighting. These men are ANBU and they are loyal to me and me alone. Now we are expecting several guest. The first is Taizo Kirihara of the Kyoto house. Next we have General Tohdoh and his four holy swords."

The 3 Britannians gasped and Cornelia reached for her sword and Guilford for his gun and the next moment both found blades at thier necks and Naruto said "I warned you both. My ANBU will not stand for any fighting here from either you or anyone else."

Just then a gasp was heard from the side of the room and Naruto glanced at the direction as did the others and thier eyes widen as they saw Lelouch and Nunnally along with several students from Ashford accademy.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and hissed "What the hell are they doing here Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm informing your sisters here about V.V so that hopefully she will aid us in stopping him. The quickest way I could see to get her to come meet with me about this was either to kidnap Euphemia or have her meet you. The fact I demonstrated my ANBU that are surrounding us could get to either of them should demonstrate that I'm not someone she should understimate...I was not expecting the rest of you here though."

Kyu said "Sorry kit but they wouldn't take no for an answer."

Naruto sighed and said "Couldn't be helped. My connection to the Ashford Accademy would have become public knowledge soon anyways since you both are still in your school uniforms...That's right Cornelia, your siblings have been hiding in Ashford Accademy all this time living under thier mother maiden name in order to hide from V.V. and the rest of the empire since they couldn't be sure who they could trust...which is why dear Lelouch here was forced to kill Clovis."

Euphemia, Guilford, and Cornelia's eyes widen and Euphemia said "Lelouch you..."

Lelouch said "Yes. I killed Clovis and would do it again." with venom in his voice as he glared at his other siblings.

Off to the side the group of Tohdoh and Taizo Kirihara and the four holy swords all looked wide eyed though they were surrounded by a team of ANBU.

Taizo said "Even after all these years your hate for your family is still so strong."

Everyone turned and saw the new arrival and Naruto said "Remember what I warned you about Cornelia. My men will stop you and anyone else if you try and start any trouble here. I will not let blood be spilled here at Senju." in a commanding tone.

Cornelia frowned and Tohdoh said "So your the leader of these _Shinobi."_

Naruto said "Yes. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, CEO of Senju industries. Of coarse you recognise Cornelia and Euphemia and then we have thier siblings Lelouch and Nunnally. The rest are students of Ashford Accademy including Milly Ashford, student council President and grand daughter of the head of the accademy. This is General Tohdoh and his 4 holy swords along with Taizo Kirahara, a member of the Kyoto house's and a very important business man in the world to both Brittannia and non Brittanian's." Now if the student's don't feel like attending the meeting that is about to begin then you can return to Ashford or goto the other areas to do your own research projects. Lelouch, you and Nunnally are required at the meeting. Computer Conference table."

10 set of conference tables rose out of the ground all facing each other in a circle. Naruto motioned to the table and slowly Taizo went to a section of seats and sat down followed by Tohdoh who also sat down but at a different section then Taizo. Cornelia, Euphemia, and Guilford also went to a section with Lelouch, Nunnally and Sayoko who was pushing Nunnally went to another section.

Naruto sat down and Kyu and C.C. sat down at a table themselves as Milly walked over and sat beside Naruto as did Kallen.

Naruto saw the others had moved to do thier own thing and Naruto said "Now I am sure you are all extremely currious about why you each have been brought here today. The men surrounding us are a special branch of Shinobi called ANBU black ops and they are loyal to me and me alone. They are watching us and at the first sign of trouble they will intervene." as he waved his hand and each of the ANBU disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Those who knew Naruto personally realized what they were but remained silent and Naruto said "Now the reason you are all here is even though you each come from different backgrounds that usually put you at odds with the others in this group, you all do share a common threat that you are not aware of or at least not fully aware of. Some of you have pieces of knowledge about this threat while not realizing the importance of that info."

Naruto touched a button on his table and a holographic picture of Charles and V.V. appeared and Naruto said "I am sure you all know Charles but the truth is he is merely a puppet following the orders of the other figure there. That figure is named V.V. and he is in fact Charles older brother. V.V. is a master level tactician and he uses his physical stature as a weapon to manipulate Charles into doing his bidding out of guilt for being the stronger physically of the twin brothers. It is he who is the mastermind behind the war going on. When Charles started to defy V.V. he orchestrated the death of Lady Marianna who was Lelouch and Nunnally mother to prove that he can and will kill all of Charles wives and children if he has to in order to achieve his goal. You all heard about the human experimentation that Clovis meantioned. C.C. Would you mind being a demonstration."

C.C. sighed and said "If I must."

The next moment a kunai was planted right between her eyes thrown by Naruto shocking those who hadn't seen this before and Euphemia said "You killed her."

Kyu removed the kunai and said "She'll be alright in a few minutes. It is after all a demonstration to show part of what V.V. is working on."

C.C. groaned and said "Do you know how ANNOYING that is." as she looked at everyone else who was shocked.

Naruto said "C.C. here was at one time a member of the Code Geass project that is being ran by V.V. The Code Geass is one of several project dealing with genetic altering of the human being. The Geass code is a symbiotic mutation that switches from host to host giving a host a version of immortality. As far as we know there are only 2 humans with the Geass Code at this time. C.C. here and V.V."

C.C. said "I was once part of the Geass Project but I couldn't stand seeing the experimentations V.V. had going on with children who after learning everything about the changes done to them would be killed. There are at least 100 children at all times at each location being experimented on in the Geass Project at several locations around the world."

Naruto said "After hacking several of Brittanians computers we have found that V.V. has other projects similar to the Geass Project going on but this is dealing with digging up the bodies from ancient tombs and implanting samples of those bodies into newborn infants to see if there are any anomally found. This is what the war is really about. V.V is looking for a way to enhance his own body at which time he will most likely kill Charles and take control of the world and manipulate it and it's people while staying alive thanks to the geass code he possess where he will have the people of the world see him as a living god to be worshiped. Each victory you and your army have had in the name of Brittania has been nothing but a madmans evil plot to take over the world. All those people who died at your hands were nothing more then an obstacle to be removed so thier dead ancestors can have thier graves robbed hopping for some other ancient power to make V.V more powerful. A midgit with a superiority complex. It's Nepoleon all over again."

Cornelia flinched as she heard this as she looked at the hologram of V.V. and thought "_Could it be true."_

Naruto said "That is the secret Clovis was trying to protect when he ordered Shinjuku. The resistance fighters stole the canister that Clovis had C.C. here locked away in waiting for her to be taken to the new research base where she would be experimented on since she refused to help any further with the geass project. He was working under V.V. orders which if Charles found out would have caused V.V. to be exposed for what he really is doing and V.V. would have killed Clovis to keep him silent and who knows how many other aunts or siblings you both would have lost in order for V.V. to remind Charles of what would happen if he defied V.V. Your father is nothing but a puppet to his elder brother."

Naruto pressed a button on his table causing the hologram to vanish and Naruto said "The question is what are you all going to do. If Tohdoh or Taizo try and inform the world what's stopping V.V. from having charles kill every man woman and child in area 11. After all he was able to get Charles to attack and bombing Japan when Lelouch and Nunnally were here. What's to stop him from doing it again on a larger scale. You should also realise Cornelia that you becoming the Viceroy here wasn't just a choice or because of you battle history."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Do you really think Euphemia was able to sneak out of the homeland and come here to a country where a unknown killer had just killed her sibling. No, Euphemia was allowed to come here because she's your weakness. V.V. can use her to make you do anything he wants. Having her here makes it easier to blame others for her disappearance or death of you refuse to do as he orders and if you try to expose the truth it will just be considered stress and grief from not only the death of Clovis and Euphemia on top of guilt for failing to save Marianna when you were her guard."

Cornelia glared at Naruto and said "Your a master manipulator yourself."

Naruto said "If I can win a battle with words then I will. If it takes actions then I will do that also...after all I proved that the day I confronted Gottwald."

Euphemia asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "How many people do you know would be able to jump up a leg of a knightmare take out the pilots and get in a posistion to force Gottwald to back down like I did. V.V. is looking for people with genetic that make them seem superior to others, especially since I was shot. I made myself to be exactly what V.V. is looking for. Someone with genetics that make them appear to be superhuman."

Guilford said "You make yourself sound like your special."

Naruto smirked before holding up his hand and a rasengan began to form and Naruto said "This is the Rasengan. An A-rank assassination jutsu created by my father. If I were to hit you with this it would grind your organs killing you or at least crippling you. It is created with something called chakra that all humans have but must be trained to unlocked it and use control it while still a child." as he released the Rasengan and got up and walked to the edge of the platform before walking out on top of the water and said "As you can see. I am far from what you call normal." as he flashed through handsigns and a dragon made out of water rose out of the water roaring before crashing into the water behind Naruto.

Flashing through handsigns again Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out a huge fireball that became a dragon.

Flashing through handsigns again a dragon of lightning formed and flew across the sky before Naruto spat out some mud and made a dragon of earth rise and spit out several boulders from it's mout.

Naruto saw the looks of shock, aw, and fear on everyone face as Naruto began to flash through handsigns again and a tornado began to decend from the sky behind Naruto and began to suck the water out of the ocean into the air.

Once Naruto released the tornado Naruto walked back toward the conference table and said "Think I'm special now." with a smirk on his face looking at Guilford before running his finger on his left hand down Cornelia's cheek and with his right hand down Euphemia's cheek before closing them slightly.

As Naruto sat down between Kallen and Milly he saw Cornelia and Euphemia were both blushing and Naruto said "So do I have your full attention now or should I show you my **TRUE **power."

Tohdoh said in a shocked voice "What are you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "You know the problem with digging up the past. Sometimes you dig up a truth more dangerous then what you were expecting to find."

Blinking everyone looked at each other confused before Taizo gasped and said "What has V.V. awakened."

Naruto looked at Kyu who nods and the next moment a seal appeared in front of everyone before it glowed and the next moment everyone but Naruto and Kyu began to scream as memories began to flash through everyone's mind including those of the students who had came over while Naruto was doing his jutsu and they all passed out.

It was an hour later when a kagebunshin of Naruto began to use a bottle of smelling salt to awaken everyone.

As they came to they looked around and found themselves laying on the platform and Naruto said "You all have now had a glimps of my life. From the day I was born until the day I summoned the Shinigami, then a few missions I had to do for him as well as the one who brought me back here. You now know the future of your world had I not intervened and now the question is what are you going to do about it. Those in this place can make a change. You can save the lives of millions of people. I could try and recreate what Zero did. That would cost countless lives along the way. While effective it would be too costly."

Euphemia looked at her brother who looked down and Euphemia asked "What do you suggest we do then."

Naruto said "How do you kill a snake."

Everyone blinked and looked confused except Kyu who said "You flush it out of hiding before you cut off it's head."

Naruto said "V.V. is doing a lot of things behind Charles back which is how Clovis got involved. That means that he most likely has allies and resources that Charles has no idea about. None of us can directly expose V.V. unless we are going in for the kill. Taking out V.V. will most likely end Charles campaign of world domination."

Lelouch said "And what if it doesn't."

Kyu said "Depending on how much of a puppet Charles actually is under V.V, then Charles will either try and avenge his brother which will expose the truth about what is going on with this campaign demoralizing Brittania where it will unite the world against it or have Brittannia collapse in on itself where either one of Charles children will kill him like Charles and V.V killed their parents to take over the thrown or a civil war between the children to sieze control of the empire or where one of the children move to become the new face and symbol of Brittania and remove Charles from power where he can be watched to protect him from others who want revenge on him as well as himself."

Euphemia looked down and then at Naruto and asked "What do you think."

Naruto said "A leader is responsible for protecting and leading those who he is in charge of for a brighter future. I know Charles is your father and he is the king but all the proof I've shown you is that he is nothing more then a puppet at best and a mad man at worst. V.V. is even worst. He's willing to kill his own family to achieve his goals. With him having the Geass code he won't stop until someone kills him perminately. That means to save the lives of the innocent then he has to be killed. Charles can be spared death but will have to be removed from power. Lelouch would be a bad replacement for him because of his avenger mentality. Even killing V.V. won't end it. Nunnally would have to have to many people assist her who could abuse the power she gives them in order to make up for her lack of mobility. Even with my help it could take years before she walks again. Euphemia wouldn't have the military respect in order for her to have them follow her so she would need Cornelia to back her and even then people would claim she was a puppet leader."

Putting his hands together Naruto said "Your brother the snitch would also be bad because he's not afraid to use a weapon of mass destruction to force the world to listen to him. The first prince doesn't have enough belief in himself to gain the respect needed to do what's best for the empire. I don't really know that much about the rest of the your siblings so as far as I can see Cornelia would be the best bet for the new ruler of the empire. She has the military respect and has a strong enough mind and will to know who to listen to for advice and able to make a decision the best."

Cornelia frowned and said "Your talking treason."

Naruto said "But you know you would do it because you would do everything in your power to protect Euphemia. It wouldn't be hard to gain the support of your siblings...especially when you can claim that it was after you got here that you discovered Lelouch and Nunnally who have been secretly protected all these years from V.V. and Charles by the Kyoto house and Tohdoh."

Everyone's eyes widen and Taizo said "And why would we agree to that."

Naruto said "If Cornelia agrees then we can end the senseless fighting here and come to a compromise that will please most parties. Japan will never be trully free because the old government and infurstructure that supported it has been destroyed or converted to support the Empire. Without completely destroying everything and rebuilding the best that can trully be achieved is setting up a system that will give the same rights to everyone. Where instead of funneling the money into the Brittanian sectors and leaving the non brittaninas to fend for themselves, the new system would work on repairing the ghetto's up to the standards of the Brittanian sectors and give business opputernities to the non brittanians. Equal medical care, schooling, law enforcement, as well as military standing and not that honorary brittanian bullshit that was set up. Same equiptment, same training, same chance for advancement. Equal number of high ranking officers between non brittanian and Britannian."

Cornelia said "I don't see how..."

Naruto said "Don't give me that shit Cornelia. Look at the video files from the Lancelot. Sazuko was probably one of the top 10 pilots on this island including yourself and your knight. I may not like the prick but he is a damn good pilot and I know another who could beat him who is a non brittanian. Hell, I bet she's probably as good as a knight of the Round. There are others who if given a chance could and would be just as worthy. You are a beautiful woman and a strategic general but your also have a superiority complex so big that it probably has caused to you underestimate others because they weren't Brittanian and costed you some men who shouldn't have died but did because of your own damn pride. Japan will never regain it's former glory but the people who live there can at least gain back thier prided and build toward a brighter future for those who come after them and maybe, just maybe that brighter future can give the people who live there even more glory and honor then what was lost."

Cornelia face turned red with anger before she stood up and screamed "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO YOU..."

The next moment she found herself across Naruto lap with her dress hiked up showing everyone her light purple panties and Naruto began to spank her while a kagebunshin held Guilford down where he couldn't move while everyone else was looking on with wide eyed and shock on thier faces.

Cornelia was screaming profanities that would make a salior blush as Naruto kept spanking her.

5 minutes later Naruto stood up throwing Cornelia off his lap and said "If you act like a bitch I'll treat you like one." before he turned and started to walk away.

Cornelia screamed and pulled out her sword and went to swing at Naruto who moved away from her strike and again and again and again with his arms crossed looking at Cornelia like she was beneath him infuriating her more and more.

Naruto kept them moving in a circle as Cornelia wild swings caused her become exhausted.

Panting Cornelia glared at Naruto who said "Feel better now."

Cornelia said "Goto hell."

Naruto sighed and a chair the next moment Naruto grab Cornelia and threw her off the platform into the ocean and said "Cool off woman...Computer, Wine Cellar."

As the Bar rose out of the platform Naruto grab a couple of bottles and a tray of glasses and walked over to the conference table and said "Is your sister always so much of a spit fire." as he poured a glass of whiskey and motioned for the others to get a drink.

Lelouch said "Nobody ever had the balls to piss her off or treat her like that before."

Euphemia opened her mouth and Naruto shot her a look and said "Don't. Your sister had that coming for the way she treats other humans. Remember this Euphemia. It's not what you are but what you do that defines who you are. Your sister acts like a stuck up bitch because she was born rich and given better treatment because of her daddy. Right now her pride and her ass are hurt but she's actually thinking about what I said while she listening to me from wheres she is trying to figure out how to ragain her composure and pride. Something she won't be able to do because I didn't just destroy her pride. I destroyed her belief that she's better then me because as a fighter because I was able to defeat her without her even being able to touch me, I defeated her as a woman by reducing her to nothing more then that of a little girl who been spoiled all her life only to get punished for doing something wrong, and I destroyed her belief she's better then everyone as a person by humiliating her in front of not only a potential enemy but also in front of the siblings she worked so hard to make herself an example for them to live up to."

Cornelia came over soaking wet glaring at Naruto and said "I hate you."

Naruto said "You hated me before because I wasn't a Brittanian. Why should you telling me you hate me now matter to me. Is it that you actually hate me not because of what I am but what I've done to make me into someone who you actually have a reason to hate. If so doesn't that prove my point to your sister I was just telling her about."

Cornelia pursed her lip and Naruto saw her look at Guilford and Naruto said "Pressure point. He'll be fine in a few minutes but I didn't want him to interfere. Kyu, would you mind showing her to the mall so she can get her some dry cloths on and give her a chance to compose herself."

Kyu said "Sure. Follow me."

Cornelia huffed and began to follow and after she was gone Tohdoh said "That was actually worth coming here to see."

Naruto looked at Tohdoh and said "That wasn't for your pleasure. Cornelia maybe a bitch who needed knocked down a peg or two but she is also an honorable person who would do anything to protect those who are precious to her. She would make a great Queen. Now while she's gone you and Taizo both think about what I preposed. I would rather fight here with no loss of life then having men and women who would follow us fighting and dying for something that could have been stopped and avoided had someone been willing to give a little of thier pride and remember who they are fighting for. The dead are dead. The living and the unborn is who you should serve for they are real Kings and Queens of the world." before fixing him another drink and walking over to where the couch was and sitting down propping up his feet on the coffee table.

10 minutes later Cornelia came back now dressed in a blue silk dress with a split on the left leg up to her hip.

Naruto got up and walked over and pulled out the chair for her and she sat down and said softly "Thank you."

Naruto moved back to his seat and said "So does anyone have any question or comments."

Taizo said "I would like a chance to speak with the other members of the Kyoto house about what you have preposed."

Naruto said "I figure you might and I know Tohdoh will also need to think over what he has heard but I would like to remind you all to be cautious with the info about V.V. None of us know how far his control trully is and we don't know who is allied with him. If any of you attempt to harm anyone at Ashford Accademy or expose Lelouch and Nunnally before an agreement could be made I will deal with you as if you were an enemy and destroy you. I have no problem with you coming to see your siblings Cornelia to speak with them but to keep from raising suspicious think about having Euphemia enroll at Ashford so that she can act as a go between and if you come there then it will appear you are just checking on her education and safety. Why asked about Ashford, say it's out of respect for the late Marianna who was friends with the Ashfords. I've placed a special seal around where I placed the gateway you came here through. When you reappear it will only have been 3 minutes since you left and the gateway will be destroyed for security reasons. I'll contact you in 2 weeks. Until then think over all you have heard. You may keep the cloths Cornelia and your wet cloths will be returned cleaned and washed on your desk tomorrow."

Kyu said "Does anyone have anything else to say before everyone leaves."

Lelouch looked at Cornelia and said "I will do what I must to protect Nunnally and myself." as he looked over at Tohdoh.

Nunnally placed her hand on Lelouch arm and after no one else said anything Naruto created 2 kagebunshin of himself and said "Then please follow one of these 2 and they will take you back to where you came from.

After Cornelia and Tohdoh group left Naruto felt Kallen and Milly both grab his arms and Kallen said "Do you have any idea how erotic that was seeing you be so commanding."

Milly said "I think we should play naughty nurse and dirty maid."

Kallen said "I agree...I call dibs on maid."

Milly said "Works for me." as they disappeared down the tunnel back to Ashford while Kyu giggled along with C.C. before both grab Lelouch and drag him away.

After they were gone Rivalz looked at the conference table and said "Oh look, more free booze." with a shit eating grin on his face while everyone else looked at each other and Nina said "Just another typical day with Naruto." causing everyone to nod thier heads.


End file.
